


Aurelius

by magicalsalamander



Series: Aurelius [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha werewolf, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate universe wolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Melodrama, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Kim Namjoon | RM, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Sex, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: When the daughter of the secretary for the Minister for Wolf and Canine relations is the last living member of her clan, she must find a way to avenge her family. She must find a way to put an end to the hunters who’s sole purpose is to cleanse the world of werewolves. The golden one hasn’t forgotten. Will she be able to get the revenge she needs?





	1. Aurelius [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Prologue: Minor character death, torture, and horror thematic.

Only the ghost of the red-violet torch light painting the depressingly dull cobblestone walls gave me indication I didn’t give into the darkness. My first associations with that light were brief when the Neanderthal like men dragged my father, my grandfather and I into this cell. The oxidized iron liquid that I used to call mine painted the wall behind me and my very own dress. It was like my once champagne peach dress was now dipped in a marbled brown and burgundy dye solution and rung out sloppily. The spaghetti straps no longer supported the once proud collar of my dress but hung lifelessly at my sides. The only thing left at my side now. The cold, almost wet, cement floor and the cobble stone walls were the only thing supporting me up now. Gashes, slashes, and broken ribs left me immobile with only my eyes making the major movement. I couldn’t move. I could barely breathe, but I still had the fight in me. Almost cruelly, I still had fight in me.

I couldn’t hear well out of my right ear anymore just a high pitched constant ringing. Though clearly in my left ear I could hear a set of two heavy boots trail down the hall towards my cell. My grandfather remained unconscious in the opposite corner of the cell with his back facing me. If my senses proved me right, he’s left us a few hours ago to a better place. I only stared at the men dressed in black clothing with leather ascents who stood across the uneven, iron bars of the cell. What was the most sickening about them was the pelt that still carried the head of the wolf on the shoulders of their cloak. The faces of my people.

I growled lowly in my throat challenging these men to come close to me. They laughed and shoved the uneven bars of the cell door with their mudded boots open and stepped into the cell creating a half moon around me. I remained still as possible monitoring their movements cautiously with my eyes. The only reliable sense I had left. The center one with a grey wolf around his black cloak crouched down to my level. He took my chin between his calloused thick hands and brought my face up to look at him. His yellowed teeth showed behind his grime smile. His unkept long, brown hair fanned over his face only making his appearance more menacing. You’ve heard the verbal stories passed down through generations from your grandparents about these men. The horrific things these men did. The hunters.

He licked his chapped, thin lips before speaking, “It’s such a shame a pretty doll like this is such a filthy little bitch. If she wasn’t such scum I would’ve taken her to my bed. Sadly, for you my dear, my Lord calls for you.” He dropped my chin roughly and shoved a blacken, muslin bag over your head and tightened it with a string. I couldn’t see where they were dragging me, but I tried to mesmerize the turns we were taking but it was hard when your feet were scrapping cement. My feet weren’t used to such rough terrain, instead accustomed to running through grass, soft dirt, and the fuzzy carpet of my home. I missed home.

In fact, I was just there a few hours ago! A day ago? I’m not really sure how much time has passed honestly since I’ve been in this cell.

It was Sunday and my family held a monthly dinner to take a moment to celebrate life and being a family. I was sleeping in late that day when my mom came in the room and shoved open my curtains that block out the harsh noon sun. I enjoy the sun, just not when I’m trying to sleep. I grumble knowing that this is the end, the end of my precious slumber. Without warning she jumps on top of me and tickles me leaving me no choice to get up to stop her. I swear my mother never grew up, she’s more like a big sister than a parental figure. “Y/N, its Sunday. You know what that means?” I grumble under the covers while my mother leans her head into the covers to get a better listen. “Your grandparents are coming in from the North. They took a train here this morning and will be arriving around 5pm. You know how hard it is for them to travel so get up and help me. Get dressed first, wear something nice nothing casual Aure! We don’t have a lot of time!” I sneak a hand out of the blanket and wave it to her and give her an okay sign. She pats my butt in understanding the shaky promise and leaves the room.

Aure obviously wasn’t your name. I liked the name though, but my mom thought my legal name fit better. It just had this flow to it that was so…me, or so she insists. Before I was born, my dad went to Spain for a study abroad program for college and stayed with a Spanish family. He was taken into the family like one of their own during his stay. The wife/mother of the family taught him things his family lacked and found a new family in them. He grew very close to her and years later back at home when he found out he was going to have a daughter he wanted to name her after that woman. Her name was Aureliana (but your family found it simpler to call me by Aure). He asked her before he left if her name held a meaning and she said it meant golden and an emperor from Rome bared that name; more realistically her mother wanted her life to be golden like the word itself. My mother had decided on her children’s name as long as she could remember, so it left your father little room to argue. He found a loophole and called me Aure as a nickname, because I am as precious as gold to him.

I went to shower first before I swung open the French doors to my closet. I didn’t have many party dresses, but the ones I did I took care of. It was Spring, so I went with my champagne-peach spaghetti strap short dress that set just above my knees. It was pastel enough to match the new turn of the season, but comfy enough to maneuver in. Comfort comes first after all with clothing. I sat at my white vanity that used to be my grandmothers and set my face with light makeup. I was only staying indoors today anyways. I French braided my hair from crown to tip and pulled at the strands to loosen it up. A few pieces were taken out around my temple and cascaded on the side of my face. My mother came back in the room already dressed up as well in her blue, long sleeve knee length dress. She had her hair tied up in a tight bun that complimented her sharp features. The gold jewelry complimented her gold eyes. It was a unique thing that belonged to your people, even more unique to female alphas; only female alpha’s have gold eyes. She grabbed the two ends of the chains I already raised to latch the rose gold necklace, but took over halfway wordlessly. It was one piece of the set my father to me for my last birthday when I turned seventeen. My mother reached into the aged, heirloom jewelry box and pulled out the six rose gold rose pins for my hair. She weaved them through the braid into a small garden. I looped in the small hoop earring into my ears as the last touch and after latching the last hoop I took in everything. My metallic, rose gold eyes matched my jewelry perfectly.

I was born with gold eyes like my mother but as I got older red bleed into the gold mixing it into a rose gold. In a childish fit I was ashamed of them, I didn’t want to be different. I wanted to be like the rest of my pack, like the other female alpha’s generations before me. I sat at on the top of the porch chairs ashamed of my eyes but my father sat down behind me incasing me in between his legs. He set his bearded chin on my head, “The purple blends with the edges of the sky at night and for centuries people have painted that same sky. Each sunset is unique, no day will the clouds be the same. There will be no night where the sunset doesn’t marble into different colors.” I stopped sobbing hearing my dad’s words. He always talked some sense into me and told stories instead of lectures to get his message across. He wound his arms around me in a comforting hug, “Aure, Aureliana, my love, do you know that your name is as unique as the sky?” I shook my head acknowledging I’ve never bothered to ask, it’s just always been a self-truth I didn’t question. He sighed rocking me side to side gently and began, “Aureliana was the name of a special woman, who was like a mother to me, when I went to Spain. She told me the great legend of her name. Aureliana meant golden and that it was the name of an emperor of the Romans. The Romans were strong, smart, and diverse people who wore their red and gold robes proudly. They were greatest people of their time! Of course, your mother wanted to name you Y/N, but I still think you’re my little golden token. I’m grateful to have you Aure and I wouldn’t ever change that. You are strong and smart. Don’t be ashamed of the same colors the Roman’s wore proudly. My precious, little wolf, be the strong and valiant one I know you are.”

Being the daughter of an Alpha was a big responsibility, you were expected to lead the pack later when it was time to pass it down to the next reigning leader as the new Luna. The words my father told me that evening never left my every day motivational speech. I’ve held my head proudly since then and I want to lead my pack with pride when the time came. My pack was only a smaller division of a larger collective tribe. The region that I belong to was made of five different family packs, but my family was the second in ranking. The Kim family was the main alpha’s that ruled the area and their alpha worked for the Council as the Minister of Wolves and Canine relations. Your father was the secretary for the Minister earning the spot as a wise alpha and a smart man. 

I walked down the stairs trailing after my mother into the kitchen. It was only my mother and myself in the house for the meantime to finish dinner and decorate the house before my father returned with my grandparents, his parents. My mother’s family disappeared five years ago, never to be found. I mixed some of the dishes and went to set the table with a large bouquet centerpiece. A few streamers were hung to create a festive atmosphere and bring all the décor together. It was tradition in wolf culture to be close to your family and mine lived by that diligently. I was working on some decorations in the living room when I hear the familiar car horn coming from the drive way. I slipped on my outside slippers and made my way out and down the porch steps and jogged up to the white Jeep Grand Cherokee. I waited for my dad to come out the car and he opened his arms wide and said, “Aure!” With an open invitation I jumped into his arms and squeezed him with all I had. He laughed at my eagerness and set me down. I turned to my grandparents struggling to get out. My grandpa was a tall, lean man with salt and pepper hair. He said his wrinkles were caused by grandma, “the woman never knows how to stop nagging me Y/N,” at least I quote from him. Grandma was a short, small woman but she had enough spunk in her to rival me. I hugged them equally as tight just not jumping this time around. I politely took their carry-ons walking with them into the house as they told me about their adventure on the train. Your father followed closely behind with their suitcase and closed the front door.

It was around seven pm when everything was on the table and served onto everyone’s plate. My father raised his glass clinking it with a nearby utensil. “I’m so glad my parents could make it to this dinner. It’s always great having you in our home. It isn’t home without everyone here tonight, Howls to the kin!” You all howled in cheer and clinked your glasses, but in my gauntlet it was only apple juice. I couldn’t drink any alcohol yet since it was illegal. The meal was delicious, my mother was an amazing cook. All adults at the table were tipsy with the merlot wine that my father has been saving for the occasion. I was facing the bay window sitting next to my mother, across from your grandparents with my father at the head of the table. All the adults were so in tuned with some old story that I’ve heard every Sunday dinner. They were clearly giggling at the same boring parts and retelling the same old jokes. I stared out the window not being able to leave the table until I cleaned my plate. I twirled my fork in the few last bites of pasta, but I didn’t raise it to take a bite. I stared out at the tree line of the property. The moonlight shined brightly on the mid-size back yard reflecting on the freshly dewed grass. We were far out from the city and from the closet pack house, it was safer for us and allowed us to run the forest in our natural states. There were no fences around the property since we wanted to run freely and return at will.

The tree line seemed to move and sway, I rubbed my eyes clearing it of any haze. I was positive I didn’t drink anything so why was the tree line changing? The black shadows took to a uniform line of dark shadows approaching the house out of the trees. They wore long, black cloaks, so you couldn’t make out any faces. I panicked my heart was racing, I yelled breaking the warm, nostalgic atmosphere, “Dad, Dad, there are people approaching the house! Look out the window, Look!” As if he sobered up instantly, his eyes burned a bright red and he peered at the tree line finally seeing the approaching shadows. A growl ripped through everyone in the room and I turned to the window again now seeing them more clearly. Each carried a pelt, some multiple, of their hunt with large knifes tucked into a sheath on their belt. They were armed in leather armor under their cloaks as I caught glimpses within strides. The man in the middle with multiple pelts on his cloak raised his hand and his minions stopped. He raised his head and to the side allowing my family to see the smirk of his teeth. He unsheathed his large sword gripping the leather handle that had a wolf’s tail hanging as an ornament. The blade was held in the air and it was dripping in purple, viscous solution. My eyes widened, I knew that syrup very well and whispered audibly, “wolfsbane.” The man kept arching his arm all the way back and then threw his knife towards us. Screams wrecked the room as the knife cracked the glass shattering the window and the knife was left oscillating stuck in the wooden table. My mother grabbed my hand calling along my grandmother, “Honey, we’re going to run. Don’t stop running okay? When we reach the front lawn, I want you to shift into your wolf. Go!” I looked towards my father and grandpa, who was already shifting and charging towards the men. I whimpered. There were too many men, I already knew this wasn’t going to end well. My mother dragged me to the front door and I made it into the lawn bare feet, “Shift! Don’t bother removing clothes just run!” The sound of clothes ripping and bones cracking filled the air, but close along the boots and laughs of the men followed. I didn’t look back, I kept running with my family at my side.

I was able to make it a half mile out climbing over and under shrubbery, trees, and anything in the way. It wasn’t long before you heard a yelp and against better judgment I took a gander back only to be horrified when you saw that your grandmother was being pulled by the tail towards the men. They raised their purple knifes letting the purple syrup drip tauntingly and then straight into her. I was horrified but my mother nudged my shoulder midstride to keep running; it wasn’t time to stop. My vision was getting blurry with tears. We made it past a river bank and saw an upcoming edge of a cliff. If we jumped, we could get away. We made it a bit further, I was trailing in front of my mother when I heard a pained howl. I stopped a few steps ahead and saw she was stuck in a bear trap. I was circling her whining, there wasn’t anything I could do in this state. I approached her and tried to bite the claws open finding any lever to release the pressure. I was panicking because I could smell the putrid smell of the hunters. The distinct smell of wolfsbane was getting closer and closer. I scratched and bite at the trap for a release, my claws were filing against the rusted metal of the old forgotten trap. My mother was barking at me to leave, leave and go far away but I wasn’t going to leave her behind. Before I knew it a large calloused hand encircled my neck and held me above the ground hind legs dangling. I couldn’t breathe but I was kicking and biting at the hands holding me. They laughed at my struggle, “Well look at what we have here. Two females? Well if it isn’t our lucky day.” One of the five men was stroking my mothers fur, but retracting his hand back when she snapped at him. He clicked his tongue at her, “stubborn, bitch.” He then placed his foot on the trap and eventually applied enough pressure to hear a snap of bone where the two sides of the bear trap met again. I roared, and my mother was screaming at the loss of her limb. The amount of blood flowing was overwhelming. They looked towards me and noticed my eyes, “wow, look at this one’s eyes. It would sell for so much if we dug them out and sold them don’t ya think?” I was shaking more violently doing everything I could to get out of their grasp. My mother looked into my eyes one last time before the gold left hers to turn a black as the man brought his up knife in both hands and through her chest. It hurt so much, and I was feeling sick. My vision was blacking in and out and before you knew it you passed out from the lack of air.

The muslin over my head didn’t lessen all of my senses. I could smell the different owners of blood, but I recognized notes of my fathers and grandpa’s as I was hurled to the floor of the room. I could only hear four heartbeats in the room. Before the muslin was removed, my arms were twisted behind my back locked in cuffs that were attached to decayed chains latched to the celling in my kneeling position. A scratchy rope was tied around my thighs and calves into a permanent kneeling position. This position really put strain on my broken rib, but I made no notion of it. I wasn’t going to let them get under my skin. My father always warned me if I was ever in this position to show no fear, don’t directly challenge but handle things logically. With him being in politics, this isn’t the first threat our family has faced. The bag was removed off my head and I had to squint to adjust to the bright surgical lighting of the room. The room had tiles lining the wall and on the opposite wall my father was suspended from the ceiling in chains like mine. His face was so bloated and the injury from somewhere in his hairline was dripping down his face. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to remain composed with my head held up high. I was still trying to forget what happened to my mother and grandparents. The same man who threw the knife through the window was standing over a machine with different knobs and switches. From the machine ground lead wires were snaked on the ground but lead to attachments on my father at random locations on his chest.

My nostrils flared at the sight taking deeper breathes and from the burning smell of flesh. I couldn’t turn my head up very much since I was forced into a bowing position. I was able to bring my head to glimpse over my lashes at my father who tried to speak to me, but he was only able to gurgle out blood. I lowered my head before I lost all self-control. The traumatic image was becoming too much. The man once standing in front of the generator began pacing the room, “Well, are you going to tell us now? Your poor, poor daughter wouldn’t need to face the same pain, right? It would be a shame to waste a pretty face. You’re going to tell us where the Kim’s home is, right?” My dad was struggling against the chains, “don’t touch her!” The man responded like chastising a child, “that’s not the answer I wanted, now is it.” He didn’t get any response though my father refused to let them know anything.

The man stepped in front of me taking me in and brought his hunting knife out of his tool belt. He circled around me and crouched behind me waving the knife around between his index and thumb. My father was growling viciously with his fangs elongated grazing his already cut lip. I whimpered when he dragged the blade over my skin much like a cat scratching a post. I was trembling causing the chains to rattle, “Oh, little puppy are you scared?” I didn’t respond but attempted to stop the trembling. He sighed and with his cold tone, “Daughter like father.” He stood up and brought the knife to the top of my dress and brought it down tearing the back open and then brought the knife to my bra and ripped that as well. He cleared my spine of any fabric raking his calloused, dry hands up and down my spine and exposing it to the frigid air of the room. I didn’t bother holding back my panting now, I was terrified. The man twirled the knife in his hand again lazily eyeing my father, “This is what we’re going to do. We’re going to go in intervals of cutting her and shocking you until you answer me.” My father was growling but it was cut off with a pained yelled when electricity ran through his system. I was pressing my lips tightly together silently screaming as the purple knife cut into my upper arm. The pause was short in between repetitions when the man yelled again at my father for answers. Dad was sobbing and yelling for them to stop, to leave me alone. You remained silent, not wanting to spend any energy on speaking.

After more rounds they threw water on your father when he was nearing passing out. I couldn’t keep track anymore of the gashes my arms and legs, they burned like fire because of the wolfsbane. The one that burned the most was the “H” he engraved on my thigh. The pain from the others was dull but it was chronic enough to make me hold your breath occasionally to displace the tension. The man accepted a large bucket form another hunter and brought it to loam over me this time and presented it to my father. Another male held up my father’s chin to acknowledge the lead torturer. He held up a five-gallon (nineteen liter) container with steaming, hot water higher in gesture, “we specially boiled this for her. Now for the last time, where is it?” My father was sobbing at the man holding his chin, but when he got no response the man said, “you leave me with no choice.” He truly couldn’t respond; his facial muscles weren’t responding anymore.

I was trembling so intensely that the chains attached to my cuffs were swinging in the little room they had. The drips of water from the bucket sprinkled on my back and stung upon contract. I held my head low and closed my eyes. I started mumbling comforting words to myself, anything to take my mind off the reality of the situation. I repeated lyrics from the song my mother sang to me that only our people knew. The world felt like it slowed when I felt the first hit of the wave of water. I screamed as hard as I could and the pain in the wake of it was so intense my ears began to ring. My throat felt raw when he pouring stopped but the sobbing didn’t stop. He kept pouring a second time, then a third time after a short break knowing it would intensified the pain. I was still trembling now not from fear but pain. I slumped forward and to the side off my knees onto my left thigh. The man who poured the lava on me commented, “such a shame,” but there was no empathy in his voice. He walked back over to my father and turned the electricity up and kept it on until he passed out. Not long after the muslin bag was thrown over my head again and they undid the cuffs. I just slumped to the floor face first unable to move. They dragged my father and I back to the cell where we were held earlier and laid me on the cold cell floor. They removed the bag around my head and I noticed my grandfather no longer laid in the corner. I don’t remember much after because the world was getting darker and I eventually gave into the slumber when the pain and the blood loss became too much.

I woke up in my dad’s embrace sometime later, he was petting my head whispering sweet nothings into my hair. He was crying and repeating apologies. I opened my eyes and muttered “Dad” somewhere in between a lingual language and slurring. He didn’t stop his ministrations but now changed his words, “Your name is Aure. You’re no longer Y/N. If anyone ask you say that is who you are. The others, they didn’t make it, but you, you will! I’m going to help you escape. I need you to live on Aure. Once we reach the front door I need you to run and get as far away as possible. My little wolf you will run!” I was unsure of what he meant, what did he mean only I was going to escape? Why weren’t we going together? “Dad, it’s both of us or nothing.” He shook his head and stroked my cheek and told me that when the guards leave be prepared to leave.

I wasn’t prepared when my dad was able to bend the uneven metal bars, or when I snuck down the cell hallway up the stairs. The torch lights flickered when we passed by them. I wasn’t prepared when he held his hand over my mouth walking up the irregularly spaced cement stairs into the cabin on ground floor. I wasn’t prepared when he shoved me out the front door when the hunters ambushed him seeing us trying to escape. I wasn’t prepared when he fought them off with everything he had and he yelled to me with his last breath “Run!”. I had to leave him. I ran, unprepared, but I ran away.

I shifted into my wolf form because I was able to run faster on four legs than two. The pain from the burns along my spine and the gashes all over my body made the shift harder and regaining traction back nauseating. I stumbled my way into the forest and broke into a full run with all I had. Pain was secondary now. I kept running even when I couldn’t hear any more voices. I couldn’t trust silence. I kept running even when I was stumbling over my front paws, I must keep going. I came across a river at the end of a blue-green waterfall. Behind the waterfall’s cascade was a cave but before I made any moves into it I smelled the surroundings for anyone or anything. The coast was clear, so I stumbled into the entrance slipping on some rocks and into a shallow pool of cold water. The cold soothed my burns and the dirt in my fur contaminant the once clear water. The normally light-brown, white coat was a dark brown and burgundy. I stayed in the pool, I didn’t have energy to get back up. I was done running off adrenaline. I began sobbing knowing I now had lost my whole family. I had no one anymore. I cried myself into exhaustion and passed out in the water.

Daylight poured into the cave diffused in scattered light through the curtains of water. I laid in the same position for a while longer because the adrenaline was finally wearing off. I was so sore, but I was able to prop myself flat onto my stomach, whimpering when I put too much pressure on my ribs, and licked at my wounds enough to seal them. Werewolf’s have a special enzyme in their saliva that provide a Neosporin topical protection. Normally werewolves heal fast, but under extreme stress it can take just as long as a human’s regrowth rate. I had to get up and keep going, I didn’t know how far away the hunters were or if they were already waiting for me nearby. I limped my way out of the cave and drank some water from a clean pool before I carried on. The pain wasn’t as bad as last night, but my back felt tight with the now seared flesh solidifying into scars. Along my way I tried to hunt but no small creatures were around and if there was they were too fast. I kept going until it was pitch black out. A cabin amongst the trees broke the darkness with its porch light. I crouched behind bushes and observed it for any life. There was an old, green pickup truck off to the side of the cabin. I knew someone had to be living there, there must be food, all I had to do was sneak in to take some. I watched the home for any obvious signs hunters were a part of the place, but there wasn’t any pelts or animal skins.

After waiting for an hour, I crept to the side of the house in my human form naked to a side window that was left ajar. I creaked the wooden window pane open but stopped when it got too noisy. I waited for any sound, but nothing came. I gripped the wood and worked my way into the house landing on a knitted rug. I used my night vision to my advantage and observed the room locating the Kitchen. I crept through the dark house into the kitchen. The wooden floor boards would occasionally creak, but I tried to space it out enough to seem like natural, old home settling creaks. The steel double door of the fridge was calling to me, so I braced for the sound of the hiss from opening the door and held my breath as it opened. The decompression of the fridge activated the humming of the radiator. There was too much noise going on, so I grabbed any Tupperware and a crispy, cold apple and ran back to the window.

The light turned on and I froze in the middle of a living room with the evidence in plain sight. My bare back was turned to whomever the two owners of fast paced heart beats were, and I turned around with the apple in my mouth and my eyes wide. I covered my chest with my scared arms and the Tupperware protecting myself as much as I could. The older couple were still in the midst of tying their robes over their pajamas. I began stepping back but tripped over the same knitted rug I landed on spilling the contents on the Tupperware on the floor and myself. I was lowly growling in a way to have them back away enough for me to sneak back out the window. They held their hands up in defense and the older man spoke first, “we aren’t going to hurt you. Please, just calm down.” I was still eyeing the window but my direction of attention changed when they said, “You’re hurt, let us patch you up and feed you. You’re hungry right?” I stopped growling but yapped back in a broken voice, “No, you’re just going to take me back to them! I won’t go back!” They exchanged confused looks not knowing who I was referring too. “Honey, we don’t know who you’re talking about. Please, let us help you.” The room was silent for a few minutes and I looked around taking in the room to see if they had any weapons or pelts. The living room was humble with an old sofa, wooden tables and family pictures. I untensed when nothing indicated hunters and hunched over, but immediately cried out when the movement put stress on my wounds. The older woman inched her way towards me and was able to pick up the apple that fell out of my mouth and handed it to me. With a reluctant hand I extended then brought it back, but fully went to grab it rapidly. The older woman took my other hand and lead me to the bathroom. She asked me to stand in the shower so she could wash off the dirt and clean my wounds. She was truly gentle with me and didn’t ask any questions. I want to run, but the comforting hand of hers reminded me of my own grandmother. I started crying, an ugly cry, hunching over to collapsing to my own feet. The older woman was alarmed, she thought she hurt me further and asked what’s wrong. I shook my head and she brought me into her chest in an embrace not caring that she was getting wet. She rocked me back in forth until my sobs stopped. She dressed my wounds but said, “I’m not a nurse so this is the best I can do. I can’t cover your back up with any bandage. The burn is too extensive, I’m going to just apply aloe and we’ll let it heal on its own.” I nodded slowly in confirmation and she took a step out to her room to grab me some clothing. I finally took a step towards the wide mirror. The woman that looked back at me was an unfamiliar creature. My skin was pale littered in black and blue marks and gauze looped over the countless cuts. I slowly turned around to take a look at my back, if I could call it that anymore. It could’ve been mistaken for a world map from the apex of my neck all the way down to the small of the back. It was roaring red with purple lining the jagged edges of the map, the tiny cluster of blisters were inflamed full to the brim with serum. I was numb at this point, I had no tears left in me, no energy left to mourn anymore.

The family fed me and gave me a room to stay in, they didn’t ask any questions just let me sleep. They respected my sensitive nature for the night. The next evening I woke up after sixteen hours of sleep and was greeted by the older man sipping coffee on the couch, while his wife was across from him knitting a blanket. They looked up at me and smiled widely, “Evening dear, there’s food set on a plate on the dinner table for you.” I nodded and sat down in one of the four chairs with the plate of food. They both joined me at the table sitting across from me. I stopped eating when the atmosphere became uncomfortable. The old man spoke first with a stern voice, “If you’re going to stay here until your better we need to know who you are and where you came from.” I set the utensil down and stared at my plate, but the man spoke again,” I see your eyes are a different color than any natural color, are you one of them?” The older man spoke last words with venom and I knew it wasn’t safe to tell him the truth. I settled for a half-truth half lie on the spot, “my-my name is Aure. I ran away from..”gulp,” the a group of men that took me away from my family. They were sick men and performed experiments on me and my eyes. The last time was too much and I just ran away. I couldn’t take it anymore.” I struggled a bit with a solid story, but it came off as if what I was saying was too painful to relate. I was sure I probably sounded slightly cynical but that just helped me out. I was hoping they would take sympathy on me and consider me a rightful victim. The older woman grabbed my hand in her and patted it, “I’m so sorry that you went through all that. Those men must’ve experimented with wolf blood. Should we call the police? You can stay here as long as you want dear. We’ll be more than happy to take you in.” I looked up afraid, “please, no I don’t want to involve the authorities. I-I just want to stay hidden, it’s safer that way.” The older man just nodded not caring to sit much longer at the table. “He can be rough around the edges, but he means well.” I smiled at her words, but knew I would be walking on glass in this house.

Two years passed, and I’ve never left the cabin. I was happy here, although the first few months were awkward and a struggle the couple never made me feel obliged to anything. I was able to hide who I truly was well with no mishaps. They asked me to call them something else besides mister and misses and I settled on Nana and Papa. Papa taught me how to work the gardens in the back and I even started my own lane of vegetation. Nana taught me how to knit and brew the best cups of tea. It was humble and quiet, but I was glad I had a place to stay. The family had two sons, but they rarely came to visits since they lived in the city. Their old room was now my room and I would read the old comic books they had. The one that caught my attention was Marvel’s Black Widow. I read it back and forth, over and over again. I even found some books on how to fight with diagrams! It was really a boy’s room. They told me they’ve always wanted a daughter, so I was a blessing in disguise.

At night when no one was awake I crept outside to the back and shifted enjoying my wolf form and resting the itch of the beast. I wasn’t the same tawny wolf I used to be with my beautiful light-brown, white coat. My back had a large patch of missing where the scars wouldn’t grow hair back. There was a unique scar on my hind leg of the letter H from when they cut me up letting anyone know who they were. The hunters were forever attached to me. That wasn’t the only scar, my arms were also covered in scars not as large as the H but still notable. I would take the book with me and practice the diagrams. I wanted to be able to defend myself if anything like that were to happen again. I wouldn’t let it happen again. I would always return “home” before they got up and carried on with life.

Nana came up to me with her carrying her canvas grocery bags and list of groceries; papa was slowly in tow adjusting his paperboy hat on his head with the keys in his hand. “Aure, we will be gone until five, but we’ll be back before sundown. We need to make a trip to the store and visit a fellow neighbor. Will you be fine by yourself?” I shook your head, “yes, Nana. I have chores to finish anyways so I will be busy!” She rubbed my arm and they both trailed their way out the door into the pick-up truck. I stood at the door and waved them off watching the truck become a dot in the distance. I went back inside and rolled up my sleeves, it was time to get to work. I cleaned the living room, bathroom and all the bedrooms in no time. I made myself an early lunch and was officially done with all the chores around two p.m. and it would still be another three hours before they came back. I decided I would take advantage of this time alone and shift into my wolf form that way I could sleep all night. I went out back and stripped of my clothing and hid it behind a tree. I shifted with a crack and popping of my bones, but ended up in my natural state. The breeze dusted through my tawny fur and it was the most refreshing sensation. I happily ran a typically path I created chasing any small wild life in tease, rubbing my whole body on the fresh dirt and basked in the sun. It was paradise. I took a nap in the sun on a boulder that acted like a heating pad, but before I knew it the rock grew cold. I snapped awake to a starry sky and bid goodbye to the long-gone sun. I knew I had to make it home fast and change without anyone seeing me.

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would take me back to the familiar cabin. Within a distant from the cabin I approached the typical tree where I hid my clothing besides, but I wasn’t alone. Papa held up my dress clearly panicked and looked around for you calling out my name. In the clearing of the tree he caught me in my wolf form standing a few trees away. I shifted back into my human form covering my naked body and called to him, “Papa, please. I can explain. I can ex-.” He threw the dress to the ground causing dust to fly up in a cloud. He didn’t let me finish my statement, he never would. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the front of the cabin where Nana was waiting. She was wide eye when she saw me naked and being dragged back. She ran up to me but Papa yelled at her, “Stay back, she’s one of them! The tramp!” I winced at his strong words. Nana was looking at me with pleading eyes, she was wishing what she heard wasn’t true. He threw me down to the floor like my dress earlier. My knees scrapped against the dry dirt and he left walking into the house. Nana came up to me and grabbed my shoulders, “please, Aure, tell me it’s not true. You’re our Aure, you can’t be one of them!” Tears streamed down my face silently and down to the dirt, I didn’t want them to find out this way. “Nana—,” I spoke to her softly grabbing her hand, but it was yanked away from me by Papa. “Get back from her! She doesn’t deserve our kindness. She’s no better than the dirt she sits on. She’s even worse than that. Her kind should all die!” I couldn’t hold my sobs back in anymore, his words stung.

He pulled Nana behind him and then brought up his rifle to my forehead. The cold metal barrel sat in between my eyes waiting. I stopped moving, everything seemed to go in slow motion. No, no, he wasn’t going to really shoot me, he was just trying to scare me. I scooted back on my legs away from his gun. Nana was shouting at him to stop and lower the rifle, but he just yelled over her with a ferocious roar to shut up. It was as if all life in the forest stopped, the trees weren’t swaying, no small animals moved, the wind was silent. I stared back at the stoutly man who raised the machinery to me. I slowly stood up, “Papa—!” He spat at my feet, “don’t call me any endearing terms mongrel.” I knew it was no use arguing with him anymore, but I had to get away. I had to live I made a promise to my father. I backed away slowly one baby step at a time and noticing his finger switch over to the trigger as he mounted the butt of the gun on his shoulder. The darkness all seemed to blend in as I turned around not facing my once temporary family anymore and took strides away from them. The first long step was successful, your hair was blown behind you from your fast pace. I felt my toes curl around the loose dirt with each step and releasing it along with every propulsion. The air was cold stung and dried out my throat as I huffed forward. I felt it before I heard the echo of the bang of gunfire. I held my breath upon impact as my knees skidded across the stale forest floor. Tears were rolling down my cheek, the bullet was logged in my thigh. I let out a scream that echoed enough to disturb the dead. I propped my hands in front of me and allowed the change to come over me. I had to keep going! I wasn’t dying here tonight, not tonight!

I shifted the best you could and kept thrusted off the ground running full speed. In the distant other rounds of gunshots rang out in my direction, but they became a faint echo the longer I kept going. I kept running, running for my life. The low hanging branches would graze against my side, but I didn’t want to stop. I climbed up a hill, crossed a river bank, and kept going until vision started blurring. The tall pine trees stood over me as I fell against one propping myself up. The pain was unbearable, I couldn’t even support my leg up anymore. I began limping with the leg raised but stopping at every other tree to rest.

Eleven, large grey wolves glided through the night. The sound of unison marching and panting broke the quiet night. Namjoon remained in the back while his father remained in front leading the pack. The males were out tonight monitoring the perimeter and answering the call to their wolf with the freedom to run. Namjoon remained in the back to keep track of the younger ones, not letting them deviate from the path. His father was the main alpha of the tribe, he was the Minister of Wolves. He eventually would have to take on that role also being an alpha. The hierarchy of wolfs were maintained in the blood lines and passed down through generations. Namjoon was a large, dark grey wolf that is larger than the others in his pack and the average werewolf. He was almost the spitting image of his father. The wolves ran and ran coming across nothing out of line, until they smelled me. Namjoon halted the group with a howl. He lifted his muzzle to the air and took in the scent of iron and an unfamiliar wolf. He looked towards his father and only two other betas followed him in his search. They crept and moved closer to the scent. About a quarter of a mile away, Namjoon saw the owner of the scent. I was leaning against the tree panting, sure these would be my last breathes. I finally registered that three other beings were in my area. I lifted my head to gaze at three large wolfs, the middle one was the largest. They were lowly growling in my direction. I wasn’t about to back down, even in the face of death. I shakily stood on my legs and facing their direction and changed my stance into a defensive one. I was challenging them, my rose gold eyes gleamed with anger. The largest one with bright red eyes stepped forward attempting to circle me, but I snapped and growled at him. His body language was telling me to back down and submit, but I wasn’t going to submit to anyone. When I felt he was getting too close I ran off. I didn’t get too far when I stumbled over my front paws when my hind leg gave out. I skidd across the floor in a loud yelp. The pain was too great, I had no other choice. I tried crawling away on my paws dragging my hind legs but I couldn’t gain any traction. The wolves came up behind me and the same red eyed one circled around to face my front and sat down in front of me. The others tried approaching but he just growled at them. He knew it when he first smelled it, he knew it when he got closer, and he knew it when he saw you. You were his mate.

In your tired state you still growled at him, but he wasn’t having it. He transformed into his human form and asked the others to warn his father of your presence. They left and I was left with a handsome, naked man. He came to crouch down next to me and spoke softly, “I need you to switch back. I can’t help you in this way. I won’t hurt you. I don’t know how much longer you’re going to live if you stay out here.” I didn’t want him touching me, but for some reason when he spoke to me it felt comforting. A type of safe I haven’t known in a very long time. I conceded and shifted back into my human form laying on my side. My vision was going in and out and eventually I couldn’t hear him anymore. Namjoon quick to react and picked you up bridal style avoiding your wound. He ran back to the pack covering up your chest by bringing you closer to him away from the prying eyes. His father nodded, and the pack continued forward. Namjoon ran back to the pack house about a mile away. In between he would take looks at you, his beautiful mate. He couldn’t make out much since it was so dark, but what he could his heart already was yours.

He made his way up to the oak tree where the whole pack hid their clothing in a container disguised as a rock. He slipped his pants on and his shirt over you. He ran through the back door of the pack house and called for his grandmother, “Help! Please, help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 01/15/2018:[Aurelius Prologue](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169726599418/aurelius-part-0-prologue)


	2. Aurelius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bullet wound and body scars.

The sound of his footsteps was thrumming against the dirt like the drums of war. As if the bass was bowing deeper in lower frequency with each lunge, drawing out in a hum left to ring in your ears in a faint whisper. Stronger and thundering with each step matching the intensity of the crimson obscurity in his eyes. Increasing, increasing, and never breaking the pace. He was making his way forward almost silently against the mulchy floor with a blurring pace. He takes a glimpse down to see the color leaving her with each pressing second. Fear blooms over his being, a blistering red accompanied by anger at the savages who decided to hurt her, his mate.

The darkness of the forest was broken when the familiar large estate welcomed him. He sat her down for a split second amongst a small bed of mulch to rummage through the wooden box that was designed to hide amongst the rocks. It was important no one found their clothing, not that many knew they lived out here anyways. They couldn’t afford any more mistakes. Practically speaking, it was more of a way to prevent bugs from crawling up their back when they put their shirts on. He tossed a black, over sized shirt behind him and slipped on his denim straight jeans before he turned around. There wasn’t time for complete modesty the shirt was slipped over her bare chest. His beast purred when she wore a piece of him. Regaining pace, he picked her back up and ran up the back stairs connecting the acres of forest and the welcoming warmth. He banged on the glass sliding door with his foot growling viciously for anyone to open up. A second later one of his cousin’s mate slid the door open, but she wasn’t given a chance to question the noise noticing the dying woman in his arms. “Grandmother! Please, Help me! Help me! She’s dying!” For an older woman she was fast; she came around the entrance of the kitchen not bothering to look at him already directing his actions. She’s sensed him about a mile away, the urgency in his pace. “Take her up to the room,” she pointed upstairs towards Namjoon,” you, child, go get me the atropine.” She was directing everyone within the vicinity to participate in the carrying. “Atropine?” He gurgled out sensing the life diming in his mate it was stressing now carrying weight up the grand main staircase. “The wound has wolfsbane, quiet a lot too.” Namjoon looked down at you worriedly, in high concentrations it could be lethal. Death was inevitable.

She opened the infirmary room. It was created when enough of the pack members came back injured from runs. He set you down on a table moving to the right side grabbing your wrist, your pulse was soft now. His eyes widened, “Grandmother, please!” The young woman brought in the Atropine vile kept in a safe in the basement. The older woman pushed Namjoon aside finally taking in the bullet wound on your thigh. Tsking to herself older woman asked for Namjoon to step outside the room. He went to open his mouth to refuse, but she insisted, “don’t make me repeat myself.” He had no choice, he didn’t want to watch you in pain, but he didn’t want you without him either. You weren’t alone anymore.

The other woman was already setting up an IV bag with a saline drip on your arm. She went to grab the medical tongs, iodine, gauze with saline solution setting it neatly on a side table that draped over the table. All mates in the pack were taught basic medical procedures by his grandmother when the were accepted into the family. She pulled out the wooden hair stick tucked in her neat bun and within a ceramic bowl she poured the Atropine and began mixing it with the end of her pin. The wooden pin was blessed by the moon goddess and it was passed down the Lunas’ of the Kim family for generations. The wound was washed out with the saline solution and cleaned around the exterior with iodine. She didn’t even look up at the other woman but with an outstretched hand asked for the tongs. The cold metal was passed and with a deep breath she pressed the forks into the tongs into the wound fishing for the bullet.

The digging was a violent wake up call. My nails extended clawing at the bed with guttural growling. I wasn’t physically awake, but it was the beast within still acting on instinct to fight for my life. Namjoon knocked on the door, but was told, “Stay out!” His grandmother turned the tongs one last time dislodging the bullet dropping it onto the side tray. She was sweating, but it wasn’t over. She went back looking for fragments, but it came out clean. She poured the blessed Atropine in the wound mumbling chants of, “please protect one of your servants, guide this unfortunate beast. Do not ask for her to return just yet, she has much work to do Moon spirit.” I let a visceral scream at the burn of the antidote. Again, the beast was taking over and it was her screaming fighting against the burn. Namjoon’s beast was roaring internally, the pain you were going through was tearing him from the inside out. The pull he felt towards you caused him to feel a degree of your pain.

Eventually she stopped pouring the antidote and the screaming quieted. They cleaned everything up as much as possible and his grandmother let the other woman do the dressing. His grandmother finally opened the door to a pacing, agitated Namjoon. She just smiled at him, “she’s going to be alright. I think the moon goddess really looks after this one.” The visual upset in his eyes didn’t curve, he needed to see you for himself. His grandmother put a hand on his chest as he made steps to the room, “ I know that look in any wolves eyes. She may be your destiny, but treat her kindly now. She still is fighting for her life in her mind. Give her space and time. Take her up to one of the guest rooms, she can’t remain in the infirmary all night.” He nodded understanding that his grandmother wanted the best and was the most logical at the moment. He mustn’t act on instincts.

He came in to the room to see that color has returned to you slowly, but you were still covered by mud and other forest accessories. The amount of blood on the table made his beast whined, he wanted to take away the pain. He wanted to hold you in his arms until the end of time. He was able to satisfy that to a certain extent when the mate finished wrapping your leg and stepped away. He picked you up gently this time around. The warmth from his chest brought me yearning closer to him unconsciously. He was going to go crazy. Exiting the room and making his way up the third floor he passed his room stopping at the one across from his. It was a small guest room, but it was just enough for you to stay in. He didn’t want you being far away from him as possible, not anymore. He resituated you to be supported by one arm and pulled back the edge of the covers and laid you down on the full-size bed. You whined being placed down, missing the warmth. He smiled to himself knowing that your beast must’ve felt it too. The pull. He sat next to your bed for a moment taking you in. He was the last one in his pack to find his mate; his father was becoming worried he wouldn’t find her before he turned thirty. He was to take over his father’s position as the main Alpha and the Minister. He burdens sat heavily on his shoulders, but it felt like nothing now sitting next to you. The orange light coming from the stained-glass lamp finally illuminated you enough to see him properly. He reached out to grab your hand and studied it tracing over the scars following an especially long one up your forearm. His beast was rumbling again but he closed his eyes resting his arms on his knees bringing your hand to his forehead. Of all ways to meet someone, this was cinematic.

Days passed and some mates along with Namjoon took shifts taking care of you. He would always take the night shift sitting next to you and reading one of his many novels. He was beginning to worry you weren’t going to wake up, but your slow breathing and steady heart rate said otherwise. What you must’ve gone through really shook your whole system. He could tell you were young, early twenties at most. He sat there not reading his book anymore pondering over the many possibilities of what you could be like? Would you be a sweet woman with an innocent heart? Would you be a sassy woman with endless comebacks? Just exactly who were you. It was the fourth day of your unconsciousness when Namjoon came to sit by your bed. He opened the blinds to let sunshine in to bathe your skin in warmth. He pulled the padded, wooden chair closer to the end of the bed and traced his finger over the book mark of his last reading. He sat in the silence, but your heartbeat was like soft jazz playing in the background. It calmed him matching his own rate.

The rate changed though, it became fast pace beating erratically against your ribs. He looked over the edge of his book to you noticing you shaking your head to side with tears streaming down your face. He set his book down coming over to you. He grabbed your shoulders calling to you, “Hello, are you awake?” Your eyes shined back at his, the brilliant rose gold spoke a thousand words at him. His breath was robbed from his lungs. The beauty staring back at him was unlike anything he’s ever seen. This, this beautiful creatures was his.

I saw them, I saw them come towards the back of the house in a row of fifteen men. They had cloaks covering their shoulders in wolf pelts. Before I could even rise from the table, the man in the middle raised his hand carrying a large sword with a leather-bound handle and arched his arm behind him. The moonlight glimmered off the gun metal iron’s edge, while the royal purple syrup dripped from tip. I knew that liquid, it’s wolfsbane. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything. I looked at my family sitting around the table and watched them all fade into black. I was screaming at them, “come back! No!” They kept dissipating, only black ashes filtering through my fingers as I soon disappeared too.

I woke up to a face looking right at me, their eyes were a bright red with blown out pupils. Even though the eyes staring back were owned by a stranger the weight they carried felt familiar. Under his overbearing gaze, I scrambled over to the opposite edge of the bed not knowing where I was going, but I had to get away. Namjoon caught the tipping IV pole steadying it back in place. I growled at the man dragging my useless leg along with me. With a groggy voice, “Why am I here? What do you want from me?” My chest was rising and falling rapidly slightly shaking. He wasn’t surprised by my stand-off approach instead just raising his hands in surrender. He stepped back until the back of his knees hit the padded chair he sat calmly into his chair. The space between us allowed me to relax a bit, but I was eyeing the window already. He began, “I’m Kim Namjoon. You were running in my pack’s territory. We saved you. If we didn’t take out the bullet, you would’ve been dead.” I pulled the plush, but dirty covers back and noticed right next to the H engraving was covered by gauze wrapped around my thigh. “How long was I out?” I asked cautiously. “Four days.” I was out for four days? In another packs home? I didn’t want to be here any longer, I had to find a way out. Namjoon could see the struggle behind those rose-gold eyes. He felt the need to comfort and coddle but that wasn’t going to help with this defensive wolf putting up tall walls.

“Your name is?” I whipped my head back up and took in the figure sitting before me. He was an unfairly handsome man. The dimples showed when he smiled could melt any glacier. It was hard to not smile back. I wanted to caress his cheeks feeling the dimples with my fingers. I craved his touch. I don’t give into wants, only what I need, and right now I need to get away. I knew I couldn’t give them my real name, but I could give them the name I was now known as, “Aure.” He smiled, “that’s a pretty name, Aure. I will get my grandmother to come check on your injury and check your IV.” I didn’t nod or respond, but he got up regardless and closed the door behind him. When I felt his presence dip farther away, I went into action. I grabbed the IV tube attached at my inner elbow and ripped it out. The impact of the injury sent blood and the saline solution to pour out onto the sheets. I shuffled out of the comforter slowly maneuvering my legs over the beds edge one leg at a time. The dull pain in the right leg intensified once my heel flattened against the dark wood floor. I whimpered caving forward clutching the sheets as if my life depended on it. I was able to stand but I tumbled forward with my first step clutching the wall. I was able to limp and drag that leg to the window pane. It was next to chair where Namjoon was sitting minutes ago. You knocked over a picture frame on the side table with a thud, luckily no glass broke, but the sound was audible enough. My vision blurred, and black dots scattered across my sight because of my fast movements. Laying down for four days and suddenly getting up wasn’t the best of ideas. I held my breath and remained still. When no sounds of oncoming footsteps approached, I crept over the frame with no choice to use my bad leg now. The pain was causing a ringing in my ear, but I needed to open the window. I grabbed the edge of the latch and pulled it out of the lock. The window gave after a few tugs and pulled up. You looked down noticing you were on the third floor and the only landing was on some bare bushes. The closest roof was to your left, but it wasn’t close enough to jump on.

The door to the room opened and Namjoon saw me standing at the windowsill. His instincts kicked in, he couldn’t hold back especially if I was going to hurt yourself. He ran up behind me grabbing around my waist picking me up off the floor. Namjoon was taller than me so feet hovered above the floor. I struggle in his hold, but when I lifted my knee up on my bad leg the usage sent me into a whining mess. “Calm down, Aure! You’re going to hurt yourself!” It was futile shaking any further, it was just too much. He froze feeling my tears drip onto his forearm. In the calmest voice he could produce,” Who did this to you?” I wasn’t a part of his pack why did he care? I was in his territory as a rouge, I shouldn’t even be treated this nicely. It’s normal in our culture that we get thrown into a dungeon and executed without much trial. They even pulled the bullet out, this situation was too weird. Rogues are only bad news. “Make it easier on yourself and let me go! You don’t have to deal with me. Let me enter another’s territory and die peacefully.” Namjoon was getting upset with your words, especially mentions of you ending your life. You even winced at your own words. You didn’t want to die. He was growling showing his dominance, he will make you submit. You yelped out when his claws dug in to you a bit. It was intentional to calm you down and displace your anger.

We both stopped moving when a calm, but powerful voice spoke from the doorway, “Stop you two.” Namjoon turns around to face the voice of authority with you dangling in his arms. The once intimidating wolf turned into a puppy at his grandmother’s command. She walked forward approach, “Dear, don’t hurt yourself any further. The wound on your leg is only going to get worse with movements. Before Joonie sets you down you need to promise me you won’t run again.” I looked down in shame, this woman brought out my inner puppy as well. Her calming voice just felt like hot chocolate on a cold day. I nodded silently and Namjoon placed me back on the bed. His grandmother approached the edge and Namjoon went back to sit in the chair guarding the window. Her hand reached for the wound and out of instincts I growled but she smacked my arm in punishment. I squeaked out and Namjoon got up from his seat to come to me, but his grandmother raised her hand, “sit, and you behave!” She pointed her aged finger between my eyes. I went cross eyed trying to focus on the digit, “I’m sorry.” She smiled a dimply smile at my submission. She trailed her hand around the edge of the wound checking for swelling. Each touch was delicate but held purpose, as she trialed her fingers over the etched “H”. That was when I pulled back wordlessly, I was ashamed of my body and all the deformed marks. “Honey, the marks on your body is nothing to be ashamed of. For the sake of our pack taking you in would you tell me how you got them?” You looked up, “I… I don’t want to be taken in. I’m don’t belong—,” but again a smack was left on your arm. “Don’t you dare say you don’t belong anywhere. You are more than welcomed. It’s protocol to know where you’re from and who you are. I need to know if you are a danger to us, but from the look in your eyes I can tell you’ve seen things and you know things most don’t. That doesn’t make you bad or invaluable. You are welcome and worthy to be a part of us.” I couldn’t help it the tears were flowing in streams down your eyes. It’s been so long since I’ve felt comfortable and safe. Even living with the couple, I was always on edge and never felt safe. The years of pain and hurt came out.

Namjoon let his instincts take control again and sat next to me pulling me into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around my figure. The comforting warmth slowed my tears, but I tensed up when he began rubbing my back. He felt the uneven nature of my skin and pulled away worried, “is your back injured too? Is there something we missed Aure?” I shook my head in a no. He exchanged looks with his grandmother knowing that the scars didn’t end at the appendages. He kept comforting me until the tears stopped and his grandmother passed him the antidote to apply the daily regime to the wound. He accepted it and she walked out the room give you two time alone. I was falling asleep in his embrace, but he shook your shoulders, “Aure, I need to apply the medicine. Can I do that?” I tightened my grip on his shirt but nodded burying my head in his chest. He reluctantly pulled me away from him and set me on the bed. He pulled the bandage away making me grumble at the pain, “who did this to you?” The words didn’t leave me quickly, but I observed his face as he studied the wounds. The soften gaze in his eyes were assuring. They truly didn’t want you to leave. They truly meant well.

I didn’t want to open myself to them yet, what if they end up just like the couple? A half-truth would work for now. I was already in too deep with this family now, “I was staying with someone who…didn’t know what I was. They—they found out and disowned me. The older man shot me I had to run away. I wanted to live, I couldn’t break the promise.” He was holding back his anger but displaced it by cupping my hand in his rubbing his thumb over mine. He didn’t speak but just moved to put the medicine over the wound, “this is going to hurt, hold my hand and squeeze when you need to.” I nodded and watched as he raised the vial and poured the thick solution on the scabbed wound. The bite was immediately, and I hunched over squeezing his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder grunting with clenched teeth at the pain. He stopped when it was lathered well enough to let it solidify over the wound. It needed to air dry before they wrapped it up again. He rubbed my arm and laid me back down. Somewhere along the line the pain became too much, and I passed out again. He smoothed away the hair covering her face willing away the worn-out expression even her sleeping form took. The rose-gold of her eyes was completely new to him. He’s never meet a wolf with that kind of eyes, not even in one of the thousands of books he’s came across. He had so many questions to ask, but that would have to wait.

“Alpha,” a deep voice rang at the door. Namjoon turned to his father standing at the door who asked for permission to enter. Namjoon stood up and signaled over to the chairs at the corner of the room. “I see you’ve already grown attached to the rouge.” Namjoon looked over to me, “Alpha…she’s my mate.” His father raised his brows at him, “You always had unique taste, son.” They shared a laugh, but it turned serious when his father raised the question, “she may be your mate, but is she a danger to us? Can we trust her? We can’t let another mistake happen again.” While staring at her figure he spoke, “She was betrayed by the people closest to her, she was shot because she was a wolf. Her scars tell a story I don’t know yet, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” His father stands up, “I trust you son. The packs future lies in your hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 02/21/2018: [Aurelius Chapter 1](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/171123693463/aurelius-part-1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: body scars.

The conference table was full of council men and women of all divisions. Each member eyed the opposing table lined parallel to theirs. At the center of the northern table sat the Minister of Canidae. Within arm’s reach, Namjoon sat to the left of his father as the minister’s counselor. As the agnatic, he must attend meetings until the title is passed down. It was the ruling of the pack, of the wolf. Namjoon adjusted his Ray-Ban 5154’s higher up the bridge of his nose with a bit of a huff. He tapped his fingers against the wood rhythmically, as he reread over the nonsensical contract. His father placed a hand over Namjoon’s, quieting the tick. The stench of stress was vivid in the air from both sides.

His father clasped his hands and leaned in to the microphone, “under hybrid and civilian law, I can already tell you we cannot grant you these requests. The updating of the contract will be reviewed by our lawyers for further investigation.” The man, directly across the Minister, rose from his seat smoothing over his suit, “Minister we have for hundreds of years hunted in that area. The boundary line has been pushed for years and we’ve bended to you before. We will not bend again, Minister.” The alpha remained seated and calm, “times are changing Head Hunter, we need to accommodate for more than just the hunter and wolves now. This concerns more than just us. With many of our kind that have gone missing we must be cautious.” The Head Hunter banged his fist on the dense table jolting the council, “how dare you accuse our people!”

Namjoon spoke up, “The alpha did not accuse your people of any wrongs; however, it is important we put more security or protection up for both sides. That way there will be no speculation.” Namjoon peered over the rim of his glasses at their leader. Each word was spoken carefully and with power behind each syllable. His father carried on the rest of the conversation with the council members from each side brining up nothing new in the argument. The debate had been in a stalemate for a while, decades, neither side wanted to compromise.

Being near them made his beast growl; they smelled faintly of death and decaying carcasses. With the inheritance of this position, he must learn to put his beast at bay and their differences aside to keep the peace. It was already difficult enough with the disappearance of his father’s late secretary and family that went missing years ago. He’s seen pictures of the crime scene. Based on the photographs alone, he’s sure that no one in that family survived, but there weren’t bodies to prove it. The hunters were behind it, but he’s yet to prove that. Amidst the back and forth going on around him, to ease his mind and his beast he thought of Aure. How was she doing? Was she awake yet? 

The room smelled of stale yeast and a butcher’s shop. The once barely touched linens were nothing more than, and as useful as, rags. I woke up to the warm light of the noon sun. I twisted and turned in the bed righting myself. I was sore, but I didn’t feel as bad as yesterday. I checked under the sheets at my leg and pulled back the gauze with a bit of moist rip. Overall It looked better, the threads of my skin were pulling back together, and inflammation was the only evidence of the bullet wound. It was another hash mark on the prisoner’s wall. I smiled because I kept my promise, and whispered aloud, “I lived dad.”

I heard footsteps approach, they were soft and evenly spaced, but I still readied myself for the visitor. I pressed up against the headboard. The door creaked open and her aura filled the room in an instant easing my rigid muscles. An embrace that mimicked the warmth of a mug filled with hot chocolate on a winters day. She balanced a tray in her hand, and with my best effort I got off the bed to go help her. She shooed me away, beckoning me to sit on the bed, “sit, sit, sit child. I may be old, but I can still do things.” She placed the tray next to me sorting out her supplies. I laughed at her candidness, she was kind and full of life. She smiled at me, “you are quite pretty when you smile.” I blushed looking away, “your eyes must play tricks on you then, I’m not pretty. I’m too mauled to be anything more than a rag doll.” She smacked me on my arm sending a sharp jolt through me. I whimpered at her scooting away, but she pulled me closer to her. “My eyes work perfectly fine. Beauty is more than something on the outside.” I shied away from her, turning my gaze towards my leg.

“I want to apply another layer of ointment, but you are filthier than a stray cat. Can you stand to shower yet?” I slipped towards the edge and slowly pushed upwards. The pressure on my leg was dull and chronic, but I’d be able to withstand it enough to shower. I nodded towards her, “it doesn’t hurt much. I can shower on my own.” She nodded and handed me a fresh towel, “the bathroom is right there, I’ll ask another mate to lend you some clothing for the meantime. I won’t be gone long.” I nodded thanking her and hobbled over towards the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and turned around to face the large sink mirror. I blinked a few times focusing and staring at myself. The person looking back at me resembled the living dead. My skin had a twinge of grey with watercolor patches of yellow and red from healing bruises. My hair was twisted together like a weaver birds nest or a honeycomb. I’ve always let my hair grow, not caring to cut it or tame it by any regards. I neared the sink and searched through the drawers in the counter. I pulled the first drawer and hit the jackpot, there were scissors. I pulled out the cold metal and set them on the counter. I looked back into the mirror at the stranger and began manipulating her hair. I parted it down the center into two halves. I smoothed the nest until it was well enough to chop. I picked up the scissors feeling the unfamiliar metal against my fingers. Without a second thought I grabbed the tangled ends of my hair and started sawing away at collarbone length. Inches upon inches of knotted hair fell to the floor. I sawed away until both sides looked even, and I was left with a long bob. I tucked the scissors away and picked up my hair and flushed it down the toilet.

I’ve cut my roots and burned the soil I once walked on. I will tear down everything I knew to build a new me. A woman worthy of the name Aure.

I peeled my sweaty, muddy clothes gently off whining when I over extend. Our kind heals fast, but there were always limitations. I didn’t bother looking in the mirror and entered the shower. I turned the nobs until the water ran hot, a steaming hot, and the room filled with steam. I stepped into the scalding water and immediately it all melted away. The luxury of a hot bath was something I never want to forget. I stood under the water until it ran lukewarm and then I began washing with whatever supplies were nearby. It took three rinses with shampoo until I felt the grease leave my hair completely. I scrubbed my body just as many times. I wanted to erase it all. I wanted to erase it all, to expose that inner beauty Namjoon’s grandmother spoke of. No matter how many times I scrubbed the scars were still there.

The water was completely cold by the time I finished. I dried myself off with the towel and wrap it tightly around me. I creaked open the door only to have it jam at some point. I peered around the door and found a pair of lounge wear neatly folded with a sticky note on top, “I figured you wanted to shower a while. Put these on, I’ll be back.” I stepped into the bedroom dropping my new clothes on the stripped bed. I pulled on the new panties and the sweat pants. As I held the shirt in front of my chest, the door squeaked open again. I turned with my back to his grandmother struggling to find the holes of the t-shirt. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were still in the shower.” I could feel her eyes trace up and down my spine following the burns like a road map. I slipped on the shirt faced her with a smile, “it’s no big deal. Thank you…for everything.” She waved me off, “sit dear. Let me apply ointment.” I obeyed pulling down my pants and allowing the renewed dull sting to welcome me. She hummed softly as she applied the ointment, like a lullaby. Oddly enough it worked, her delicate touch and sweet melody, almost, reminded me of my own grandmother. I willed away the thought as soon as it came to me. Swimming in those thoughts are a choice, I choose to not touch the shore.

She applied the ointment and wrapped another yard of gauze around my leg. She lightly tapped around it ensuring its tight grip, “it should be good soon enough, it’s taking longer because of the wolfsbane. You are a lucky one, the moon spirit watches over you.” I didn’t know what to respond with it only angered me the more I thought of the idea of it. Where was this spirit when I need her? “Let’s go downstairs for some lunch.” I backed into the mattress, but she reassured me, “the room needs to be cleaned. You can come back to rest later. You must eat first.” She held out her wrinkly, sun spotted hand asking me to place mine in hers, to trust her. I listened to the outside first, then took her hand in mine.

I never had a chance to observe the home, but as she walked me through the home I saw picture frames along the walls. The home was traditional and grand from even an internal perspective. The ceilings were high with wood beams lining the infrastructure. It was a place with history and…marked with their happiness. She didn’t let go, even as we walked down the stairs. She was a rock and stable all throughout the process. The wrinkles around her eyes depend once we made it to the bottom of the stairs, “there we go.” She led you into the bright kitchen. The strong aroma of fresh food leaked into the hallways. I followed her to a table with individuals already eating happily. I looked at his grandmother with weary eyes, silently begging her to not leave you with these unfamiliar people. She looked towards the others then you, “I’ll be back with a plate for you, sit tight”

She walked away, and I settled deep into the chair away from the eyes of the people at the table. Two pairs of mates and a single woman sat around the table. The males pulled their partners next to them glaring at me. I didn’t mind the apprehension, I kept telling myself I wouldn’t be here long. The petite woman glared at the others, “don’t mind them. They’re recently mated so they’re a little possessive.” One of the mates whispered out forgetting everyone can clearly hear very well, “her eyes. They’re so odd.” The petite woman threw a piece of bread at the woman and she yelped followed by a growl. His grandma came back with a plate filled to the brim with all assortments of food. “Those who can’t close their mouth with their mouth full are truly disgusting.” She side eyed the mate, who blushed with embarrassment curling into her mate. She took a seat next to me, in between me and the woman. She urged me to eat and that there was more where that came from. I munched the food politely at first, but the taste became irresistible and I ate without taking breathes in between.

The woman giggles, “she can really eat Mama Luna.” His grandmother smiled as she watched me eat. The same runt from earlier motioned towards me, “why is she here? Who is she?” The older woman glared at the mate, “beta, show some respect.” Through short breathes in between bites, “it’s okay. I don’t mind. I won’t be here long. Please, don’t worry about me.” Mama Luna reacted fast, swiping a swift slap to my arm, “you behave as well.” I whimpered and bow towards her in apology. I ate my meal in peace as I tried to not listen to the conversation between the family. I’m an outsider, I had no right.

I sensed them first before the two heads of the home enter through the front door discussing their work further. Namjoon picked up her scent, but It’s stronger than it was the other day. It was mixed with sweet scents of soap and synthetic perfumes. He followed behind the alpha into the kitchen, following this father before his nose. He didn’t have to search the room for long, his eyes land on the bobbed woman eating healthily. His beast purrs feeling at ease for the first time today. He claimed a spot at next to her. I looked up at him through the curtains of my hair, resting my fork down. I felt him from the moment he came through the door, maybe even before that. The sparks were kinetic. The mess of energies in the room came to flow into one current with his appearance. Oddly, I felt at ease. “How are you today Aure?” he spoke in a low tone only for me to hear. I didn’t know if I could give him a stable verbal answer, but I nodded my head as I picked up my fork again to continue eating. He smiled twitching his hand back onto his lap. He wanted to pet your head, just any form of physical interaction. He clenched his fist on his slacks crossing his legs to find some way to look relaxed.

The Alpha rounded the table after greeting Mama Luna. “I see the new face has decided to join us at the table. Welcome.” I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. I stood and bowed the way I was taught to greet an alpha. I clutched my hands one over the other in a fist, a sphere like the moon, and bowed deeply, “Hello Alpha, thank you for everything. I’m Aure.” His father seemed pleased with my greeting, even Mama Luna lifted a brow at me.

“Aure, such a nice name. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you are doing well, please let us know if there’s anything we could do for you. I trust you to be well in my son’s hands.” I kept myself in a lowered position, I didn’t dare raise myself above the alpha when he spoke. He tapped on the table, “I will be in my office. Good day everyone. Namjoon, please come visit me later.” Namjoon stood bowing to his father and Mama Luna got up to follow leaving you in the care of Namjoon. I sat back down once the Alpha left the room. The other tenants at the table left soon after. “Who taught you how to greet an Alpha?” I unhinged my fist feeling the goosebumps settle back down, “an old…friend.” He hummed not pushing it any further, “did you eat enough, would you like seconds?” I brushed back my hair out of my face, “no, I’ve had enough.”

He took the plate to the sink for me. I hobbled out of my seat turning on the faucet to which he shut off immediately, “you don’t have wash it Aure.” I shimmed my way in front of the sink, “what kind of guest doesn’t clean up after themselves?” He barked out a laugh turning off the faucet again, “an injured one.” I flipped the lever back on again, “don’t be mistaken. I’m not weak Namjoon.” His beast rumble in happiness hearing his name spoken from her lips. Her voice was like a melody, stable and confident with each word. He studied her face as she moistened the sponge and rinsed off the plate.

He leaned on the counter watching her carefully for any inkling of discomfort. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I had to go to a meeting.” I didn’t respond, but the look in my eyes told him it was okay with a small smile. He carried on with conversation, “the hunters…they’re…” The plate I was rinsing fell into the ceramic sink, shattering into a thousand pieces.

My knees caved in and my hand clasped over my constricting throat. I collapsed to the floor hyperventilating. Namjoon caught her before she crashed to the floor, his reflexing made the world around him seem like it was going in slow motion. He held her flushed cheeks between his hands searching her eyes, “Aure! Aure, what’s wrong? What’s wrong? Breathe!” I wanted to cave into his embrace, but I backed away pushing his hands off my face. “no, no…no…no.”

His brows scrunched together slowly trying to crawl closer towards me, “no? No what Aure?” I whimpered out, everything wasn’t all right. I searched around the room steading myself on my feet using the counter to stand. Namjoon helped steady her, but she backed away as soon as he came closer. His eyes shifted to red, “Aure, please tell me what’s wrong?”

I pushed him away and ran. I ran into the hallway and towards the back door. My feet stuck to the wood flooring with each step from the sweat and adrenaline coating my skin. I fought with the handle for a second but slipped through the small crack in the door. The pain intensified as I felt the threads of my skin come undone once more.

He was stunned for a moment, not truly believing what just happened. He called out once more, “Aure!” Namjoon ran following the feelings of his wolf sliding the door fully open aggressively. He couldn’t lose her, “Aure!”

I ran down the short steps and onto the grass field. I looked back for moment and shouted, “leave me alone!” The broken tone only made him run faster, “I’m not leaving you!” When he approached closer I zig zagged out of his reach. He snarled and growled audibly in a roar. He predicted her next move before she made it. He lunged at her trapping her between his arms bracing for impact of the ground. He rolled carefully tightly wrapping her in his arms.

We rolled to a stop with him on his back and me securely in his arms. I tried pushing against his hold, struggling out his grip, but it’s useless. I was in a gridlock. The tears spilled and cascaded down onto his coat blurring my vision. He smoothed a hand down her back, feeling the uneven texture of her skin. He whispered out her name every now and then. He let her cry until she didn’t have any tears left. He spoke, “what are you afraid of? Why did you run?”

Through hiccups I raised my head from his chest, “I’m no good…. let me go. I won’t even come back, that’s a promise.” Unintentionally he growled out, snapping, “no! I won’t let you go!” I punched at his chest with the same frustration, “why? Why do you care?” He cupped her cheek in his hand wiping away a stray tear, “because you’re my mate Aure.”

The world stopped turning. Mate? He was my mate. No, this couldn’t be right. I tried pulling away again, but his thumb smoothed over my cheek. I looked into his eyes searching for the lie, the punchline, the mirage to fade. The look in his eyes is of pure adoration and it ripped my heart. He deserves someone better than me, someone who isn’t like…me. I whimper from his touch, “Namjoon, you don’t even know me.” Another bark of laughter, “ I don’t. I don’t know anything about you, but I feel like I have for met you in all the lifetimes before this. I will protect you Aure. I don’t ask you to come to trust me now but give me a chance.” I rested my head on his chest taking in his scent subconsciously. Everything about him relaxes me, how could I have not known earlier that he was my mate. Everything was so obvious.

The both of you stood up together, my face felt hotter than the sun beaming on my back. He slid his hands down from my shoulders to hold my hands tight. I squeezed his hands in mine, a man like him felt so unreal. The man in front of me felt like a fool’s illusion in paradise. This was all too much, I needed time to think. I let go of his hand letting our fingers linger for a moment longer. Through tears brimming in my eyes, “I need time to think Namjoon, about all this.” I did something I would’ve never fathomed to do, I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tight. I needed something stable. “Take all the time you need, there is no rush. I will be by your side.”

He let her hold onto him as long she needed. His beast was happy, even if she just needed a pillar for a moment.

Four grey wolfs emerged from the tree line. I turned towards the wolfs, who stood tall and massive, I could feel their aura tickling my skin. They were different from the ones in this house. I sidestepped behind Namjoon, releasing my hold on him. Namjoon crossed his arms behind his back standing like a captain in attention offering them a polite, traditional bow towards the newcomers. “Councilman Park, I’m glad you could make it. Please come inside, the Minister is waiting for you.” I peered over his shoulder watching the wolfs bow in respect back. I didn’t want to hide behind him, but I didn’t know these wolfs. Namjoon turned towards me placing his hands on the small of my back. He leaned in to whisper into my ear, “they’re a nearby pack, don’t be alarmed.” We walked together back to the estate leading the guest. The head wolf of their pack stared at me looking me up and down, resting his eyes on mine. Oddly the eyes felt familiar, but so distant.

The men shifted in privacy and Namjoon spoke to me in the hallway, “I need to take care of this with my father. Please stay in your room for the time being. I’ll come up later, that’s a promise.” I tensed I didn’t want him to leave. I was glad my voice came out strong, “don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” I walked up the stairs before he could rebuttal, I was already ashamed enough with my want for attention.

That night councilman Park returned home after the long meeting. The propositions from the hunters only proved to provoke the pack in ripples one by one. The hunters were trying to underhand the wolves, and in plain sight. The Alpha ran his hands through his hair in frustration ruining his combed over hair. Mama Luna took sips from her tea setting it down after her fulfilment. Namjoon sat rubbing his fingers along the edge of his cup, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the pressure of it all. Even more, he could feel a faint, chronic ache in his chest. It was her, she was unhappy.

Mama Luna licked her lips, “her scars run deep.” As if she read his mind, Namjoon turned towards his grandmother. “Her back, neck to behind, is covered with scars from burns.” She ran a ringer around the rim of her cup, “it won’t be easy love. We don’t know how deep they go, but you’re going to have to help her mend it somehow.” With a heavy sigh she continued, “next to the bullet wound, I couldn’t make it out well, but I’m sure there’s an engraved H.” Namjoon’s teeth grew into fangs pinching his lower lip, “you mean the mark of the hunters?”

She brought up the cup of tea to her lips again, “I can’t be for sure. It could be just a coincidence, but the scars are old it could’ve been a childhood injury.” He thought over today, she collapsed when he mentioned the hunters, but then again what wolf wouldn’t. His eyes flashed red at the thought of the hunters hurting his mate. He rose from his seat with an undertone of a growl in his voice, “I will ask her.”

The alpha rambled on a tangent thought, “even though she is your mate son, think of the pack.” Mama Luna smacked her son’s arm, “do you not remember that your mate was a rouge as well? Don’t pass judgement if you don’t know anything. I raised you better than that.” He’s never seen his father yelp before, it was a first. The alpha peered over to his mother like a scolded child, “she is no longer with us. Don’t speak of the dead. I don’t judge the girl. I don’t want my son to go through the same as I did….make the same mistakes I did.” Namjoon’s eyes lowered walking away from the conversation that’s been held to many times, “good night.”

I sat by the window resting my head on my knees watching the moon high in the sky. I gave up waiting for him a while ago. I let my thoughts wander. I was too young when the raid happened, so things that are normally passed down as you grew I missed out on. I’ve only heard stories of what mates meant, witnessing my parents as an example. I’ve always wanted a love like my parents. They were eachothers support, but strong on their own. They were…normal… I’m anything but that.

A soft knock rapped at the door, so I whispered softly, “come in.” The petite woman walked into the room with a look in her eyes asking me if she could sit next to me. I extend my hand offering her a seat across from me. “The moon spirit is bright tonight. She must be happy that you pulled through.” I scoffed at her, “don’t be silly. The moon always shines.” She pouted, “true, but it changes according to things here on Earth, like it has its own personality. I’d say she’s pretty happy with things.”

I stared at the moon, taking in the darkness and light sides. “She has a funny way of showing her happiness.” Aviva’s brown eyes glistened beside me, “I’m Aviva…I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier.” I twisted my head on my knee towards her, “Aure.” She scrunched up her expression, “what happened to you? I was with Mama Luna when you were taken in the infirmary.” I couldn’t look at her, “don’t worry about me, I won’t be here long,” The lines in her face depend, “why do you keep saying you’re going to leave?” I didn’t need her understanding, “I don’t belong here. I can’t stay, I’m too dangerous.” Aviva shifted in her chair, “if the moon spirt can trust you, then I can trust you.” I couldn’t help but laugh, her childish belief was endearing.

He knocked on the open door with the back of his hand, “I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” Aviva stood up adjusting her clothing, “no, not at all. I’ll catch up with you soon Aure, good night.” I smiled back at the cute, petite woman, “good night.” Aviva shut the door behind her leaving us both in the dark.

Namjoon stood in place with a smirk on his lips, “you’re not going to jump again right?” I choked on a laugh, “no, I think I’ve had enough pain for a while.” His smirk didn’t die down as he replaced himself where Avia sat moments ago. I turned my gaze towards him. His dimples were deep set from his thick lips. They were a plush pink that could reel anyone in. The moon spirit made a mistake pairing us.

My gaze followed up landing on his eyes…his red eyes that watched me just as carefully. “What’s wrong?” I searched his eyes for an answer. He closed them for a moment washing away the red in his eyes, “I can feel it. You’re unhappy.” I curled into myself more unsure of how to respond. He leaned back in his seat watching the beautiful twinkle of metallic rose gold in her eyes as she shifted with every movement. She was truly a sight for a sore eye. The Moon spirit makes no mistakes.

“My mother…she was a rogue. My father and her didn’t like eachother when they first met. He thought she was too free. She thought he was to strict. When my father found her, she was injured and didn’t have much life in her. She passed away years ago, the cancer spread to far. When I found you…I thought I saw her. When I wasn’t allowed into the infirmary, it drove me crazy. I didn’t know what to do. I felt lost for the first time, I’ve always had control with things. There was nothing I could do. I thought I was going to lose you.“ I could tell by the tightness in his voice that he was being candid. His eyes bled red again falling into the abyss of his pupil. He pulled back the mask he held in front of the pack and was showing me the man Namjoon.

Unconsciously I started tracing patterns on his hand, following the dips and rises of his knuckles. His warmth radiated like a crackling fireplace. I retracted my hand when I realized what I was doing, “sorry.” Every cell was a light, I got too close to the fire. Was this a side effect of being a “mate”? Why did I feel so inclined for physical contact, to just watch him, have him near? He muffled a laugh biting his lips, “please don’t apologize. As I’ve said before, I want to get to know you, and that should start with me letting you know who I am.”

I wanted to offer something in return, but I couldn’t. There was a monster under my bed just waiting to rip this away. Nothing good ever lasted, that was my truth. The atmosphere turned serious as I sat upright, “I don’t have a family. I have nothing…I don’t even know what it means to be a mate. How am I supposed to be your mate, when I don’t even know it myself?”

Inversely he leaned forward in his chair, the moonlight shined on his face illuminating his sun kissed skin. His face was stern and unchanging, except his eyes fluctuated back and forth like a kaleidoscope. “A mate is something that is instinctual. A pull and a knot you can’t untie. Their pain is yours. It’s not about what the person has, or where they’ve been, but who they are. I felt it the moment I met you.”

The room fell quiet. His words hung heavy in my chest. Each word painted their own color over the black on the walls of my heart. There were no words that could satisfied my thoughts and I think he knew it. I reached out again for him, holding out my pinky. He shifted his eyes not changing his position eyeing the outstretched digit. He wrapped his around mine squeezing it tight and left them hooked together. A knot he couldn’t untie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 03/14/2018: [Aurelius Chapter 2](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/171857242103/aurelius-part-2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Chapter 4: medical situation, blood & injury, slightly frisky, fighting, and scars.

The solutions in the bottles varied from iridescent to deep, molten tar. I trailed my fingers over the bottles labels reading them out to myself in my mind. I’d rather mess up the pronunciation in my thoughts than verbally. Mama Luna didn’t have to look away from what she was doing, “stop touching things, you’re going to knock something over.” I rolled my eyes thinking Mama Luna didn’t notice, alas I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought. A swift swap to the back of my head and a submissive whine later I was reminded of my place. She dusted off her hands in satisfaction continuing about her business. That was a type of intuition that can only be earned with time; she didn’t need to see, but she could feel the snarky attitude. It was all lighthearted though. I’ve learned to appreciate her scolding, she only did it because she cared. I scrunched up my nose rubbing away the pain muttering out an apology.

“Namjoon just looks at things and they break. You’ve been here a month, and you still haven’t learned the motto of this house? Need I remind you ‘heart of a wolf, but tread cautiously like a hare’ Aure?” Aviva walked into the room with a fresh set of medical grade towels out of the laundry. I scrunched up my expression, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out playfully. Mama Luna’s conditioning was working perfectly. In the last few weeks, I’ve come out of my room more; Mama Luna had been letting me follow her around (then trailed by Aviva). In truth, she seemed to enjoy my company more than she let on. I’ve wanted to pay back their kindness by at least doing the little things around here. I’ve come to really enjoy Aviva’s company and found myself enjoying her lingering around me. Namjoon is often gone the majority of the time with his father preparing to be the next Alpha and Minister. Honestly the distance made you feel better to some degree, the whole mate thing was still overwhelming.

I took a towel from the basket and began folding. It was an obligation that each mate knew how to perform basic first aid, so here I was in the infirmary. I’ve already learned dressing and cleaning, hands only CPR, and the Heimlich maneuver. I purred at the compliments of being a fast learner and the best at it from Mama Luna. I had something I could be proud about. The last standard already came in handy when Namjoon got too excited about some freshly cut strawberries and swallowed a large one whole. Even after he cleared his throat I held onto him, only releasing with a blush flourishing when he turned in my arms to thank me.

During the big “interview” when I sat down with Mama Luna, Alpha Kim, and Namjoon, I told them the story line I rehearsed. A lie sprinkled amongst a deeper truth. They deserved that much, because I don’t deserve them. The healed bullet wound was enough to back the story up. I was given an ultimatum afterwards stay or leave. There was no obligation or bribing to stay, however, since I was Namjoon’s mate it would be conditional; but I was under their protection as long as I remained in this town, mate or no mate. The look on Namjoon’s face when his father uttered the option to leave would be something I can’t forget. I could see the glimmer of red in his eyes, but he rapidly blinked it away. It was odd, how I wanted to comfort him with promises, but I stopped myself before they were just sweet nothings.

I decided…to stay. At least until I could find a footing for myself, a way to distance myself from the Hunters and this pack. I hated to admit it, but I liked it here. I wanted to know what it feels like to have a community—family—again. I was still getting used to these emotions that came along with being a mate and surrounded by other wolves. Especially since this pack was so open with their emotions and affection towards each other. I just needed a safe spot to process it all before I threw myself back out there.

I paused as I was folding a towel but picked up again holding my tongue. I’ve had so many questions regarding what we were, I was a wolf, a werewolf to supernaturalist, but I knew nothing of my kind. Mama Luna, again, sensed the change in my demeanor, “spit it out child.”

I stuttered meeting the ends of the towel at the wrong location. I licked my lips feeling suddenly watched. I peered over at the two curious women looking at me. I finish folding the towel but held it my hand momentarily before placing it in a separate basket. “What’s exactly a mate? Why do we have them?”

A soft smile caressed Mama’s lips as she adjusted herself in her seat. She continued folding as if this was a story she’s told many times. Aviva’s eyes glimmered like a child being read a bedtime story. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to hear this!” Aviva scooted closer to me intertwining her hand in mine squealing in happiness. I huffed a laugh then pinched her cheek out but soothed it afterwards. She was too much sometimes.

Mama Luna’s brown eyes glimmered tiny golden flakes. Her eyes flickered until they were a swirling metallic gold. They lost focus, glazing overs as if the ancestors took over to tell stories of ancient times.

“The Universe created the gods, but we are the children of the Moon and the Sun.

When the Universe was at young age the gods roamed chaotically, spirits floated about having no true shape or place in the universe. The Sun questioned the universe why the world was like this, but the universe was unresponsive. Years of civil battle waged between gods and the universe. Some protesting that there was never to be order, then the other half arguing that order should be kept. The Sun clashed and grew, his passion and ambition never dying. Eventually he was the one who pulled the Universe together. He gave planets their shape, containing the spirits and giving them land to rule as a compromise. He became the leader of the universe.

The planets were content, although it took centuries and millennium for the residual angst to settle. They eventually aligned with the Sun.

Amongst the universe were two sisters Earth and Venus. The twin sisters were close, but Earth grew lonely from the physical distance with her sister. She pulled bits and pieces of herself, even plucking from the universe around her, to create a small companion: the Moon.

The Moon was a gentle spirit who was kind, and humble. She gave the meaning to the word maternally by taking care of the Earth, giving her comfort like a mother would. The guide the universe didn’t know it needed.

The Earth wasn’t satisfied with just the Moon, she asked the Sun and her most trusted Moon for more. To satisfy the ever gluttonous spirit, the Sun created beings like humans, salamanders, and scorpions. The Moon created creatures such as the whales, bears, and the wolves. Finally the Earth was then balanced, content with her creatures.

At every sunrise and sunset, the Moon and the Sun would meet in passing. At first the Sun didn’t take notice to the Moon, but when he noticed the new satellite in the short passing a new sense of interesting peaked in him. In those five minutes of exchanging skies, the sun would tease the Moon about her gentle passive ways; accusing her of her creating too many preys. She would tease him about his traditional and arrogant attitude; accusing him of creating too many predators.

Hundreds, and thousands of dusks and dawns passed, and the bickering never ended. However, the days when she couldn’t see him was her darkest. The shadow of Earth casted a shadow on the Moon in darkness every twenty-nine days hiding her from the universe. Those were her loneliest days when she didn’t even have Earth to rely on. At first, he would wait for her to show, but she would never show up. He believed he was content just watching over her, teasing her, but he couldn’t defuse the emptiness he felt when she wasn’t in front of him. However, when she emerged from her darkness, he felt renewed in his ambitions. He called the occurrence the New Moon, a beautiful sight every cycle feeling renewed every time she returned.

They had this indefinable physical and emotional pull towards eachother; like they had a separate unique gravitation pull just between them both. It was unlike anything in the universe.

The Moon sought out the Sun at sunrise and the Sun searched for his rising Moon every dusk. It became this push and pull harmony. They never wanted to spend another precious moment without the other. It was natural. It was gravity. It was simply meant to be.

She was his other half and he hers.

As creators they wanted something together, a creation of equal parts to represent their love; a son of the Moon and Sun.

He said give him an ego, but she said make him virtuous. A born leader.

She said give him the ability to be nurturing, but he said make him disciplined. A lover.

He said give him strength, but she said make him pensive. A scholar.

He said make him loyal, but she said make him intrinsic. A trustworthiness.

Their son.

It was a blessing, yet a curse the dynamic being they created. The wishes swirled amongst the molding, the clay of life, and there emerged from the wishes a half man-half wolf. The most empathetic and emotional creature the Sun could create: a human. The strongest, but wisest beast the Moon could create: a wolf. Their son, the lycanthrope.

His years on Earth weren’t always joyful. He loved to jump, find new adventures, and feel the soil under his paws when he transformed. The other sons and daughters of the Sun rejected him for his wolf counter. The children of the Moon rejected him for his humanity and charisma. The lycanthrope roamed the forest alone, his only companions were his mother and father. He watched his brothers and sisters find love and a community, but he was alone.

The cave he resided in was enough for two, but he managed alone. On the night of a hot, humid summer night, he heard the chirping of the crickets calling to their mate. He sat at the entrance of his cave howling longingly into the night hoping that a mate would hear him. He often felt envious that even his parents had eachother, but he had no one.

His mother heard his cries at night, and when his howls grew louder and longer she stepped away from the moon to come down to Earth. She watched him howl until he went back into his cave to sleep alone. It reminded her of the times of the new moon when she couldn’t see the Sun. Tears streamed down her face not realizing the unforeseen mistake they’ve made. They’ve been selfish in creating a singular being unlike anything they’ve done.

She returned to the moon and at sunrise she spoke to the Sun of their son’s loneliness. He refused the idea of a companion, the idea unfathomable to create a perfect match for their immortal son. Their son was the ultimate combination, why would he want more than he was already given? She persuaded her love for days, ‘my love, as the leader of the universe you should know that nothing is done alone. The world is full of opposites. You are my Sun, and I’m your Moon. Let our son have his other half.’ Her words finally dug through enough of his stubbornness until finally the traditional Sun bent to the Moon.

She asked Venus on her knees, ‘please, Venus, give me some love and beauty for my son. Your sister, Earth, needs it.’ The twin to Earth looked down upon the Moon, for she never knew the pleasures of praises as she has no moons. She sat up from her throne wanting to brush the Moon off, but the Moon bowed deeper. ‘Please, Venus! Please look humbly upon us!’

Seeing the desperation in the Moon’s eyes she searched inside her heart, opening her clasped hands to a reveal a golden pearl. ‘Look kindly upon it and it will do you well.’ The Moon’s thanks and praises flooded from her lips. The Moon vowed to always praise her, to bow at the temple of Venus, and promising that the creatures of Earth to do so as well.

At the next turn of the full moon she asked the Sun for molten fire to drop the golden pearl into. She poured water atop, solidifying it to a harden glowing star. She gently took the star in her hands while the Sun blessed it, and the new spirit hummed in their hands appreciatively. She whispered to it, ‘please, take care of our son.’ She let the star fall from the Moon’s surface towards Earth.

The falling star fell onto the surface of Earth near the threshold of his cave. From the crater arose a celestial woman, a form created in the image of Venus. A soft amber glowed about her as she emerged.

He stepped out from his cave, growling while holding his arm up over his eyes blinking at bright light. Who dared to disturb his sleep!

His jaw nearly fell out of its sockets as he lowered his protective arm to gaze at the goddess before him. His wolfen tail stilled behind him, his canine ears pinning to his head, he felt oddly submissive to the woman’s beauty. Her sweet scent sent ripples of pleasure up his spine. Her mere presence was electrical fanning over his skin. It was anything unlike he’s felt before. She was the paint covering his canvas in a new sensational color, an unforeseen image.

He felt the darkness of his cave light up as she stalked forward, keeping her planetary golden eyes on him. A beautiful smile spread across her strawberry lips reaching her eyes. Her long, delicate fingers trailed along his cheek bones and a content rumble trembled in his chest. Giggling at his eager attitude, her curious fingers didn’t stop as her eyes landed on his canine ears. To others he was a fearsome creature, he was considered brutish in his features with narrowing crimson eyes. He was a walking monster, an outcast, but she treated him like he was a precious treasure. There was nothing but adoration from her gestures and expressions.

There was this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, a pull, a need to hold her in his arms forever.

He leaned into her touch, a warmth he never knew could exist. ‘What’s your name?’ His voice came out steady compared to what he was feeling internally.

‘Luna, and yours?’ Her voice! Her voice was like an angel, he was a puppy in front of her. He wanted to howl in celebration!

‘Alpha.’ He closed his eyes as little droplets of saline rolled down his cheek and touching her adoring fingers.

‘Alpha, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?’ He unhinged his reduced form bringing her into his toned arms and chest. She didn’t fight him on it, instead bringing her small arms around him to fall in place against him. She smoothed her soft hands against his bare back.

His ears flat for another reason, ‘please, don’t leave me Luna.’

Luna hugged him tight, feeling the vibrations of his purrs tingle all the way to her marrow. ‘Alpha, I’m yours and you are mine.’

He nuzzled into her hair, ‘…my mate.’”

Mama Luna’s lucid tone faded as her story came to an end. Her overall being taking on a less dreamy tone and her eyes returned to its warm brown. “They were the first mates. It’s been tradition, something passed on from the celestials, that there is another half to everyone. It’s something granted—gifted—to us mortals by the Gods.”

Aviva broke the lucidity by chiming in, “what a sucker. Who would’ve thought the first Alpha was a big cry baby?” I couldn’t help but laugh, of all things she took from the that she had to be the one to point that out.

Mama Luna decided to toss a towel towards the unmated wolf, “you laugh now, but wait until you find your mate.”

She rolled her eyes, but I whispered to her, “tread carefully little rabbit.” I moved out of the way quickly by sitting back before a wave of the once folded towels engulfed Aviva. I busted out laughing, the story may be folklore and something silly generations passed down but I felt glad to know a bit of our history. It still left me with many questions, “but that still doesn’t answer what exactly is a mate.”

Mama Luna turned towards you, “child, were you not listening? It’s your other half, someone that compliments you. The duty of mates is to comfort and love eachother unconditionally.” I nodded along the weight of her words were feathering my brain, not quite settling or tangible.

In the end mates were something innate, something unavoidable. It was something I needed to come to accept eventually…unconditionally.

The day carried on with some form of routine. At evening, like clockwork, Alpha Kim and Namjoon came home from the Ministry. I bookmarked my place in the book I struggled to put down going to greet the to-be-Alpha and the Alpha out of respect. However, as I was opening my door Namjoon’s was slamming shut. I could hear the rumbles and then a thrash of something being knocked over. It didn’t sound accidental, the angry rumble that followed afterwards were visceral. I felt the nausea of anger, the strain and stress on my own shoulders. All be it fraction of what he was feeling, but it made my wolf whine instincts working their way up naturally.

I bit my lip, taking a step into the hall closing my door behind me. I knocked on his door in three solid rasp, “…Namjoon?” There wasn’t a response, it went silent on the other side of the door, but I could hear the huffs and puffs coming from his labored breathing. As a werewolf our lung capacity was extensive, so to have labored breathing there must be something seriously off. He seemed to be attempting to calm himself down. I didn’t want to push him, give him the same respect he gave me to open up when I wanted to.

I was about to return back to my room when a husky voice sounded, “yes?”

I turned back towards the door stepping closer even though I knew he had wolf hearing. “Can I come in?” A grunt sounded at the other side and I depressed the handle stepping into the dark room. Through the darkness and orange glow filtering through the room, I saw two red eyes against the blackness staring at me. I shut the door, opting for privacy, engulfing the room in a filtered marmalade glow from the curtains.

It was just him and I. I didn’t step away from my post by the door, not knowing how the Alpha would react in his turmoil. He didn’t seem to be his gentle, logical self. “Are you okay?” He whined at the sound of my voice, his humanistic side fighting against the feral spectrum. He closed his eyes and I could see the shadow nodding.

I took this as a go ahead to step closer until I was almost brushing my legs against his knees. I could feel him radiating from even a foot away. “Would you like to talk about it?” As if I wasn’t in control of my own limbs instead letting my other half take over, I threaded my fingers through his hair brushing it away from his face wanting to see his expression clear.

Another whine left him as he finally blinked away a majority of the redness swirling in his irises. “Today…in the meeting… just…those,” he stopped himself short feeling himself struggle to get the taboo word out of his mouth. I smoothed against his scalp once more, a silent encouragement for him to continue or stop. He breathed in deeply, ”…Hunters. They say things sometimes that really can get to you.” His fingers tangled amongst themselves finding something to do. “It was brought up again. The disappearance of my father’s late secretary and his family. New evidence came in, but mid statement the Head Hunter laughed. Even going as far as muttering dogs deserved to disappear under his breath. It was— hard trying to remain stable and take the higher ground. All throughout the meeting they were making completely unnecessary comments. It makes me want to forget that I’m going to become Minister and have to deal with this, them. I just don’t know if I can do this sometimes.”

He noticed the twitch and stutter of her fingers at the mention of the Hunters. He noticed her heart rate increase almost doubling in rate. She cleared her throat and the pungent stress scent left her and her heart rate leveled out. It was amazing how it switched so rapidly, making him question if he really heard and smelled the change. Her hand came to a stop in her petting trailing down to his temple to his cheekbone, then tipping his chin up to look at her. “Joon, it’s okay to be angry. You’re allowed to emotions. Those men are terrible. I’m glad you controlled yourself, you’re a smart man Namjoon. Those scum don’t deserve your emotions though. You don’t always have to be strong, at least not in front of me. The sky will marble differently tomorrow.”

He wrapped one of his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I almost tripped from the unexpected movement, but his strong arms held me tightly. He leaned his head on my stomach breathing in heavily releasing his stress upon an exhale. “Just let me rest for a few minutes. I’ll be fine.” With each inhale he took in my scent and released the toxic anger out with each exhale. The stress I felt vicariously from him began to seep away replaced with a fuzzy feeling. I still had one hand carding in his hair, but my other came to rest at the nape of his nails scratching lightly. A shiver rolled down his spine a content purr leaving him shortly after. My cheeks blushed as he began to lightly nuzzle against my stomach. He looked up resting his chin on my stomach, “thank you Aure.”

Namjoon was like the sun, I was drawn into his orbit unable to escape his gravitational phenomenon. His radiance was unprecedented. I found myself lost in his gaze before I nodded.

He looked up searching my gaze “it’s the full moon tonight, would you like to go for a run with me?” I stepped back away from his touch, but something only let me half step. I wanted to, no, needed to get out of this house. My wolf has been scratching up my throat to let her breath, stretch her limbs, and feel the blades of grass beneath my paws. I let my hand slip out of his hair, “go, stretch your limbs, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

His hand snatched my wrist, but the grip wasn’t tight instead setting my worries to a simmer. My muscles were still rigor in his grasp, but his warmth was cathartic. “No, don’t shut me out Aure.” Naturally I caved towards him, that gravity pulling me closer. I realized I asked him to open up, yet I was pulling away. “Come with me Aure. It’s been a while since you’ve shifted, aren’t you feeling it?” He was right, but my wolf wasn’t what I was worried about. It was the patchy fur, the scars that would show. I wouldn’t have my clothing to protect me anymore, I was going to be all out on display.

As if he read my thoughts, his fingers tightened around my hand and laced themselves in between the divots of my fingers. “I will protect you Aure. I will stand by you…always.”

It took me a moment searching for a lie or a fumble in his expression, but they were stern and unblinking. I nodded, “okay.”

He hasn’t let go of my hand as promised, his fingers squeezed mine every now and then. He looked back a few times his eyes playing on that puppy look causing me to giggle at his impatience, “I’m here still.” I held up our hands as a reminder. He laughed boisterously bringing my hand up to his lips brushing his velvet lips in a sweet chaste kiss. I turned my head away from him concealing my blush. I had no idea how to react besides let my heart run a marathon to its content. He chuckled softly pulling me along until we were at the tree line.

“Uhmm… you can stand behind this tree and toss me your clothes. I’ll put it in the bin and I’ll follow along shortly.” I nodded stepping behind a wide oak tree, enough to cover myself. I stripped as fast as I possibly could disregarding the bundle of discarded clothing. I let the shift take over hunching, all be it a bit rusty but the familiar sensation of change was welcoming. Letting my form morph into my wolf was liberating. I leaned forward stretching out my hips then stood up like a cobra to fully extend my body. The scents of the forest, the rustling of the leaves, and the blood pumping through my veins magnified my senses. Everything felt more intense, more primal, I answered to my instincts with a content rumble in my chest.

I picked up the scent of masculinity against the fresh evergreen and oak. I gathered up my clothes in my jaw and rounded the tree but scurried back as soon as I saw Namjoon tucking his thumbs into his jeans to pull them down. He must’ve heard the rustling of dirt because he was laughing hard enough that he coughed. I waited until he was ready to round the tree on his own. I sat patiently with my clothes still in my mouth, honestly much too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

A crack, break, then a happy howl as I heard the heavy hit of paws to the floor. Only when he whined to garner my attention did I turn around. An article of clothing fell from my mouth as the bear sized wolf came into view. I was an alpha myself, but I was nowhere near his size a physical shadow encompassed me. His fur was an ombre of dark grey into a eggshell white; it was a beautiful, thick coat. One ear flattened against his scalp as he waited patiently, staring at me himself. We were both sizing eachother up, yet I didn’t feel the need to cover myself or my scars. Even though he stood about a few feet away he radiated heat like the sun, the shift making his metabolism shot through the roof.

The last time I saw his wolf was when I first came here a month ago, yet this time it felt different. Things were different.

He picked up the t-shirt waiting for me to drop the rest to store in safe keeping. I dropped the rest of the clothing for him to take. It was then that I was finally able to take in my surrounding, not just through a window pane on the third floor but physically there. I didn’t realize how much I missed all this. The rays of the moonlight felt like a fresh squeeze of lemon on your tongue sending shivers up my spine until my hackles raised. I wanted to howl in delight, I wanted to jump and roll around. I felt like a puppy eager for its first steps in the world. I closed my eyes monetarily honing into the sounds of the crickets and the sound of a stream within a miles range. I was at ease.

He came back empty muzzle and he circled around me, not in an aggressive manner but tauntingly in a “I told you needed this” manner. Although expressions are limited on the canine face, the little quirks with our ears and tail were expressive. I raised my brow with my tail lightly swishing behind me feeling mischievous. I gave him one look before I took off running. The trees flashed by me, fresh air filling my lungs every second and for the first time in a while truly felt alive. However, a figure easily zoomed past me, his larger frame propelling through the forest with ease. The pounding of our paws was almost silent against the moist mossy ground. Namjoon spared me a brief look before he continued onwards being childish. The moonlight filtered through the trees creating a new pattern of misshapen stars on the ground. I kept forth as we neared that water he kept running the water level nothing for him. I stopped at the bank but threw all caution out the window as Namjoon looked across the river at me. The water was up to my elbow tickling my stomach with splashes of chilled water. Before I got to the other side I used my tail to splash water at the him. His eyebrows raised but again I speed past him wheezes of what would be a laugh taunted him.

I slowed my pace banking off to the left to hide behind some trees playing into the childish game of hide and seek.

It took Namjoon to get ten feet away before intuition kicked in, he saw her hide behind the tree. A wheeze of a laugh left his muzzle, it never ceased to amaze him the duality of her. He decided to play his own game knowing this forest like the back of his hand.

I waited and waited for a few minutes, but the dark grey wolf didn’t come. I peeked from behind the tree my tail lightly swishing against my knowledge he’d hear the motion. Sudden like a puppy Namjoon pounced in front of me with his hind end raised and front lowered and his tail swishing a million miles per hour. He yipped excitedly and began to run off expecting me to chase after him. I ran full force after him, but he was smart dodging me before I caught up to him. He slowed just enough, then speed up as I was about to tag him.

I was panting hard, I wasn’t used to this type of exercise, so I stopped mid treck. Namjoon noticed and rounded back until he was approaching cautiously to check if something was wrong. My head hung low as I caught my breath. He nuzzled at my temple attempting to garner my attention. The soft caress was sweet and endearing as he whined. The bear-wolf was whining for attention. When I figured him vulnerable enough I pounced forward surprising the Alpha.

We rolled around twigs and leaves intertwining themselves in our fur. On the last tumble he reigned champion caging me underneath him. I could feel his hot breath panting as my fur lightly rippeled. The silence following was comforting. I pried my eyes open and couldn’t help staring at the wolf still hovering over me. Ever since I come to this family I found that thing I was looking for, that sense of community, that sense of security I didn’t know existed anymore. I found a bit of peace. I was so busy lost in my thoughts and panting I didn’t notice Namjoon leaning in closer. I gulped hard but remained motionless, I didn’t want to move. His eyes were full of adoration his crimson swirling something romantically floral. As if he was presenting a rose to me.

His elbow shifted as he bowed down carefully watching for any rejection or hesitation. I keep my sight on his eyes as if I was hyptnotized. His wet nose met mine staying there for a few seconds and then he backed away. The edges of his mouth seemed to pull back into a canine smile as his tail wagged fast behind him. Although my tail was pinned under me it still twitched back and forth and before I knew it I was smiling too. He leaned down again licking at my eye feeling the need to groom you, to provide any sense of comfort.

He licked a few more being urged on by a short whine. His tongue stopped its nurturing as he stilled above his chest squaring out and arms erecting again. It all happened before I could even come down from the high of affection. His tail was absolutely straight, and eyes narrowed a grim red a horrid growl bubbling in his throat. His nostrils flared, and he took a step caging my body underneath his as his head searched around. I stayed absolutely still trying to pick up on whatever it was, but I was too late.

The figure lunged forth shadowing you momentarily before knocking Namjoon to his side. I was caught under his paw jerking me along for the ride.

I rolled onto my side with a whine and I opened my eyes to Namjoon and another wolf circling eachother with their fangs and gums on full display. The growls were guttural. I looked for an opening, anything to help him out, I couldn’t let this stranger hurt him. I stood on all four of my paws becoming a tripod ready to lung at this stranger. However, Namjoon had other plans, he growled in my direction but didn’t break eye contact with the other grey wolf. The other wolf wasn’t as large as him, about my size, but he still posed a threat. From what I could decipher the wolf was a stray—a rogue—and the scent coming off him smelled atrocious. I figured he must be in heat.

Avia’s only told me stories about what happens to a wolf when they go into a rut as one of the other members of the pack just recently went into it. “Apparently if there’s wolf in a rut or if a female’s in heat and it’s not your mate’s scent, it’ll smell something bittersweet or bitter-savory; more bitter than sweet. At least that’s what they say? The pheromone thing is still trying to do its job of trying to let another wolf satisfy its heat/rut, but it won’t allow a ‘bond’.” This an explanation as why the woman who you address mentally as “snarky one”, has been MIA along with her mate. Especially why walking by their room days prior to their disappearance smelled like ammonia, sulfuric but a touch of vanilla.

Hints of cinnamon and vomit lingered in the air as excessive drool leaked from the rogue’s mouth. Namjoon made sure I understood this was something personal by standing in front of me blocking my perspective from he , this was a battle he had to fight on his own. This was him doing his job as the Alpha and Namjoon, my mate. His protective instincts kicking in.

The circling ceased when the other wolf became impatient, but his actions were careless and sporadic. He didn’t seem to have a set plan just snipping at any given flesh or limbs he could get his mouth on since he knew the size difference was putting him at an advantage.

My paws dug into the dirt, upset that I couldn’t participate.

It was all blurry images in monochrome.

Their large paws hitting the dirt resonated off the trees like a baseline. The leaves rattling was the winds and growls the vocals. The orchestra was building. Teeth snagged fur as parts of their pelt fluttered down like feathers. Namjoon’s extended his jaw to its full capacity, strings of saliva strung from his sharp teeth like strings of a harp. His ears flat and his hackles were raised, the beast was out to tame. The whip cracked with the sound of teeth clashing and oversized bodies slamming.

The longer I stared my confidence on Namjoon’s strength drained. The forest shifted to something casted in a purple light an open bear trap clutched at the leg of a faceless wolf that howled in agony. I was my old self again running away with my family trying to stay with me. I could feel the twine around my thighs and calves. It wasn’t the visual but the sounds of scratching and pouncing reminded me of those hunters.

I sat back on my hind legs, trembling feeling like a statue just watching—but not truly watching—the encounter before me. I was so lost in thought I failed to notice Namjoon pick up the limp rogue with his jaw, but still slight struggling figure tried to fight still. Namjoon backstroked once and then projected the rogue against a tree knocking the being out cold. Once he was sure he sedated the being he turned towards me. He noticed the glossed over look in my eyes, a look he was now familiar with. He limped hurriedly over whining and nuzzling his muzzle to break the spell.

Only after I felt licks being administered to my ears did I wake from my trance; I shook my head clearing of the images of the past. There was so much blood you would’ve thought him an auburn wolf. Panic set in so I began searching him, but he assured me by nudging me that the majority of it wasn’t his. The look in his eyes told me let’s go back home. I easily agreed ready to turn back to the house, but he whined harshly. My instincts kicked back in and I noticed he was supporting himself with his left side. I rounded to his right side supporting but I was only able to support him partially.

Once we reached the tree line he was panting hard. I whined with a small chirp as we came to the clothing container implications for him to close his eyes—only for a moment. I shifted back into my human form, the cold night air hitting instantly sending goosebumps like ripples all over your skin. I dressed rapidly, then set his clothing in front of his wolf petting his head letting him know I was done shifting. The sound of bones clicking, and humanistic sounds filled the otherwise quiet night. Namjoon laid on the ground and I could hear scuffling, but it sounded pained. I wanted to help him, but I don’t think it would be appropriate if I saw him in such a vulnerable state.

“Aure…can you help me?” I weaned open one eye thankful that he slipped his boxers on at least, but the blood pouring out a gash on his torso was alarming. I picked up his t-shirt and sacrificing it as temporary gauze. His wound was pressing, his shift already took enough energy out of him. The clock was ticking.

“You’re going to have to help me okay? Help me get you into a kneeling position and let’s move from there.” He nodded, and I assisted him into starting position from there we stood. All be it his towering physic was a bit of a challenge, but the adrenaline was a great aid in helping you maintain posture. I let him lean the majority of his weight on me. His gravity was centered on me and considering traveling all the way to the infirmary a journey of its own I sat him down on a dinning chair.

I called out to members of the house, stirring people from their sleep. Seojun, Namjoon’s cousin, popped up from the couch, awoken from his late night netflixing. “Seojun! Help me take him up to the infirmary.” Instantly he was on his feet, not asking questions just following orders. I trailed behind as he helped Namjoon up the stairs. I speed past them going to the infirmary prepping all the stuff I would need.

My sensitive ears were picking up movements in the house aside from us. Aviva popped in the doorway rubbing her eyes, “what’s wrong Aure?”

“Go call Mama Luna, its an emergency.” She looked around and finally caught notice of the soon to be Alpha being carried into the hall. She scurried away, and I got to work placing bottles of saline and gauze near the table. I helped his cousin lay down Namjoon situating to lay facing up. Namjoon’s eyes were closed his chest rising and falling steadily, but he winced whenever he took a deep breath.

I finally got a good look at the injury. I noticed an unsteady figure standing on the opposite end, like the blood drained from his face. “Thank you for your help Seojun, you can go now.”

His cousin nodded, “sorry I’m not good with blood…or anything medical for that matter.” He booked it before I could nod in reply.

Another sharp intake of breath reminded me of what was at hands. His grip was searching for mine, “Aure.”

Immediately I forgot the emotional aspect of things at the bell sound of my name and analyzed the extent of things. The gash ranged from his right false ribs all the way to his belly button. The stress he was under lately must be affecting his healing rate. I worked saline into the surrounding area and cleaned it gently. I worked at least three folds of gauze before I was able to see the damage. The gash seemed to be centimeters deep, but not deep enough to be critical. It would need stiches. “You’re going to need stiches.”

“Let me go get Mama, I promise—I—I promise I’ll be back soon, please don’t close your eyes.” His arm latched onto your shirt his eyes wide open and red.

“Aure. You can do it. I know you can.” This time around my eyes widened taking his hand from my shirt into my palms.

“No…Namjoon. I don’t have enough training. I could really hurt you.”

His eyes were stern staring into your burning rose golden ones. “You can do it Aure. I know you can. You can.”

He winced again seething through his teeth when pain resurfaces sharply. His eyes were pleading. I felt it all. I could feel a faint pain all over my torso, and I had to make it stop. My mate needed me.

“Okay…Okay. I got this. I can do this.” His hand fell back to his side nodding slowly waiting for my next move. I searched into the drawer pulling out a packaged suture set and more saline and gauze. I snapped on some gloves and positioned myself over him. I’ve seen this done before watching over Mama Luna a few times and over the shoulder as Aviva practiced on a dummy.

I rubbed a bit of a topical numbing cream before I brought up the needle. “I’m starting now.” He nodded closing his eyes, jaw relaxed. I stitched him the best I could. When the pain became almost too much and the cream wasn’t holding up anymore, his hand surged up to latch onto my free arm trying to steady himself. His body was trembling, but he was a true trooper teetering on the realm of consciousness and subconscious. I spoke to ease my mind and tension, “idiot, we could’ve just left. Why did you have to fight him?”

Namjoon’s eye were already a twinge of red, but this time the red filled his eyes in an unwanted anger. “What are you talking about? Of course, I had to. A rogue, much less a rogue in heat near my unclaimed mate and he was on our territory. I had to. What if he tried to—.” A growl rumbled through his lips just the thought of another male trying to lay claim on his mate made him want to go back out there and remind the rogue again who was the Alpha.

I noticed the conversation was taking a turn in his suturing for the worse, so I raised a hand to his cheek gently rubbing to calm him down. “Unclaimed? Are you and I already mates and that’s enough? Isn’t that how this all goes down?”

The red in his eyes flickered back to their murky burgundy at my touch. “No, it’s not official not in the eyes of our wolfs. Yes, we are mates, but your still unclaimed without my mark.”

I blushed at the implications instead focusing all my attention back on the needle work. He didn’t take offense to the silence instead resting his head back down again. I knew he would heal within the next few days, but the wound still required attention. Werewolf’s weren’t susceptible to infections. I knotted the best I could with five tight bonds and ever so gently cut the thread sealing off the stiches. I ran a hand through his head to coax him to raise his head. “I’m going to get the bandages and wrap you up, then were done okay?” He lifted himself up into a sitting position with my help wincing when he put pressure on his left side.

With practice thanks to Mama Luna I began wrapping around his chest. “Aure, can I ask you something?” I nodded as I wrapped another bandage loop around him. “Back in the forest, your eyes…they changed. They always seem to go somewhere else. It happened the last time I mention the Hunters. Is there something—is there something I don’t know?”

The air didn’t thicken, nor did my throat constrict, but the gold in my eyes intensified and he picked up on it. After wrapping the last loop, I tied it securely not looking up to him yet. I patted it gently satisfied with my work. When I couldn’t stare at his chest any longer I slowly looked up at him, my eyes latched onto his unwavering. “I’m not who you think I am.”

His face searched hers as her eyes mixed something more golden upon her words. His senses were scenting anxiety and fear in her words. However, her heartbeat was stable.

This wasn’t the way I wanted to tell him, or even allude to this. Time was never on my side anyways.

A presence…multiple I didn’t even sense stood within the doorway. Alpha Kim was leaning on the doorway with an eyebrow raised. “Who are you then Aure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on : [Aurelius 3](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/174428634753/aurelius-part-3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rated teen; violence (fighting), mentions of smoking, insecurities–traumatic event illusions

My head whipped to the presences in the doorway. My rose-golden eyes glowing intensely as the blue moonlight silhouetted Namjoon and I. The tightly wound gauze slipped through my fingers bouncing twice, rolling across the room until it tapped against Alpha Kim’s slipper. The deep voice commanding my attention resonated through my bones. The room fell silent waiting for me to answer; all eyes were on me.

Alpha Kim repeated himself unmoved from the doorway, his broad shoulders nearly took up the whole expanse of the entryway, “Who are you?”

Namjoon felt his stomach churning, but it wasn’t from his blood loss or wound, it was my intense distress. His eyes flickered red at the unsettling nausea, his wolf whining at the tangible anxiousness filtering in the air. He reached out to me resting his large hand on my shoulder, “Aure?”

My heart pounded in my chest, as if the beats of my own heart was thumping the question in echo: Who are you?

I blinked back into reality, the weight of Namjoon’s hand bringing me back from the dark. I answered with more confidence than I was sure I had, “Aure, I’m Aure. Its…what I mean is,” I shyly gestured with my eyes staring at everyone, holding Namjoon’s gaze for a moment longer before I stepped away and his hand dropped, ” —all this? All this is just a bit overwhelming. I’m not—I just don’t know how to rely on others. All of you, you immediately came to Namjoon’s side. Back in the forest, when that rogue attacked Joon I felt helpless.” I turned away from Namjoon’s intense gaze, “I just don’t belong…here. I’m too dangerous to have around.”

I wasn’t strong enough to protect my family and I couldn’t protect Namjoon. Who is Aure? Is she the person I’ve become fully and left Y/N behind? I don’t like this weak person I’ve become; the roots haven’t been severed and burnt soil was growing weeds. I don’t want to feel that way.

I looked away from everyone in the room, feeling claustrophobic at the sudden attention on me.

A small growl rolled up Namjoon’s throat, his wolf angry at me for rejecting him emotionally. Although he knew it was my insecurities seeping up, it hurt to know I felt that way, that I looked at myself as being less than. His wolf upset at himself for letting me feel so hopeless.

The scrunch in Alpha Kim’s brows settled as his eyes softened, his fatherly instincts prevailing. He pushed off the doorway and stepped into the infirmary, “You belong here Aure. You don’t notice it, but members of the pack have started to look up to you, especially Aviva. Aure, you healed Namjoon on your own and was able commanding others like a leader. You stitched him up without any formal training. Things happen and you stepped up when you were needed…like a Luna. It’s scary, I’ll admit even I find myself afraid at times, but you did it. Aure, you belong here…with us.”

I wanted to scoff or laugh, but my inner wolf still knew respect at times like this, “With all due respect Alpha Kim, I’m not—.”

His voice grew deeper and stern, “Aure, a Luna is not to speak so lowly of herself. I don’t want to hear that from you again that you are not enough.” Alpha Kim turned towards his mother, “is Joon’s treatment finished for him to move back to his room?”

Mama Luna’s eyes were soft as she picked up the band-aid wrap and moved proudly towards me. She rubbed my arm gently, bringing me into a tight hug, “You did so well.”

I went rigor in the hug, Mama Luna’s has never shown this much open affection towards me. This was the first compliment I’ve received from her. I felt the match strike within me, flipping the switch, warmth blossoming like spring, a season I haven’t felt in years. The same safety and comfort I felt only from having the warmth of…a family. I warily wrapped my arms around her reciprocating the best I could.

Living at Nana’s and Papa’s, I was always on edge, and that intuition proved to be right. I could stop running away, they were letting me know that I can stop pushing them away. I was, and have been, accepted as one of them for a while now. I was just so caught up in my own cloud of anxiety and uncertainty to notice the hands reaching out to me.

If they were trying, I could try too.

She rubbed my back before she let go to attend to her grandson. “Joonie, let me see. Are you in—,” her murmuring to Namjoon faded out as Alpha Kim approached me.

He reached up and scratched off drying blood on my cheek and smiled at me for the first time genuinely. My heart skipped a beat, “You did good kid.” He patted my shoulder watching as his mother confirmed my procedure and methodology, a faint proud smile on his face.

Namjoon was able to slide himself off the table, but he wasn’t stable on his feet. His legs went numb for sitting for so long, instinctually I slipped in and under his uninjured side stabilizing him. Alpha Kim attempted to take on his weight, but I assured him I could carry Namjoon. Mama Luna smirked cleaning up the dirty instruments, “Take him to his room Aure, we’ll see you in the morning. Get some rest.”

I attempted my best bow before I was waddling down the hall to his room. I caught on to subtle murmuring from Alpha Kim before I was out of earshot, “she’s so much like him.” I tuned out feeling rude for listening into a conversation I had no right being in.

I leaned Namjoon on the wall as I shoved his door open and carefully waddled with him to side of his bed. I was completely aware of his bare chest pressing into me. I untucked and pulled back his black sheets the best I could while still holding him. I wrapped my arm behind him maintaining my best neutral face as I settled him into bed, he stared at me as I adjusted the blanket over him, “Is this fine? Does it hurt?” Namjoon nodded assuring me he was fine, he was soaking in all the attention from his mate. The look he was giving me reminded me of only hours ago, when he hovered over me with that same look of adoration…right before—.

I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next fiddling with the hem my shirt. I took a step back nodding one last time and began turning away towards my own room. He caught my wrist and I gasped tumbling back around eyes wide at the dimpled man. His eyes were half-lidded as exhaustion was setting in, “Thank you, Aure.” He shifted our hands around until our pinkies were holding onto eachother tightly. “I will always keep my promise to protect you. Always.”

Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I bit them back before they streamed, swallowing them down, “You idiot, you’re not supposed to get hurt.”

He managed to chuckle softly, catching the near whisper of a jab at his ego.

I found it hard to leave his side, leave the warmth, the gentle comfort Namjoon offered. I didn’t want to be alone tonight. I sat down on the bed, smoothing my thumb over the back of his hand and kept up the gestured as he fell asleep. I began humming the song my mother taught me so long ago, “…moon spirt be guided through this night, so you can meet the morning light.” Content rumbles escaped his lacked lips as he breathed steadily, falling deeper into sleep. The adrenaline was flushing from my system and my eyes began to droop and body heavy with the need for sleep. I kept watching him and humming until eventually the lullaby put me to sleep.

I woke up to soft rhythmic beat pounding in my ear accompanied by calidity. The heat was unfamiliar, the feeling of the thin blankets draped over me and the sensation of flesh was unfamiliar. My cheek against skin was unlike the divot of my face squished into my lackluster pillow I’m accustom to. Despite the strange feelings, I didn’t want to move away, so instead I nuzzled closer into the heat. The scent emitting from the personal fireplace was a blend of lavender and honey, so narcoleptically calming and soothing I hummed as my wolf rolled in tranquil happiness.

My eyes shot open in late realization, I was pressed against a bare chest—Namjoon’s naked chest. I looked around the room the curtain was flowing as fresh morning air breezed in through the open window. Peeking through the curtain as it blew about the sky was crystal blue with cotton clouds littered about. The birds were chirping over the distant sound of tress rustling in delight. I followed the toned arm supporting my neck to his exposed thick neck, then looked up slowly to a sharp jaw the held a sculpted canvas of plush, pink lips and eyes covered by bands of a splayed fringe. Namjoon looked at peace, slightly smiling in his sleep as his chest rose and fell softly. I must’ve fallen asleep next to him and somehow found my way under the covers…and in his arms.

He grumbled as he turned away from the sunlight pouring in. A subconscious purr of content rumbled in Namjoon’s chest as he wrapped his arm around me bringing me tighter into his side. He lazily blinked awake, angling his face towards mine resting on his shoulder until our noses grazed. His breath fanning over my lips was intimate as we locked eyes, the morning sunlight couldn’t compare to the glimmer in his. A soft smile pulled his dimples into sight, “Hmm—‘mornin.” He tried tucking me into his side even further, but I pulled away and shimmed out of his grasp. I was afraid of putting pressure on his wounds, even werewolves needed a day to recuperate, I knew that very well. His thick lips pinched together in a pout and whined, “Why are you moving away? Come back.”

“Does it hurt?” I looked at him first for a go ahead to check up on his wound. He grinned at me, mischief sparkling behind that smile, and lifted the sheets off us. I turned away blushing like crazy despite already having seen his toned chest, “Namjoon!”

He laughed softly, “Why are you getting shy all the sudden?” I turned back looking through my fingers with a slight scowl. I reached out to press around the area over the wound observing his features for any sign of pain, but his dimples were still prominent. “I’m a strong man Aure, don’t underestimate my wolf. I’m sure its nothing more than a cat scratch now.” He pulled me back into his side tangling our legs together and adjusting me so I rested my head on his shoulder, “Five more minutes, just five more minutes.” I couldn’t protest, because that’s exactly where I wanted to be: by his side.

In fact, I couldn’t protest the rest of the week. Namjoon persuaded his father to give him time off from his apprenticeship with the argument “I need to focus on getting better so when I go back I’m in perfect shape”. I knew better, he was milking it, the wound looked good as new two days later. Honestly speaking at first It was odd having him around all day, but I never realized how much I liked him being next to me through the day; it settled my wolf. I found myself laughing and giggling like a school girl whenever I’d catch him getting scolded by Mama Luna for being clumsy and breaking something. I’d nearly double over in laughter when I’d catch him “dancing” with his headphones in none the wiser I was watching. However, I couldn’t really complain, I was getting to know him better. I found out the little ticks about him I never noticed like how he used his hands to express things, or how he blushes after he shows me affection in front of everyone. Past the surface, I found out his adoration for philosophy, music—oh music—when I got the chance to ask him about he was like an overgrown puppy.

I found myself falling…for the clumsy wolf.

On the sixth day, I decided to take advantage of the mid-afternoon breeze. I was sitting on the back porch reading and Namjoon sat across from me reading his own book. He grunted and sighed loudly occasionally that became more frequent. I looked over the edge of my book and the whining stopped. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading. The sounds started up again, I looked up with a raised brow but like the times before the sounds stopped. I adjusted in my spot, resting my temple on my propped fist to get comfortable indefinitely, but only a minute later the sigh reached its loudest and most obnoxious decibel. I didn’t look up from my line, “What’s wrong Namjoon?”

He bit his lips and placed a thumb at the bottom of his page looking over to me with his tantalizing puppy eyes. “I’m just not comfortable, I’m cold too.”

I raised both brows at him, how could he be cold when we both were basking in sunlight?

He rolled his eyes frustrated that I couldn’t take a hint and grabbed my ankles and yanked me towards him. With a yelp I fell abstractly onto his chest. I pressed against his chest trying to pull away but he flipped me over so I was sitting in between his legs and my back was flat against his chest. I felt like a child leaning up against her oversized teddy bear. I wasn’t sure who was more childish about affection, but I was thankful he moved me this way because my face was burning up.

I melted into him, maybe he was right it was chilly all the sudden. He nuzzled into my neck rubbing his nose and cheek along the column before moving up to my hair. Once he was satisfied scenting me he then tucked his chin on my shoulder like an anchor and brought his arms around me before he declared, “Much better.” He opened his book back up and continued reading as if nothing happened.

I found myself laughing at how fast it all happened, “You know you could’ve just asked, right?”

He pecked my shoulder with a swift kiss, “But I like seeing you blush.”

If I was burning up before, I was sure I was a puddle of molten iron.

That night, I was looking out the window, the crickets were chirping loudly in the distance. I pushed Namjoon out of the room to go to sleep and shower, he had to go back tomorrow. However, ever since I feel asleep next to him he’s made an excuse up (and a good one) in order to sleep next to eachother. The first time I fell asleep on the couch and he just carried me to his bed, I woke up to reasoning, “It was too much trouble going left instead of right.” The butterflies still rumble in their cage in my chest at the memory.

I looked back out the window, it’s funny to think when I first arrived I wanted to jump out this window. Now I wanted nothing more than to stay, stay within arm’s reach of those within this house. I didn’t want to leave.

I sat by the window because I couldn’t sleep, my mind was racing in an infinite loop egged on by this lingering itch crawling up my throat. The way Namjoon held me today, the pace of his heart syncing with mine as we just…sat together. The more time I spent here I was really swallowing Alpha Kim’s words, this was my pack. I was a part of the pack. The sense of guilt bubbling up in my throat as I repeated the words to myself. I needed to settle my inner self if I truly wanted to be accepted by the Kim’s, by Namjoon.

I slipped off the edge of my bed my feet barely made a sound against the wooden floor. I don’t know why I felt the need to be inconspicuous as I snuck into the hallway. The soft hallway lights made Namjoon’s door seem wider and taller than it actually was. I bit on my thumb, clicking my thumbnail against my front teeth. I closed my eyes and pictured Namjoon’s dimples, his lips mouthing, “It’s okay, trust me.” I asked him to repeat it a few times before I pulled out my thumb and clenched my hand into a fist and knocked. 

Not even a minute later he opened the door, he stood there in comfortable sleep wear, but his pupils dilated taking in my presence. The reaction really coming from the ridiculously audible heartbeat of mine in his ear. He immediately went into protective, instincts flaring up, mode sensing anxiety leaking from me. I stop him from questioning why I was standing at his door so late, “I want to show you something.”

He nodded, questions hanging on the tip of his tongue but refrained sensing this what I wanted to show him was important to me, “Okay.”

He silently followed me out to the edge of the woods, “I need you to trust me Joon. Will you follow me?”

He searched my eyes bringing me in close, his embrace calming my nerves slightly, “Is everything okay? I just need to know that.”

I smiled at him, “Yes, everything is actually more than okay… you’re here with me. Just trust me okay? I need to show you this.”

He nodded, that beautiful smile gracing his lips gave me all the assurance in the world. 

With a pattern already established, I shifted then waited for Namjoon to follow up. The shift itself satisfied that itch to a degree. I felt so in tuned with the world, crisp clarity of my surrounding. When the near Olympus-descent-creature of a wolf rounded the tree, my tail wagged behind me. It will always be a bit surrealistic seeing Namjoon in his wolf form, the beast of the night standing tall. He trotted towards me and nuzzled against my head giving me a small lick at my ear in assurance I had his full trust.

I appreciated that he was being patient, but still affirmative. I reached up using his side as a step and licked his ear back. I climbed down nearly as soon as I reciprocated the affection and bashfully scampered towards a clearing. I could hear huffs of what would be human laughing, before his paws scrunched on mulch upon the same path I took. With a small nod back to him a small gesture that I was going for it, I lunged forth and ran. My heart was working overtime from the anxiety and pure adrenaline of running. I kept running, Namjoon stayed right by my side.

Namjoon wanted to howl in happiness, happy that I was letting him in and asking for trust. Happy that his Luna was leading him. Content with who destined picked out for him, because he couldn’t have asked for a better mate.

We ran for miles, however, my pace was still consistent despite the burn of exhausting setting in. Namjoon seemed unaffected, his breathing steady as he ran next to me. Namjoon was on high alert, he and the pack rarely ventured out this far to the border of the Park’s clan. The trees were becoming denser and thicker and the mulch was soft and moist under his paws. The night air was cool as the dew hanging in the air stuck to his pelt in the soft fog setting in.

I began to slow when the trees felt familiar, and the stench of car oil was within a half-mile. I slowed into a crawl, my ears flat against my head and caution on high when I saw flickering light through the leaves. Namjoon sticking close to my side following my body language until we stopped behind dense bushes. He could smell it, humans.

I nuzzled through leaves creating a secluded break to look at the cabin just ahead. I scooched over to let Namjoon see what I wanted him to see. He peered through the bushes taking in the welcoming looking cabin. Smoke rose from the chimney and copper light filtered out the frosting windows.

I stopped searching for familiarity when I caught Nana sitting on the worn couch knitting as per usual. 

Namjoon glanced over to me and saw my eyes glimmering with something. His wolf wanted to whine, the vicarious pain and anxiety was tangible in his heart. He sat closer to me hoping that the physical contact would calm me down. When he made contact he felt me trembling, so he leaned down and peppered gentle nose kisses on the side of my face.

It was starting to click in his head, the way I was reacting so harshly to what I was showing him. This must’ve been the place I ran away from the night he found me. This was the place where I was betrayed by people I considered family. The ones who shot me. His eyes glazed over a sickly burgundy.

Our ears perked up towards the rumbling of tires over the gravel driveway. The dust cloud diluted the headlights as it skimmed over the foliage we were behind. We both ducked flat against the floor as the light passed over us holding our breaths unnecessarily. Namjoon’s foot came to rest over my back protectively keeping me as low as possible until it was safe again.

Nana shakily rose up from her chair when she heard the car pull up. Their son, the one I’ve only seen in pictures, stepped out of the car with his wife and child following. The rickety mesh security door creaked open as Nana was putting on her fading green shawl. The little girl darted out of her booster seat, with cookie crumbs falling off her shirt as she ran to the door yelling, “Grandma!”

Nana’s voice was just as sweet as I remembered, “Oh Pumpkin, how’ve you been? Boy, you’ve grown up so much!” She smooched her about a thousand times the little girl giggling and squealed in her arms.

Papa gurgled then spit the tobacco he’d been chewing, swallowing the excess saliva down his throat, old habits die hard, pulling up his already high waisted pants further up as he stepped outside. Watching the smile on his face hurt, he used to smile at me like that. It was like the bullet wound never sealed, as I felt a phantom ache in my thigh, but I remain still for Namjoon’s sake.

Grandma escorted her daughter in law and granddaughter inside. Nana looked at her daughter-in-law sympathetically at the chatterbox on their hands. Papa put a hand up stopping his son at the porch. The son leaned in giving his dad a hug with solid pats on the back, “Encounter any of them wolves out here Pops?”

Papa sighed, “No…son, let’s not talk—.”

His son chuckled bitterly pulling a pack of cigarettes out his shirt pocket, sticking one in his mouth but took it out resting between his fingers to speak, “Out in the city it’s been busy with all the ruckus with them damn canines and their heathen ministry and what not. Politics my ass, those damn wolves are just delaying the right to our land. Same old bullshit Dad, nothing’s changed. One day…one day I swear I’m going to wipe them all out.”

Something crosses over Papa’s eyes that I’ve never seen before disgust, shame, sympathy…maybe? He took the cigarette from his son hand and cracked it in half, “Don’t smoke when you have the kid inside.”

Namjoon was tense and tight as his arm still draped over me, the alpha felt challenged by that scumbag…but he knew better. Think before you act. His thoughts were distracted at the creaking sound of the door opening again, “Bill, Jared, come inside, it’s too cold to be out tonight.” Their son stepped up to his dad with a smirk on his face, throwing an arm over his dad’s shoulder as they went inside.

Nana stood outside the door pulling her shawl further up around her shoulders, her eyes searched the perimeter…as if she’s searching for something. For someone. When she came up empty she sighed heavily mouthed something without voice and turned back around to go inside, the door bouncing on its hinges a few times before it shut.

Inside the sound of childish laughter echoed out through the windows. The amount of body heat inside frosted the windows up almost completely. Namjoon watched on as the little girl sat on her grandfather’s lap while they talked to eachother fondly.

I nudged Namjoon, dropping his arm from my back and my tail wisped around him like a feather as I begin my slow trek back to the pack house. It was time to go home.

The trees thinned out as we approached our territory, but I took a detour from the house. I didn’t want to go back just yet. Namjoon didn’t question it instead following along quietly. I followed the sound of running water until we reached the small river. The transition of earth went from solid to baby soft sand as my paws sunk in the closer I got to the water. The crickets were loud here, but the air was fresh and I felt like I could breathe again. The sound of water was calming as much as it was to look at the clear emerald view. I sat down at the shoreline staring into the water, the colorful fish swirling like watercolor marbling. However, I ignored the life and stared at the reflection of the moon. I didn’t realize how much I missed Nana…how terrifying it was being on guard everyday living there. The words of their son, Jared, echoing in my mind, “One day I swear I’m wiping them all out.” I wanted to protect Namjoon from them, but he had to know. I had to show him. It’s easy to forget the hate of the world when I was surrounded by people who loved me.

Namjoon sat next to me and we sat in silence except for the undertones of our pants still catching our breath from the miles of trails. He could feel the weight of my burdens floating in the air.

Namjoon’s ears perked up when something small caught his eyes. He stepped closer to the little critter, his tail wags happily behind him as he found a crab. I watched him as he carefully approached. The little brown crab with white spots stopped in its track, both claws raised in the air at him as if shouting “on guard!” It eye stalks were narrowly pointed towards him, but Joon was patient with it showing it he meant no harm.

Namjoon slowly inched forward, the crab was like a statue on its rock. I swear it was as if Namjoon was whispering to it on some telepathic level as it lowered it claws in some sort of understanding. Slowly Namjoon dipped his snout and booped the crabs shell in a gentle greeting. When he pulled back and the crab was still there Namjoon bounced up proudly, his tail wagging happily that the crab didn’t resist and accepted him. He jumped around, flicking up dirt on every spring, like a puppy. He bowed back to the crab, hunching down his muzzle flat on the floor to speak to the little guy again.

I huffed laughter as I watch the interaction between the two. Namjoon looked over to me calling me over with small whines. I shaked my head, I was more than fine where I was, but he continued to stare at me with pleading eyes. I slowly stepped closer, afraid to scare off his newest friend, and laid flat on my stomach next to him. The little crab clapped his claws, but someone Namjoon assured the little guy I was a friend. His little eye stalks shifting between the two of us. Namjoon pointed his snout towards the crab, wanting me to mimic him earlier greeting. Hesitantly I leaned forward trusting Namjoon and booped our newest friend with my nose as well. His claws tap at my snout and I pulled back looking at Namjoon smiling my tail wagging behind me that it actually worked. The little guy cracked his claws before diving back into the water and into his hole.

Namjoon fully laid down on the sand with a huff, tail still wagging happily as he watched his friend. If wolves could smile, he’d be grinning like a fool.

I loved that Namjoon always cherished the little things, he never took anything for granted. Past the connection of us being mates, I knew that he was someone I’ve grown to…love. I felt the innate need to cuddle into him, lick him clean, and make him feel just as safe as he made me; so for once, I gave in to my selfish desires. I army crawled over to the furry Olympus mountain fitting perfectly into his side. I checked Namjoon’s body language, but he was complacent with his tail resting between his legs. I began licking at his pelt around his ear, then jaw, and around his temple. The gentle giant rumbled contently allowing me to spoil him.

He yawned, settling down further into the cool, damp soil to fall asleep, however, I knew if we fell asleep here we’d both regret it, more so because he had to go back to the Ministry to work. I nudged him awake and jutted my head back to the pack house. He stretched before following me back to the edge of the forest.

I fished out my clothing and hid behind a tree before shifting back into my human form. I threw on my clothes haphazardly, but I waited for an okay signal from Namjoon indicating he’s changed as well.

“Aure?” He called out in a loud whisper.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, cold fingers trembling. Namjoon hadn’t pushed me to reveal more, but I pulled of the band-aid halfway already, I was already putting off enough by taking that detour. I needed to yank the band-aid off completely to rid myself of the guilt and bear my truth.

I stepped from behind the tree stepping towards him with my head down to keep the burning acid down. Namjoon walked up to me and cupped my cheek, his eyes filled with worry at my sudden timid nature, his large warm hands nearly engulfing my face fully. I hummed and lean into his touch.

He started first, “Was that—that was the place you ran away from, right?”

I nodded into his hand, “I lived there for a few years. Those old people took care of me…until…they found out what I was.”

His eyes flickered bouts of ambivalence red, but never shifting his gaze from me. The earlier words echoing in his ears, the angry simmering in his stomach.

I looked away, I had to, his eyes were searching for something that made me feel too raw. “I-I didn’t live there. They aren’t or weren’t my family…my real family. Who I am…” I bit my lip, feeling tears brim in my eyes. I wasn’t this scared of uncertainty when I turned and ran for my life as I knew Hunters were after me, or when I turned around and I knew a gun was pointed square blank at me.

Namjoon embraced me tightly cutting off my wild thoughts as he cupped my head and my waist. Although, internally he was just as on edge and nervous. This question wasn’t the first time its been asked, who was the one he called his mate?

“Namjoon, my name isn’t Aure. It’s a nickname my father gave me. My father…my family…they’re all gone. I’m the only one left.” I swallowed pushing away from him as I squared back my shoulders to look him in his swirling burgundy eyes. “My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I’m the daughter of the late Secretary of Ministry of Canidae.”

The world stilled, not even the crickets chirped. Namjoon’s head was hanging low, eyes wide as he heard…the truth? No, this couldn’t be true. Aure…no Y/N is the daughter of his father’s late secretary. The Y/L/N family who disappeared all those years ago. She was alive?

Namjoon lifted his head, eyes glowing but unfocused. I stepped back, truly afraid of those eyes for the first time. I clutched at my chest attempting to protect myself in some way. “Namjoon, please, say something.”

.

.

He was truly in shock. It was always a burden lingering over the Kim family, a burden his father passed down to him to figure out what happened to the Y/L/N’s. All the suppressed emotions he’s held in from the taunting from the meetings, the blatant moves they make to stir him up and the sadness. It was boiling over. He panted heavily, seething through his teeth he had to know, “What happened to you…them? Why are you the only one?”

.

.

The tears were blurring my vision, “they—,” I swallowed the name instilling the beginnings of a panic attack, “the Hunters.” I didn’t need to continue or elaborate he knew what I meant; every wolf knew what happened when a Hunter would get a hold of one of our kind.

.

.

It flooded back to him, the night he sat at the table with Mama Luna and his father. His grandmother’s words rang in his ear as the memory took life, “Her scars run deep. Her back, neck to behind is covered with scars from burns…it won’t be easy love. We don’t know how deep they go, but you’re going to have to help her mend it somehow…next to the bullet wound, I couldn’t make it out well, but I’m sure there’s an engraved H.”

He remembered the jolt up his spine at even just the implication of the branding of those savages. His wolf squirming along with him. He echoed the past, “You mean the mark of the hunters?” The scars, patchy fur from the burns, even the branding on Aure’s leg he’s seen it but never focused on it. How come he didn’t see it—this—her sooner?

.

.

A growl rumbled through the forest, something deadly viscous that I’ve never imagined could’ve come from Namjoon. His fangs, the length and girth of them, that were reserved for his wolf grew past his lips. Trails of blood from the sudden growth cutting his lip trickled down his chin and dripped onto the dry ground. The darkness was casting a silhouette over him, no longer was the gentle giant before me, he was replaced with a seething beast. His aura was tangible, seeping like boiling tar on a hot summers day; the alpha wolf within him begging for release. For revenge.

.

.

Although on hierarchy we were the same, alpha, but the wolf within me wanted to roll over and submit, but I stayed glued in my spot. I began panting, my ears ringing, as another sick rumble pulled his lips back. This…this was exactly my biggest fear…rejection.

.

.

He was so upset, how dare those Hunters do that to Aure, his mate, his mate’s family! How dare they tear a part his kind, mess with his pack and act like nothing! How dare they! He rolled his head back and howled anger, let even the Sun hear him. As he lowered his head back down the biting cold of night shifted him into a dragon, steam escaping his gaping mouth and nostrils expelling the internal hysteria. He wanted to tear into those men and women that caused all this pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks in thick globs of saline mixing in with the blood, the scars Aure had, physically and mentally he could never truly fathom.

They had to pay.

.

.

I backed away, dead leaves and twigs crunched under my bare feet. I could only focus on the dark energy rippling from him, I could feel it as my hands trembled from the emotion. He was angry at me because I lied, I kept a huge secret from him and this was the price to pay. I knew this was a bad idea, the idea of a being a part of a pack was silly…I should have known better—I should have known better that once I revealed myself I wouldn’t be accepted.

I’m the moon that never knows when to rest. Blatantly reflecting in the day, sharing a sky I didn’t deserve, not knowing when it’s my time to fade.

What did I expect, I’m too dangerous, I’m no good.

.

.

I stepped back stumbling over my shuffling feet, the broken twigs and crushed leaves were sharp on the flesh of my palm. I scrambled up before I turned around and ran. The tears stung, blurring my vision, but I continued to run as fast as my feet could carry me. I opened my mouth to sob, my throat tight from holding back a sob, but the crisp air burnt my throat. I kept my mouth shut.

The spell broke when his wolf howled in distress, but it was because of my wolf crying out to his. His teeth retracted, eyes oxidizing back to its comforting brown. Namjoon called out, “Aure!” When I don’t turn around he called on stronger, using his Alpha prowess, ”Aure! Aure! Come back!” It didn’t work I keep running. His voice weakened when he realized I didn’t intend on coming back to him,” A-Aure.” Panic set in, he knew he messed up, messed up big time. He shouldn’t have gotten angry or let his emotions get the best of him. He shouldn’t have acted out when I was in such a vulnerable state.

I knew my human pace could only get me so far, my callus we’re building back up as my feet pounded against the uneven soil. I grew impatient with my limitations and began shifting, but it didn’t slow me down. I wailed that turned into a slurred groan, it was painful shifting with clothing on and running; it put pressure on joints that were manipulating and bones that were extending. The pain was over in a blink of an eye when all my four paws hit the ground, my clothing hung in odd clumps of fringes around my wolf form concealing the patches of missing fur…my scars. I picked up pace into a full-blown sprint, the forest around me blurring, Namjoon’s calling out to me was muffled.

My pace was clumsy as branches were scratching against me, thorns snagging in my pelt, but I kept running forward. I had to get away, run away.

My wolf was chaotically roaring at me, her instincts were telling me that he was getting close, but not close enough, I had to keep going.

I didn’t realize how far I got until I was running along the stream that turned into a rapid river. The thrashing white water crashed against the darkened rocks jutting out the water. I ran through trees, my paws shifting from packed soil to softened sand as the river came to a sudden bend. I couldn’t stop, my momentum was too great, and I dived into the water submerging myself into it full body. The cold sting of the freezing water was worse than the pins and needles of the trees. The current was strong and unforgiving pulling me under its clutches, dragging me to its darkest depths. I couldn’t see as the waves tosses me around like a pathetic piece of clothing in the wash machine. I pushed up, padding my way to the surface but another wave drug me under and then up again teasingly. I tried paddling up again, I didn’t want to die there, but it was getting harder to fight. My throat was closing up, I was holding onto something I wasn’t sure I had. The last bits of oxygen my blood was hanging onto for mercy. It was so dark, the fleeting bits of sky I saw above offered no end.

Over the roaring water, I heard a faint voice in the back of my mind, “It’s going to be okay, just relax.” I wanted to listen, I felt the need to listen, her voice felt comforting and familiar. I relaxed my body and let the current take control.

Soon I thudded against an algae covered boulder, the bubbles of oxygen I was saving escaped my muzzle at the harsh impact. I used the solid ground where the algae didn’t grow to scratch onto and find a grip. I swam and climbed upwards finding a break in the current. I had to keep going, even though my muscles and lungs were burning. I kept moving until I hit solid land and crawled onto shore. I laid there panting, regaining my breath. The world was so quiet, it was as if the river and the wind calmed. I whined feeling heavy, unwilling to move. As twisted as it was I was already missing Namjoon, but I couldn’t forget the anger on his face. Anger towards me, towards who I am.

I heard crunching of leaves just a few feet away breaking my lucid pants. I held my exhausted breath hoping whatever it was didn’t see me. Lucky wasn’t on my side. The river water cleared my senses and I smelled them before they reached me: tobacco and iron. Combat boots stomped on the soft soil, “Well, well, well, look what we have ‘ere? If it isn’t a lost pup isn’t it.” The masculine voice was menacing, no trace of sympathy or concern.

My vision was still faulty, but I flipped over trying to find my footing. My wet, tattered clothes weighed me down as I propped myself up on my wobbly arms, growling at the stranger my with gums exposed. I knew whoever this was wasn’t a good person. “Ho’, Ho’ aren’t you a snappy one! I like that.”

He took a step closer smiling from ear to ear and I pulled my lips back further, my voice dipping deeper. The man ignored my warnings and kept approaching me, “Play nice now.”

“Your choice,” he pulled out a hunter’s knife from his pocket and I finally looked when the reflection of the moon bounced off the knife at his face, fully looking at the stranger. It was Papa’s son Jared. The sickening disgust boiled in my stomach, my adrenaline renewed like I took a shot of epinephrine to the heart.

I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt me again.

He lunged for me and I snapped back. He grabbed onto my fur and brought around his knife in a swing attempting to jam it in my neck. I opened my mouth wide taking advantage of his unilateral advantage and engulfed his wrist sinking my teeth in. He screamed and punched at my head right by my eye, the neck punching landing directly on it. I whimpered releasing his hand, backed away off him. I couldn’t open my eye well, but he stood up gripping on his hand, “you son of a bitch!” I circled around him the water slowing down our pace, but I never shifted my view. I looked for an opening to run through the forest and forget this all. He switched the blade to his good hand and roared lunging for me again. Water flew in the air as it crashed on the boulder, as well as fringes of my clothing, fur and flesh. It all happened so fast, I was sure I had the upper hand again, but my adrenaline was running on its last fuse. With a last snarl I lunged for flesh, but he slashed the knife right across my chest. I howled as I stumbled backwards sloshing in the shore, but I still tried to make way to the forest. I needed to get away. 

He picked me up by the spine, his bloody hand staining my fur, stumbling on his feet bringing me above his head. Water from my pelt was trickling down, I tried wiggling, but I couldn’t move more than that. He pulled back and threw me. I felt the zero-gravity effect for what felt like a minute, but it was only a second before my body slammed against the boulder that saved me.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted to Tumblr on 08/02/2018: [Aurelius 4](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/176581148240/aurelius-part-4)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rated mature (M); violence (fighting), mentions of murder/death, blood, torture and weapon usage. Namjoon is upset (to say the least).

The brown, matted fur tapped against his calves, thick water droplets dripped off the split ends of his pelt cloak. It puddled behind him as he took powerful steps forward. His whistling echoed in the empty hallway, soft like sing-song birds chirping, to the tune of twisted nerve. He had a pep in his step with each change in his tone and tempo. He ran his trembling, bandaged hand through his hair shucking the stringy fringe out of his eyes. The pitch kept inclining reaching a near chord ripping pitch as he approached the iron cage prison door. The bottom bars were rusted, as it feed off the water that pooled around the door. He gripped the coarse edge of the handle and dramatically unjammed it out its lock.

The clanking of the heavy bars sliding across eachother shook the walls rattling the heavy, industrial chains that were attached from the ceiling to handcuffs on my wrist. The feet of chain kept me in a grid lock kneeling position as my body was kept taunt. The rope methodically tied around my thighs and calves secured me into place; the twine dug into old scars over my pants as it burned with the small movements. The Hunter about to throw another punch my way skidded to a stop and stepped back greeted the person with a ceremonial shout. I coughed recovering from the last infliction and lifted my head to the newest visitor. My shoulders ached from being held in an over arm tie for who knows how long. Everything hurt…so much, it hurt so much.

The dull, cobblestone walls echoed the sound of his boots treading through water that was still dripping from my figure. I looked up at the man who brought me here, Jared, and growled. He chuckled waving his beaten hand at me, purposely pausing with an all too happy tone, “Only got me a bit baby girl, but look at you, all tied up. Weren’t you warned to not mess with the Hunters?”

I didn’t give him the satisfaction knowing that my kind feared the name. I didn’t want to give him that hand over me, us. I’d bite his hand a thousand times over, even if I ended up in the same position, before I gave him that satisfaction. I remained smug and just stared at him.

He grew frustrated with the lack of a reaction, “Do you not know of the HUNTERS!” He enunciated each syllable, finishing with scream until the veins in his neck turned purple. When I didn’t answer him still he paced around the room, turning his back to me until he snapped and lunged at me. His eyes were that of a savage Neanderthal as he repeatedly kicking me. My knees scrapped against the flooring as I swung back but I came back like a boomerang because of the chains on the force of his kicks. The wind was knocked out of my lungs and I grunted trying to breathe again, his steel toe boots were like a knife jabbing into my ribs. I suppressed the grunts and whines the best I could, trying to prolong the effect of pain as long as possible.

The sweat dripping down my temple mixed with the water dripping beneath me. I spat a mix of saliva and blood at him, “I only know murderers and savages that go by that name.”

He grabbed my hair forcing my head back so I looked directly into his lunatic eyes. He jerked my head to the side as he looked for something on my neck. He shifted my head to the other side to observe my collarbone, my pathetic clothing wasn’t concealing much, or anything thing at all. “The bitch doesn’t have a mate, there’s no claim marking. She’s all alone. Oh, how sad puppy, you we’re out there all alone. A rogue no one cares about if she were to disappear. A waste of space.” He roughly let go of my head tossing me out of his grip.

My head bobbed down, dizziness settled in or catching up from holding my breath. I looked down at the floor. Something I didn’t think he could physically hit, but he tore into it and left it raw and bare in front of me. My heart. Namjoon. We weren’t bonded, and I left the Kim family behind me. I really was alone.

In the reflection in a puddle underneath me I saw someone in the background walk across the room. I swallowed back the taste of iron, clearing my clouded sense of smell. I picked up the pungent smell of death that I hadn’t noticed earlier, yet the life energy that was attached to it was familiar. My eyes followed and narrowed at the man who was torturing me before the other caveman came in. He stopped and stood over the out of place table, his broad back was facing me. The pelt that I felt a connection to hung over his shoulders was old, yet the man at the table was an overgrown teenager at most.

Jared caught on that I was staring at the man at the table. “We got a special treat for you.”

The kid turned around, so I could watch him slide the syringe into the vial, pulling up the thick black liquid. He handed the syringe to Jared, and he held it up to the single flood light, flicking it with his index. “This solution here, it’s going to force you to shift. We’re going to skin you and I’ll carry your pelt around on my shoulders along with the rest of my collection.” Once he was satisfied with his taunting he looked at me smiling whole heartedly, “Surprise.”

His menacing eyes locked on my neck as he stepped towards me, the other four men in the room circled around him to watch the spectacle. I jerked back, the ropes dug into my legs and the chain whipped above me as I fought to move away, “No, don’t! Don’t do it, don’t do this! NOOOOO—AHHH!”

image  
Namjoon stumbled on the uneven ground, the fight between the human side and the wolf was pulling his energy in all different directions. His eyes opaque in glitching obsidian as he was fought off the shift. He needed to go after Aure. He needed to bring back his mate. Fur grew at his knuckles and along his spine, his nails elongated with his fangs into a non-fictional, medieval version of a werewolf. He clumsily sprinted after Aure, groans and pleads of her name fell past his bloody lips, “Aure!” 

The bonsho was tolling, his internal roaring sounding at the gate of the underworld. He could see Aure’s figure in blips in front of him, “Aure! Come back!” The trees were rustling about him and his sensitive ears were ringing at the amount of sounds that were becoming overwhelming. He kept moving forward without paying attention, just relying on his wolf to follow the scent of his mate. His foot caught on dead roots that snaked unevenly from its dead stump and he crashed, skidding along the dry soil until he hit a solid tree. His pants caught on in his downfall ripping as he was yanked forward by his beastly momentum. He growled at himself, he knew he was being reckless, but he didn’t care what happened to him. He hunched on all fours, his spine curled like a lycanthrope, yet still man and continued running.

Namjoon couldn’t see her anymore, his heart was banging continuously to those at whatever gate asking them to hear his pleas. He doesn’t want to lose her, his mate, his everything. He shouldn’t have cupped his hands around the frightened bird in his hands. He should have opened his hands, but by closing his hands thinking he was protecting her he realized it was like magic trick and she disappeared when he was too late.

The broken edges of the shrubbery and stray branches scratched against his face, but he kept running forward. The fog was picking up as he approached the hurtling river, the constant sound of unsettled water was deafening. Fog swirled like a tornado around his limbs as he raced like a bullet. He pushed through shrubbery and ended up at an empty shoreline. Namjoon skidded to a stop at the edge of the water. Why did his wolf lead him here? He looked around sniffling insistently, but her scent “ended” here. In fact, it was dancing everywhere along the water, but it was localized here. Her scent was mixing in with the layer of fog and moisture in the air.

Namjoon couldn’t feel her presence nearby. He sloshed and dove forth into the water when he couldn’t find her on the shore. What if she was in the water? What if she went down the river? What…if she drowned? The fog was messing with his senses and emotions; the lucid scent was making him angry. He thrashed in the water when he kept turning up empty. He was growing restless. He fell to his knees and let his head fall back in a roar, his tears were mixing in with the fresh water below.

The daughter had been found, but she slipped through his fingers. It was all his fault.

He trudged back to the edge of the shore and lunged at the first tree within his line of sight. He balled up his fist and let it swing with all his strength. The tree splintered upon impact, denting as his fist repeatedly met the warping wood. Wood chips fell at his feet and he didn’t stop until the tree physically began tipping over and broke. He panted heavily the fur around his knuckles and skin tore open. He rested his head against the broken stump, “What do I do? What am I supposed to do!” What would Mama Luna tell him when he comes home without Aure. He couldn’t come home without Aure, it wasn’t home…it wouldn’t be home without her anymore. What would his father say…what would his pack say? An Alpha never gives up, he’s been raised to never give up.

His nose tingled again, that sweetness, her scent wafted strongly from the river. He whipped around, his eyes searching for her, but it still looked the same. He stumbled forth, feet curving around the rocks on the shore. He searched on the floor for the strong source of her scent. His eyes caught onto the gentle flowing of a white cloth stuck to a branch jammed between rocks. He immediately grabbed it and brought it up to his nose. It was a piece of her shirt. His eyes filtered red, he couldn’t give up, “I’m not giving up. I’m not ever giving up on you Aure.”

However, finding her was something he couldn’t do alone, he needed his pack.

He let the shift take over, chomping down on the piece of clothing in his mouth and ran back towards the pack house. He ran faster than he had ever ran in his life, pushing the beast to its limits to cut any more losses in time.

He saw the lights from the outside porch flicker between the trees. He howled from the depth of his bowels. He howled in alarm until he reached the edge of the forest and the lights in almost every window turned on. He stood in the center of the field, shifting back into his human form, he tore off his shirt since it hung in shreds at his waist in ruins. His panted as the back door opened and members of the pack poured out. Eleven, tall, muscular men stood at attention in front of the of worried lot in formation. His father found way through the crowd, “Move! Son! Son, what’s wrong?”

Mama Luna stepped up her white mumu dress, “I don’t see Aure. Where is—Where’s Aure?”

He turned his face away in shame from his grandmother, “I-I…lost her. I—We need to get her back. I need help getting her back!” He held up the tattered piece of her shirt to show everyone.

Aviva gasped and stepped forward taking the piece of fabric, she choked on tears and turned to Mama Luna, “It-it’s Aure’s. This is the shirt I gave her.” She ran into Mama Luna’s open embrace, crying into her shoulder. Even Seojun, who stood amongst the eleven, face dipped in despair like the rest. They had all grown close to her in some form or respected her at least. They all felt the sense of lost.

Alpha Kim voice grew stern, “What happened?”

Namjoon looked around at the faces of his cousins, their mates, grandmother, and his father. “It doesn’t matter. Right now, we need to find her. We need to send patrols out and contact the other packs if she is in their borders. The last place I saw her was at the river, her scent fades out there. We need to move now!”

Alpha Kim turned to the pack, “You heard your Alpha, divide up and move out! Keep the line of communication open!”

Without hesitation the wolves began stripping of their clothing and shifted, striking up secondary formation. They ritually howled to the moon, asking the Moon goddess to look over them and bless them with safe travels and…to protect their Luna.

Namjoon turned back to the forest, the moon making the crystalizing sweat on his broad chest glimmer. He had his eyes focused on a single goal, he was to lead, he had to find his Luna. He had to bring Aure back, “Aure, I’m coming.”

The sliding glass door slammed open a panting, half-awake mate called out, “Wait! Alpha Kim, the phone…it’s the Hunters”

The piece of fabric that was being treasured in Aviva’s hand slipped through her fingers and fluttered down onto the grass.

The Hunters.

image  
“NOOO!” Jared snapped his bandaged hand around my neck, encasing his soft fingers around my throat. He tightened his grip until I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t protest. The glint in his eye was swirling cynically as he overpowered me. He readjusted his fingers around the syringe so his thumb was on the depressor ready for injection. He raised his fist to plummet the syringe in my neck, “Say goodbye.”

I closed my eyes, breathing in my last breath and I used it to hum the song that brought me comfort.

The metal cage door fiercely slammed open rattling the cobblestone, “Jared! Put that down and let her go!” The grip around my throat loosened as Jared stood up right at the commanding voice to address the newcomer. The other four behind us suddenly bowed deeply bringing a hand across their chest, tapping it to stand up again and in sync shouted, “AWOO!”

I coughed and greedily sucking in air, catching my breath again.

“You fuckin’ leave the house, your daughter and wife, for this!” The husky voice screamed at the barbaric animal.

My eyes nearly exploded, I looked up and sought out the voice directly of…Papa’s. He looked nothing like the sweet old man sitting on the couch with his granddaughter. Anger rolled off his figure like tar and he looked like he just climbed out bed.

Jared yelled back at his father, “Pops, this won’t take long. This bitch was out on her own. She’s nothing more than a disgusting dog, why do you care so much?”

Two more people came into the room following Papa like a cabinet. The first thing that caught my eye was the huge blade hanging in the holster on one of the Hunter’s hip. I narrowed my eyes, the shape of it was obnoxious, he was obviously compensating for something. The same man noticed me staring and walked over to me like a child walking up to a candy store. While the others were distracted he whispered to me, “Oh, little puppy are you scared?”

I cringed, all my hair stood at attention as his words echo in my mind reawakening a suppressed face, a suppressed fear. I remembered exactly who this man was, what that knife had done to me. He was the one who cut me, marked me with the H and poured the boiling water over my back. He was the physical embodiment of my scars.

I heard the unsheathing of his knife from the holster as the blade scratched the leather. He squatted down behind me, his warm breath tickling my ear as he crudely chuckled. I held myself stable despite my gut churning in nausea. He ran a finger down my spine as he continued to whisper, “Such a pretty puppy.” I growled deep in my chest violently jerking away from him. Anger flashed over him, “Behave bitch!” He grabbed at my already forsaken shirt and ripped it leaving my back exposed. The group turned towards us, Papa’s eyes widened as our eyes met for the first time. I kept my lips tight as I stared at him, never breaking eye contact. There was that look again that I saw in Nana’s eyes, but I was still unwavered. The man behind me whistled, “Well I’ll be damned pretty pup, you got a mangled up back. I mean look at these knife…marks—.” He paused tilting his head, he then rounded about me to my front and ripped one the ties around my thigh and tore open my pants until it was bare flesh. I still kept my eyes locked on Papa’s as he watched what this monster was doing. “Holy shit! That’s…my signature. I know my H when I see one…You?” He looked up to my stoic face studying it intently, my eyes glimmer rich rose gold back at him. He huffed in disbelief, “Why didn’t I see it sooner. I remember those eyes. Just like your fathers, wow, just wow, you’re alive!”

He stood up and yanked the pelt off the young man and tossed it at my feet, “Say hello to your pops.” My eyes broke from Papa’s and stared at the pelt before me partially in the water. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, how cruel, how cruel could these people get? He chuckled noticing my distraught disposition. He crouched before me again, stepping on the pelt with his muddy boots, “You’re going to be joining him soon.”

That was the straw that broke the camels back. How dare they desecrate the body of my father! How dare they treat me like this! I lunged forth, my lower half no longer restrained and sunk my fangs into his bicep and dug in deep until I was sure my teeth clanked against bone. The room was filled with deafening screams. I was ripped off him in an instant, the teen was screaming, “Dad!”

I spit out the man’s tainted blood at his face. The man retaliated by lunged at me punching me like I was a rag doll. The pain was instant as he swung right across my face, then my chest and residual areas he felt were neglected. He spat drool in my face as if he was a snake spitting venom, “Daughter like father.”

I laughed. He’s right. I’m like my father, a fighter. I won’t give up, especially not in his presence.

The son pulled his father back away from me. I must’ve hit a major artery and the man was paling fast as I watched him being drug out. They rushed out of the room whining like piglets; nearly everyone filtered out of the room to help except for Papa, Jared and two hunters. I was far worse off, but the wolf in me made me stronger than these pathetic people who claimed themselves humans.

Funny how the giants fall when they step on rose thorns.

Papa rushed towards me, done with this petty game, but the remaining Hunters held him back upon a single finger raise command from Jared. The game just became more interesting for Jared.

Jared cooed, “You’ve grown soft old man. You’ve already taken this bitch’s father. What’s stopping us from taking her life too? She should die.”

Papa roughly jerked out of the low-level Hunters grasps and came toe to toe with his son, “Don’t you dare speak to me that way. You know I didn’t send that command, I did not kill them, I didn’t want any of this, whatever the Hunters have become. That traitor who’s in line now, he destroyed the name of the Hunters. We Hunters are the peace keepers of the supernatural, not murders.”

I whipped my head up, mouth going dry. The man who…

Jared scoffed, “Your weak politics made us weak, no one respected us because of you! You bring shame to The Hunters.”

Papa tried, “No, Jared, you have it wrong. You don’t have to do this. Think for yourself!”

Jared commanded the room turning away from his father to face me, “Chain him up too.”

Papa’s eyes narrowed, the look of betrayal crossed his eyes at his own flesh and blood. A look I knew very well. The two Hunters grabbed Papa again, but Papa struck back like lightening. He raised his elbow and smashed it against a guy’s temple, knocking him out cold. The other Hunter released Papa and rushed over to Jared in attempt to protect his superior. Papa pulled out a pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at them. “The both of you are going to walk out of this room and leave like nothing ever happened. Are we clear?”

Jared sneered, “Put the gun down old man. Don’t disappoint Mom, Pops.”

Papa without blinking his eyes angled the gun at the hooligan’s foot and shot. My ears rung and body deathly rigor as the bang ricocheted off the walls. I came back to my senses when I noticed Jared didn’t sneer back, he was losing his machoism as his father pointed the gun directly at him. Papa spoke softly, “Go tell that Head Hunter of yours that you love and respect so much, that I’m not letting this shit pass. Go whine to him, because you ain’t my son.”

When the man that had his foot shot off starts drooling and panting through his slobbering lips Jared looked over to me, “This isn’t over. I’m not done with you yet.”

The two of them limped out of the room, leaving me alone with Papa. He kept the gun facing the door until the footsteps were far enough. My heart was racing realizing we were alone. The words from earlier that were almost in passing coming back like a cement truck. Papa was the leader of the Hunters. I squirmed in my spot, the chains above me rattling, despite the pain that radiated throughout my body as I moved. I’m finally feeling the effects of the abuse on my body. I whined as I squirm away from Papa, I put my knees over my father’s pelt and dragged it with me.

Papa spoke softly, “Aure, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you…never again. I should have never hurt you. I did it to protect you. I know I’m asking a lot but trust me here…yank down on the chain.”

I stuttered, “What?”

He pointed his eyes and raised the gun up again and I yanked my hands towards me, obeying immediately. He aimed gun and shot at the chain three times. I flinched at the ugly sounds and the chain snapped. My cuffed hands fell into my lap. My hands were free but the cuffs still hung around my wrist with a chain link fringes. My nerves lit up as blood was rushing back into my limbs. He walked over to me, pocketing his gun and helped me up. I groaned and whined when he touched bruising flesh and my legs burned from kneeling so long. He murmured, “Whoa there, its going to be okay kiddo, I got you.”

He adjusted my clothing and brushed the hair out of my face, “Aure, look, there’s so much I should say to you, but we gotta get you out of here. I’ll take you home. I’m not good with this whole comforting thing, but Nana can take care of that.”

I pulled out of his embrace finding my footing, “No, I won’t go with you back there. I found a pack. I have…a family.”

“Oh,” he nodded in understanding. “I’ll bring you to there then, I’ll take you home.” There was an awkward pause, unspoken words hanging in the air, “Come on, let’s go.”

He took my hand, but I stopped him, “Not without my father.”

He nodded and let me stumble over to pick up my father’s pelt. We walked out of the room into the hallway, the cobblestone theme still continued out here. He pulled me along to follow him, I grunted at his surprisingly fast pace. It was hard to keep up when my ribs were edging at me. “Come on Aure, we’re almost there.” We turned around a corner and a brigade of men blocked off the hallway.

“Will, you look who it is! The dishonorable Ex-Head Hunter, Sir you’ve come back to visit…and you have a prisoner with you.” A tall man with numerous pelts hanging off his shoulders like a coat rack stood at the center. Jared stood directly behind the man, he really did tattle tale on his father.

God, the smell of death was overwhelming.

“Stand down Head Hunter, you will let me pass by.” Papa stood in front of me slightly.

The man chuckled, “Oh you will pass by, but not with her.” The man pointed to me. Papa’s hand tightened around mine.

“No.” Papa voice was firm. He may be old, but the vigor was still there in him.

“Suit yourself.” The men started inching forward. I looked behind us, and the wall of people started closing in. I looked at Papa and underneath his stoic face I could smell the fear. I had to think fast. If I shifted I would be better off, my wounds would hold up better and I’d be able to fight off some of these guys. We were being corner, I whispered to Papa, “I’m going to shift and take theses guys on, I’m going to mow forward. I need you to defend me, can you handle some of these guys?”

He harshly whispered back, “No, you’re too injured as is, I’m going to shot and they should back off. You can escape.”

I nearly rolled my eyes, I’m not letting history repeat itself, “Look, we need to save all the bullets we can. I’m going to shift, and I need you to trust me.” I knew these people were strong…in numbers, but if I cut them down that would give us an upper hand. I had my eyes locked on the Head hunter. I tightened the strings of the pelt around my shoulders and counted down, “3…2…1!” I couldn’t let myself be taken so easily.

I let the shift take over, the chains followed me still and weighed heavy around my wrist. I ran straight for the five men lined like a brigade at the other end. I crashed into the other end and whipped my chains around striking anyone it would land on. The odds were hopeless, but my chain was able to reach farther than my limbs. I took out two in one swing. I heard gunshots from behind me as Papa manned the other end. When I found an opening, I barked back to Papa.

“They’re getting away!” One of the men shouted in our direction.

I wasn’t large, but I could support Papa’s weight. I crouched down and tugged on his shirt. We could get away faster this way. He understood and got on and held on tight. I sprinted, an abused chain clanked against the floor and broke off serving its purpose. He gave me directions to turn at different corners, the Hunters were hot on our trail. We made it out through a back entryway, I noticed we were somewhere in the woods. None of the trees or scents from the area around me were familiar.

Papa’s truck was parked not too far off, he shouted, “Get to the truck!” I sprinted off towards the vehicle, but just before we made it gun shot rung out. I halted to a stop as the tires whined as the wheels depressurized. My fear was rekindled tenfold, my body shouting at itself move, move, please move! Papa pointed ahead, “Keep going Aure!” I kept sprinting into the tree line, even if his weight was starting to become heavy I kept going. We had to get away.

“Moon goddess, if you are real, please, let us get away.” I chanted to myself to distract myself from the demons behind me. Twigs and unkept shrubbery broke underneath me as I raced past through the fog. I could hear my heart in my ears and Papa’s panting grunts whenever I hit bumpy terrain. The shouts were still very near. Hunters were emerging and keeping up besides us. I changing up our direction each time I’d catch someone in my peripheral. 

I whimpered as I heard the whizzing of arrows overhead; the sound was more unnerving than the actual devices. I tried flattening, but that only slowed me down as the arrows zinged by. I heard Papa grunt and withhold a scream before I notice an arrow flying overhead and log itself into a tree. His grip tightens around my mane. I was terrified of what was to come if I did slow. I made a split-second decision and picked up speed, the worse thing to do would be to stop.

I came to a clearing and the Hunters were already standing at the other end. It was like I was being funneled here, I never escaped I played right into their hands. I veered to a stop, snarling as I realized I was surrounded. I angled my body in such a way that Papa would be the best covered from any attacks.

The head hunter stepped out of the crowd of at least twenty individuals. He loaded his gun with purple bullets and cocked it back, “Enough, it’s over pup. There’s nowhere left to run. Let’s put you out of your misery.”

He hiked up the gun onto his shoulder and readied the trigger. I waited for the shot, but it never came. I hesitantly opened my eyes as the Head Hunter lowered the gun, then I felt it—them. In my hazy state of mind, I felt their presence tingling in my bones.

Massive silhouettes emerged from the rolling fog and wild, red eyes reflected at me. I could recognize those eyes anywhere, they belonged to Namjoon. The big wolves took light with Namjoon in the center as the number of wolves seemed to go infinitely in triangle formation from him, the epicenter. Alpha Kim was to his right, equally as large, and daunting. The two shifted into their human forms, but the feral look was still in their eyes. Namjoon whispered my name, but my sensitive ears caught it as we stared back at eachother.

Namjoon wanted to run to me, but he knew any sudden moves could mean an end. He looked me over for the briefest second and anger filled him seeing the bruises, the wet blood and the chain around my wrist. He looked at the sardonic man with contempt, but that word was too light for the weight that Namjoon felt. The guy was now in his terrain, these woods were his, and he was going to show them it was rightfully so.

I remained still in this no man land between the two clans.

Namjoon growled, the hair on his back raised, “You!”

The Head Hunter laughed, “Such eloquent words from you Namjoon.”

Alpha Kim tried to reason, “You have taken and hurt one of our own, a Luna at that. You’ve broken constitutional law Head Hunter.”

Head Hunter bellowed in laughter, “Fuck the law! Fuck the Charter! The law oppressed us and belittled us, why should I respect it. I’m done and tired of dealing with you filthy dogs and your law-abiding ways. I’m glad you’ve finally shown up, now you can collect her after were done, if you live that is. Watch me end you all here tonight! Hunters, AWOOOO!!”

The Head Hunter raised his gun to me again, “I’m starting with this one.”

The whole pack howled as Namjoon shifted back with a sickening fast cracking and adjusting of bone that carried a near heathen roar. How dare he try to harm his mate!! His massive figure sprinted forth, snarling, drool slipping from him gums. He jumped over Papa and I, eclipsing the Moon above, and crashed into the enemy. Furious that someone had hurt his mate, someone had dared to hurt me!

I was reminded of the rumors of the strength and ferocity of the Kim family. Why they were the leaders of the packs of this Nation. The war had begun, a perfect pandemonium.

It all was so sudden, blurs of furs and men tumbled together. I saw jaws of men and beast alike snapping at one another. I sprinted out of the eye of the storm, I had to get Papa out of the way and somewhere safe. I dodged strikes and blows until I could see a safe spot. I crouched down to let Papa off, setting him against a wide tree. I knew despite the strength he showed, he was at his maximum. He truly put himself on the line—for me. I nudged him with my muzzle when I noticed his eyes drooping. I didn’t want him to fall asleep on me. Papa looked at me, truly looked at me for the first time, the scars, patches, all of it. He reached up and scratched my head lovingly. He hissed when he hyperextended his injured shoulder to pet me. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in my wet blood. I whimpered at the reality. The gentle moment was fleeting, reminding me that in fact, everything wasn’t alright.

I heard panting behind us and I whipped around to look at the person that had followed us. Jared stood there with his hunter knife out in his bandaged hand, “I told you I’d be back.”

I limped into guarding position over Papa. Jared continued to slowly step towards us, so I pulled at the strings and untightened the knot of my father’s pelt cloak and let it settle over Papa’s lap. I stepped forward the cold night air hitting my patchy pelt, but my body was running like a furnace as it was healing itself. I tucked my tail between my legs and showed my fangs in a snarl. I didn’t want to fight. Papa coughed, “Jared. Stop, just stop!”

Jared screamed, “Stay out of this old man!”

Jared pulled out a vial of wolfsbane and doused his knife in it. It dripped off the sharp edge like syrup. It felt like I was watching it in slow motion as the thick globs rolled off in oversaturation. My pupils dilated in fear, he really wasn’t going to stop for anything until he got what he wanted. My hearing rung out and I heard the voice in the back of my head again, “Trust me Aure, let me help you. I need you to believe in the Moon. Believe in her.” I shook my head, but the words kept ringing louder and louder, “Believe! You have to believe!”

I closed my eyes succumbing to the assured comforting voice, and I hummed the song again. I let myself believe. When I opened my eyes again Jared faltered in his aggressive steps. My eyes were burning a near cooper, my body felt lighter, I felt like I was walking on moonlight. There was no fear, no irreconcilable smirk on my muzzle. I am a Luna.

He twirled the knife around in his hand before he sprinted for me. I jumped for it, letting him crash into a tree. I had no intention of killing him, that is not who I am. I am not a murder, I’m not them. There is no pleasure in pain of others suffering. I let him glide about me, I wanted to wear him out and conserve my energy. After a few minutes he was panting and slashing his knife about in desperation and I hadn’t even lifted a paw yet. I allowed him to get close, and I used my shoulder to knock him against a tree. He tried taking jabs at my throat, screaming in my face. He was sweating profusely, his bandage hand was red, but he didn’t stop charging at me with his jaw wide open. I didn’t anticipate his two step my chain swing coming up short and he chomped down hard on my ear. I howled and knocked my thick skull against his inebriating him senseless. He stumbled, and I took the chance pinned him to the ground.

His back ached from the harsh impact, his arms no longer felt taunt as they should, while his lower half became unresponsive from overuse. He still waved the knife at me splattering his face in specks of purple poison, but I knocked it out of his hand and the blade sunk down into the ground by his temple. He jerked about for his knife, growling at me in frustration. He arched his neck and bit onto the blade of the knife and tugged it out of the ground. His tongue refused the taste of wolfsbane as he bit on his knife and spit up letting the drool roll down his cheeks.

I loomed over his body growling him into submission. I needed him to submit. I wasn’t going to hurt him.

Papa choked, “Jared, please!” It broke my heart hearing the weak strain in Papa’s voice.

Jared kept growling back at me, unwilling to give up, unwilling to see that he was only hurting himself. I leaned down eye to eye, tooth to tooth and growled back. He kept going until his voice was thinning out. I pulled back and smashed my forehead against his temple knocking him out cold. I made sure I didn’t hurt him too much and I bit onto his shirt and dragged him near his father.

I felt a sudden rush of deep set anger and I knew that wasn’t from me, it was Namjoon. It was as if the mere thought of Namjoon summoned him as my eyes instantly attached to him and Alpha Kim fighting off a heap of men. Namjoon was head to toe with the Head Hunter. The ferocity emitting from him in that frozen second of a standoff was numbing before they were back at eachothers throats. Namjoon dodged the edge of the sword in one fluid motion. The enemy swerved with an immediate counter attack. The Head Hunters eyes were menacing, hooded with anger, rage, making his features undistinguishably to a human. He raised his sword and the clash of steel with the soil blanketed Joon in a wave of dust. The force of the strength of the plunge vibration resonated even reached my ears. It was unfair, four extra sets of hands tried to seize Namjoon as they all cave into him like ants.

I lunged forward, unthinking of the consequences, jumping into the heart of it all. I jumped onto the back of a Hunter and the guy shouted, “What the hell!” I let my body fall backwards and his body came tumbling with as I barrel rolled and flung him off with my hind legs. The thud that followed rewarded me with groans and no movement. I had the decency to feel guilty. I moved on to the next, determined to help as much as I could, even if my instincts were telling me to flee.

I heard the sick sound of flesh ripping. I felt like I was gutted when the howl echoed in my ears. I turned around, my eyes set on a single being as I channeled the Moon one last time. With my jaw open and pushed the Head Hunter off Namjoon.

I knocked the knife out of his hand and we both tumbled through the fog. He crawled back onto all fours and landed punches across me as I nipped at him. I was losing energy fast. My head was hurting unbearably as I couldn’t keep up with his vicious fist. He stood up picking up his sword and laughed when I struggled to get back up, my muscles were beyond exhausted, “Not so strong now are you!”

I heavily panted, my body shifted back into my human form without any effort. I was panting as the Head Hunter stood above me. I crossed my arm over my chest as my clothing barely covering anything. “I don’t always need strength to win,” with my free hand I clenched my fist and scooped up the soil and pelted it at him. I took the window and attempted to swipe the knife out of his hand using the chain as an extension. I miscalculated the distance between us and he wrapped his hand around my waist tightly and slammed my back against his front. The syrupy blade was brought to my neck and everyone around us stopped.

Namjoon stumbled into our radius, the cut from his knife wasn’t deep but the wolfsbane left a sting. He barked ready to throw away the moral half of himself and let the nasty rumors come to life. The Head Hunter brought the knife closer to my throat in threat. His stomach was swimming as he saw the amount of blood caked and dried on different places of my body. The swelling and bruising on the different parts of my body.

Yet, I still decided to stand tall. I swallowed hard feeling the realistic threat as it chipped away at the peach fuzz on my neck. I whined out, “N-Namjoon, just do it.”

The Head Hunter tightened his grip around my waist, “Cry out, it’ll make it all the more sweeter.” Namjoon’s eyes widened as the fog settled and he saw Papa standing behind the Head Hunter with one arm holding his bleeding shoulder, the pelt hanging over his shoulder while his other hand had a gun raised and shot without hesitation.

The world seemed to quite in that second, Papa mocked, “Like taking candy from a baby.”

The Head Hunter jolted with the incredible force, screaming as he let go of me to save himself. I stumbled forth and collapsed onto my knees. Namjoon shifted and ran up to me collecting me in his arms pulling away me at a safer distance. Alpha Kim lunged forth and yelled out commands, “Detain him, don’t let anyone escape!”

The Hunters who once seemed valiant for their caused backed away, their leader had fallen. The other members of the pack circled around them and they all backed themselves into a tight circle.

Namjoon trembling hands cupped my dirty face as tears streamed down his face, “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m so sorry for the way I reacted. I didn’t mean any of it. It wasn’t about you. It was—God, I’m so glad I found you.” His lips settled between my brows as he murmured his apologizes and he peppered kisses after each sentence.

I pulled away from him taking his cheeks between my palms, “Namjoon, it’s okay, I’m sorry too.”

I pulled away when I heard someone collapse to the floor, “Papa!” I rushed over to Papa settled his head in my lap keep his head elevated. He needed treatment and soon. “Namjoon, please, we need to help him.”

Namjoon looked over his shoulder, no questions asked, “You three take him to the pack house, one of you run ahead and warn Mama Luna that more will be arriving.”

I brushed the hair out of his face, “They’re going to take care of you Papa, I promise.”

He smiled lazily at me, “I never got to tell you this, but I’m really happy that I had you for a daughter. I’m just an old fool.”

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, “Don’t say things like that. I’ll see you soon. I have to hear Nana scold you.”

He laughed and winced at the pain. He handed me back the pelt with a squeeze of his hand over mine, “He’d be so proud of you.”

The members were gentle as they picked him up and took him away. Seojun smiled at me, his face was bruising and scratched, “Don’t worry Luna, we’ll take care of him.”

Namjoon squatted down and with little to no effort broke the chain around my wrist and helped me off the ground. My weak legs were unstable, the amount of pain I was in was beginning to feel unrealistic. But being surrounded by the scent and feeling of him again stated something deeper in me. He was here. He came to save me.

“What do we do now Alpha?” One of the members called out to Namjoon, although he expected his father to respond, the Alpha was looking to him to answer. Namjoon and I stood in front of the pack, everyone was alive standing proud, he turned to address them, “The injured will also be escorted back with someone. I want the stronger one’s half in front and in the back. Get back safe, that is my priority. Everyone fought well, the police will deal with the rest of them. Let’s move.”

The Head Hunter was manhandled as he was jerked to his feet and forced to walk behind Alpha Kim.

Namjoon pulled me closer, his gaze softened as adoration filled his teary eyes. It was indescribable the way my heart sang. The way my wolf was singing in delight. He leaned down and pressed his chapped lips against mine for a brief chaste kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, “Y/N, Aure, I’m never letting go. Never.” I nodded and whined when he caressed my temple. I was beginning to feel drowsy, my mind was swimming. He could see the haze in my eyes and cupped my face lightly with his trembling hands, “Oh God, I’m sorry, it’s okay. Stay with me Aure, we’re going to get you back home. Stay with me now.”

He shifted and let me drape across his back. I avoided putting pressure on certain areas, but the morphine of being in Namjoon’s presence made it all bearable. I clutched onto his hackle with my father’s pelt safely tucked to me. He lifted up and began trotting back home.

I’m coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 08/09/2018:[Aurelius 5](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/176820901248/aurelius-part-5)


	7. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rated mature (M); Intercourse, biting/marking, knotting, virgin reader, oral (fem receiving), fingering, slight mentions of breeding, public/exhibition–but not really, blood (implications), mentions of death/crimes, and cancer.

I tossed the blue latex gloves in the trash and moved to the sink to wash my hands, “If you keep it dry and don’t use that hand it shouldn’t take more than a few days to heal.” I hated wearing those gloves, they always left this weird, powdery film afterwards, but I had no choice but to wear them.

Linda nodded, the beta who criticized me harshly when I first came, from the stretcher bed, “Thank you.” She licked her lips, if her tail was out it be tucked between her legs. “A-Aure…look, I want to apologize for judging and being so rude to you. I know I should’ve come to you earlier, but I want you to know I’m sorry.”

I dried my hands off and looked up to the woman I’ve never seen unconfident. She may be a runt, and her mate could place her in his pocket, but I could tell it was a all defense mechanism whenever she got clip with someone. I shrugged, “No hard feeling Linda, I know it’s hard to let anyone in. The pack is important to you.” I smiled and extended my hand out to her, “Friends?”

She smiled taking my hand in her good hand to shake, “Friends.”

Aviva knocked on the door softly, “Sorry, am I interrupting Dr. Aure?” She chuckled at her own lame joke. “Alpha Kim is calling you to his office.”

I nodded tossing the hand towel in the laundry basket, “Can you put away the first aid kit for me then, please?” Aviva nodded taking my place as I waved goodbye to the both of them.

image  
It’s been nearly two months since the rebellion. Things haven’t changed much in the house, except now I was regarded as the understudy of Mama Luna and people trusted me with their beings. I was still learning of course, but it was good practice when people would come in with minor abrasions, like Linda. These things were nothing compared to months ago when the ward was filled with body ranging from minor injuries to me. Although, the injuries I received were not life threating I was nearing critical. It took me two weeks to fully recover with the help from my supernatural side.

Most importantly Jared and the Head Hunter was arrested along with the other Hunters who participated in the rebellion. They’re rotting in jail waiting for their trail to receive their punishment.

Papa was kept in our infirmary for a few days and Alpha Kim contacted Nana and she rushed right over. It was quite a mess, Nana was balling her eyes out when she saw me. There was no anger, but angry at herself for not being stronger. It was this bitter-happiness she projected. She assured me that she thought of me every day. When she turned to her husband she smacked him on the arm chastising him for being so foolish.

She then made her round to Mama Luna and Alpha Kim with nothing but words of gratefulness for saving her stubborn husband. Alpha Kim replied with confidence, “He saved us Ma’am.” Their granddaughter sauntered in letting go of her mother’s hand taking her grandfather’s hand instead, and the biggest smile illuminated on Papa’s face.

Alpha Kim put an arm around his mother’s shoulder and smiled at the scene. I smiled looking at the people who were supposed to be sworn enemies, yet they put their differences aside. Namjoon sat next to me on the stretcher taking my hand in his, “Look at what you’ve done. You’ve changed these people’s hearts. You brought us together.”

I looked around the room once more…I did this?

image  
I sped walked down the stairs and nearly descended to the first floor of the house on my face. I had never been in Alpha Kim’s office, nor had he ever requested to speak to me alone. Was I in trouble? I slowed to a walk as I turned down the hall leading to his office. I rearranged my hair, wiped at my face and patted my cheek for a healthy blush. I breathed in and out of my nose, centering myself.

Hands clasped on my shoulders, “Boo!” I spun around like a bullet, facing a cheeky alpha wolf staring at me completely satisfied with my clear expression that I had departed with my soul. I playfully smacked Namjoon’s arm, but I had to laugh at my ridiculous uptightness. I’ve spoken to Namjoon’s father before, since the incident with the Hunters we’ve grown a lot closer. But, to be called to someone’s office to talk, that has serious written all over it.

I knocked my head against his shoulders as I felt my knees weaken, “Don’t scare me like that!”

He laughed wrapping his arms around me smothering me into his chest. His scent was comforting, and I wrapped my hands around his waist. He kissed my hair, “What are you doing down here, weren’t you studying in the infirmary?”

I pulled back, “Your father called me to his office. Do you know anything about this?”

He smiled pecking my lips, “Yes, I won’t lie. He and I discussed it, and I want you hear what he—we have to say from him. It’s his story, and I think you deserve that.”

I furrowed my brows and he chuckled leaning down and kissed the scrunch away.

He let his hands fall to my cheeks squishing them together, “Go, don’t make him wait too long.” He leaned down and pecked my lips. I whined as I playfully shoved his hands off. I nodded following the wooden flooring to keep me in a straight line until I stopped at a huge door that had a small window at the top filtering colorful light from the stained glass. I knocked and got a deep voice calling back to come in. I spared one last look at Namjoon who waved at me before turning back on his feet to “help” in the kitchen.

I turned the golden handle and pushed open the heavy door. I walked into his office immediately greeted by flooding natural sunlight nearly blinding me for a moment. My mouth hung open slightly at the marvelous book shelfs that lined the walls endlessly with literature. The high ceilings allowed the upper loft to be seen from the first floor, and it was filled with bookcases as well. I could tell where Namjoon got his inclination towards reading. The three levels of grand windows let in that warm light and it brought out the dark wood that complimented the accents of white furniture and rustic décor. It smelled so welcoming with hints of vanilla and lavender mixed with the scent of a new book. Alpha Kim stood up from his leather seat behind his presidential desk with a huge grin on his face. I clasped my hands together in front of me and bowed deeply as I returned the smile back, “You called for me Alpha?”

He nodded and politely pointed to the chair in front of him, “Please, sit.”

I followed suit making way across the great room to sinking into the seat that was so soft I nearly quick sanded into the cushion. I adjusted myself to the edge of the seat, so I could show Alpha Kim the respect that I was actively listening. I felt so awkward, but the vanilla and lavender was soothing. He must’ve lit up candles before I came into the room.

He laughed noticing my discomfort, watching as I awkwardly fidgeted, “Aure, please, be comfortable. It’s just you and I here. No titles.”

I tried to adjust myself one last time, but I was more comfortable sitting at the edge. I let my shoulders relax a bit. “Did I—Did I do something wrong?”

He casually clasped his hands, leaning back into his chair, chuckling under his breath, “No, you’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, you’re absolutely wonderful. I think you’ve brought a certain something to this house that was missing.” He stared at me for a bit, the patting on the cheek was completely unnecessary I was blushing from the unexpected adoration in his eyes. He softly mumbled to himself, “Wow, you look so much like him it’s like looking at a double almost.”

I stuttered out of my thoughts, my ears perfectly catching onto what he muttered. I meet his eyes directly, and he offered me answers, “Aure, I want to apologize for not requesting to speak you earlier. There’s no easy way to discuss this.” He stood up and went to his wall of different knick-knacks and pulled a framed photo out. He leaned against his desk right next to me, he set the frame down in front of me allowing me to see a precious memory. In the photograph it was my father, mother, and Alpha Kim with a woman I didn’t know. They were smiling brightly while they embraced eachother. He cleared his throat, “I recognized you as soon as you arrived. How could I have not recognized my best friend’s daughter? The cute, little girl who had the most intense eyes. How could I forget such a precious person that was someone I consider like a daughter to me.”

He took a deep breath clutching at the edge of his desk, “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what happened, I didn’t know what happened to you. After the disappearance we couldn’t find anything or anyone in your family, so I didn’t know if you remembered who you were. From the way you looked at us and tried to run away I knew you didn’t remember us. Because of that I honestly questioned if you really were that Aure, the little Aure that I knew that followed her Dad everywhere. The little rose golden child that her father used to brag about endlessly.

I wanted to let you know you could trust us, Namjoon, Mama Luna, the pack…everyone, we are all here for you. We love you very much, and I’m very happy to know that my son has found you as his mate.

I waited for you, I wanted you to tell us who you were.

My thoughts were confirmed a little too late, and I’m sorry.”

I unclasped my hands, “Please don’t apologize. None of it is your fault, we can’t change the past. It’s a privilege to stand before you now, despite what the pack has gone through. I’m happy to be here.”

Alpha Kim spoke cautiously, “After the superior court hearing in three months, the Hunters will be brought to the Supernatural courts and stand in front of the council for trial. I was hoping you would stand and testify. Your father used to be a member of the council as well, I think if you spoke about what happened it would help the case. Papa was put back temporarily as their leader and he supports you, he stands on our side, just as much as the pack is behind you. I don’t expect you to speak if you don’t want to, I respect that. The decision is up to you do it or not, the trail still will happen regardless.”

I leaned back into the chair, “I’ll speak. I think it will give me the closure I’ve been looking for. I can put the past permanently behind me. I’ll give my father the voice he deserved.” Namjoon’s father smiled, nodding gently.

I picked up the picture frame and ran my fingers over my parents, tears beginning to brim in my eyes. This is the last thing I could do for them. I’ve missed seeing the smiles on their faces. I pointed to the unfamiliar women in the photo next to Namjoon’s father, “Who is she? Is she Namjoon’s mother?”

He smiled to himself at the memory, “Yes that is Namjoon’s mother, my late wife.” I stared at the beautiful woman, Namjoon’s gentle expression resembled hers. “She was a wild spirit. She always pushed the boundaries and fought for what she thought was right. She was a breath of fresh air in my strict life. I was raised to be an Alpha from day one and I was expected to be the perfect leader, but she-she was something I needed. She made me strong and taught me how to be compassionate. She was my Luna.”

I giggled at the dramatic way he spoke of his late mate, “How did you two meet if you were in such a strict upbringing?”

He rounded the desk and sat in his chair, “She was born to nomadic wolves that would travel the world, and when she was born they couldn’t support her. They wanted her to have a stable life, unlike their lifestyle of going around the world doing diplomatic work.

They were passing through this land and stopped at the temple because they took care of the supernatural. She was an orphan by law, but she grew up with their spirit still very much prevalent in her. She was rambunctious, and she was notorious amongst the monks for giving them a hard time. She questioned everything, but she was naturally gifted at whatever she did. Even the most diabolic of the supernatural would melt in her presence. Things that were dying she’d touch and they would come back to life. Flowers would begin to grow in places unexpectedly if she was there. She truly brought light into the darkness.

Your mother, Y/n, she used to visit there when she was a pup. Once your mom and Namjoon’s mother eyes met it was just destiny between them to become best friends. They were inseparable, like they were long lost sisters. They even called eachother sisters because it was the truth to them.

However, when they reached the age of twenty they had to stop seeing eachother because the temple wanted my wife to become the high priestess. A shadow of the Moon goddess. She’d been preparing for that role her entire life after they realized what she could do and her effect on nature. She was chosen by the Goddess to act as her shadow on this Earth, but when the time came, she didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to be confined to the temple. She wanted more than that place could offer her. The night before her inauguration she ran away.

I was on a run with the pack, my father was teaching me how to navigate the area and lead, how to listen to the trees, and the wind, and trust my instincts. I didn’t get it, everything he was teaching me went against everything he taught me in this very office. It wasn’t so logical, it sounded so mystical to trust my intuition. Each time we’d go on a run, I’d felt lost and fail at leading. However, that night that I listened to him and trusted my instincts that’s when I scented the most wonderful thing in my life. My wolf was so excited it pulled me in her direction. I let my intuition lead me to her.

I saw her crying at the edge of the river and I knew I had to do something because I felt her pain in my heart. I thought she was a rouge in all honesty. It wasn’t an instant fateful connection, but I had to find out more about her. The temple eventually let her go because we were mates. They understood the pull between mates, but she’d always come back to the temple on full moons to pay respect.

Our blissfully happiness didn’t last long, because she became very sick. After she had Namjoon, a few years later she developed cancer. We didn’t find out until it was too late and there wasn’t anything we could do. It was painful to watch her wither away; I was angry that I couldn’t do anything, I still am. Namjoon was heartbroken when he found out. Although he was just a child he didn’t understand the full extent of what her sickness meant, but he just knew. He’s always been a smart kid.

His mother, she knew her end was coming. Your mother, who was pregnant with you at the time, went together to the temple one last time as my wife requested. She wanted to pray to the Moon. She chanted and asked the Moon Goddess to look after her family and friends. She pleaded to the Goddess to protect her best friend’s unborn child, to bless the child with the vitality of the Moon that she was granted—pass it on to you—so that they could carry on doing what she couldn’t fulfill on this Earth.

She held onto your mother’s hands, ‘This one, I can feel it they’re going to do great things. They have a big destiny set ahead of them.’ She passed not too long after.

Y/N…Aure, the Moon Goddess, she looks after you because she and Namjoon’s mother deemed you worthy. Your eyes are proof of that, you are a blessing to the world, and our family. You’re the shadow of the Moon. You remind me so much of my wife’s spirit, because of how much strength and compassion for life you have. I know your father and mother would be so proud of you. I know my wife, Namjoon’s mother, is looking over you with a smile on her face.”

I brushed the tears out of my eyes, a bit speechless. The wonder woman that Namjoon’s mother used to be was incredible. She was selfless yet never held contempt in her heart for anything. How I wished I had met the woman, to thank her for everything.

He reached across the desk taking my hand in a short action of affection, “At the Blood Moon Festival, I will be stepping down as Alpha of the pack and Minister. I will be passing it down to Namjoon at this festival as tradition. Namjoon has proven himself to be capable of leading the pack. I know you just found your footing, but you’ve truly dug yourself into the hearts of each person here. Aure, I would like to ask you if you would like to participate in solidifying your bond with Namjoon, and become the next Luna? The Alpha is not as strong nor complete without a Luna by his side. Would you like to join the Kim Pack?”

I didn’t hesitate to answer, because there was no place I’d rather be, “I’d be honored to…Dad.”

The smile that broke out on his face was invaluable, I could smell saline mixing in the air. He stood up and rounded about the chair and brought me into a hug, “You are already a part of this family, Y/n.”

I reciprocated the embrace, “Thank you.”

image  
I sat in my room with Aviva pinning my hair into place. I stared in the mirror at my reflection. The gown I wore was almost like a wedding dress; it was white with gold accents that accentuated under the breast and waist. From the center golden pieces hung telling the story of our kind. The design was simple, but it played up my features and the spaghetti straps showed off my neckline. It was odd I couldn’t remember the last time I dressed up, but it was a traditional outfit that a Luna was to wear on the day of her integration. The woman looking back at me seemed like a stranger, but I was beginning to get to know her.

Aviva stepped away after the last bobby pin was in place and Mama Luna stepped up holding a golden hair pin. It was a crescent moon with perforated clouds that had crystals hanging about it. It was absolutely beautiful. She hummed softly as she arranged the pendent into my hair for the final touch. I turned to her recognizing that very song and continued humming the same tune where she left off. A smile broke out on her face as she fixed the crystals, “I taught your mother that song.” I teared up but wiped the swelling away before it could ruin the hard work that Linda put into doing my makeup earlier. She looked into the mirror meeting my smile with hers, “She would be so proud of you.”

I sniffled sucking up my tears, “I hope she and the rest of my family is watching over us today.” I stood up with the help of Aviva, the long flowy fabric A lining from my waist. I looked out the window at the festivities below in the back yard. The packs from the surrounding area came to celebrate the festival and witness the inauguration. I looked up at the rustic red Moon and felt the energy in the air tingling in my wolf. She wanted to shift and howl in gratitude towards the Goddess. It was truly a special night.

Mama Luna followed my line of sight, “They are darling, I can feel it in my old bones.” We laughed like happy fools, the warmth in the room was so tangible. “You’re all done, now go and enjoy the festivities. You should greet the other pack leaders and your elders before the ritual.”

Aviva looked over her shoulder, “Aren’t you coming Mama Luna?”

She waved us along, “I have to take care of something, I’ll meet you in a minute.”

We both bowed and made our way to the backyard, barefoot, as per tradition no one wore shoes like our ancestors.

Mama Luna turned to the Moon, “Great Luna, thank you. Please look after this one, she is taking your place. She will stand next to your son, and I believe she can do it. She’s a strong one, this little Luna.”

Aviva pulled me along through the carnival of festivities. The whole back yard was lit up with vibrant, colorful lights, varieties of different food and people were dancing under the stars. The raging red, orange, and yellow flames of the bonfire in the center of the chaos had flickering ash and smoke raising to the cusp of the Moon. Wolves ran around the grassy parts tumbling and play fighting with one another. Little pups barked and yipped about one another as they ran right in front of us. It was a beautiful collection of community with the diversity of weres of all ages. The energy of the Moon must be affecting everyone as no one had a frown on their face.

The grass was cool and refreshing on my bare feet, even a bit ticklish as my feet grazed through the emerald blades. I was so lost in thought that Aviva nudged me, “I said look, your mate—the new king in town—is staring at you with dreamy eyes.” She batted her own eyelashes for emphasis, “I’m sure he’s dying on the inside because of how pretty you look.” She wiggled her brows sashing her red dress tauntingly.

I laughed nudging her back, “Don’t be silly, are you sure you didn’t inhale too much hairspray?” Despite the teasing, I sought him out almost immediately in the crowd; the pull between us gave me a direct line to him. In fact, I felt many eyes on me, but I paid them no mind as I couldn’t break my gaze from him. The deep burgundy cloak swept down to his ankles, the accents of gold dazzled because of the string lights. The black shoulders plates looked like ancient armor and they broadened his wide shoulders. His chest was slightly peeking out the loosely tied front since he wasn’t wearing an undershirt beneath. His black pants were simple compared to the outerwear. It was like the Sun God was radiating in front of me.

She laughed, “Go, I’ll meet with you before the ritual. You have a lot of politics to do now that you’re Luna.” I swallowed hard and nodded. I turned back to Namjoon and he was already approaching. He looked so graceful, the cloak billowed about him like ethereal smoke. Seeing him all dressed up brought up a familiar feeling when I saw his wolf, a figure larger than life itself; but I felt safe knowing those dimple that pressed into his cheeks and the soft gaze he held was for me. A gentle giant in wolf’s clothing.

“Wow, Aure you look beautiful,” on the inside he wanted to continue on with the compliments, but he held his tongue for his own sake. The white dress—oh the dress and the way I looked under the moonlight was mesmerizing. In his eyes it was like the Moon Goddess had stepped down from her throne and graced him with her presence. Thank you, Venus. His wolf was itching on many levels because of the full moon. It irked him knowing other wolves were looking at me the same way he was. He knew no one dared mess with me though, the Alpha’s Luna, especially not on the night of the Blood Moon. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips graciously kissing my hand, a small scent staple of his to appease the wolf.

I bit back the overbearing smile, “Thank you, I should say the same about you. You look quite handsome yourself.” I was feeling a bit flirtatious seeing the red swirl in his eyes at my compliment. A rumble started in his chest as the dimple grew deeper. His eyes nearly flooded red when he caught a sweet yet spicy scent emitting from me. The pull between us was stronger than ever, even the slightly touch was electric.

He cleared his throat, holding his presence, “I want to introduce you to a few people.” I nodded and naturally our hands connected. He shifted over to my left side clasping my hand over his bicep instead so we were linking arms. “A gentleman should always stand on the left side of his lady. It’s my duty to protect her heart.” I was speechless I never knew Namjoon could be so chessey, was this the work of the Moon? I knocked my head against his shoulder concealing the laughter, because he was really trying to be romantic. He chuckled and lead me to meet each individual. The body of the dress was full, so when I walked I felt like a Queen next to her King.

It was so odd meeting people who were of high status, because I didn’t feel up to par. The people my father used to work alongside and now I was. They were all so polite and were curious about who I was. When I told them I was the daughter of the late secretary they were all respectful and happy to know I was well. Clan leader Lee, my father’s previous close advisor, leaned in to me, “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” I nodded and smiled at the humbling words, I couldn’t have agreed more.

I made sure to present myself well. I carried pride on my shoulders, a deep-rooted honor to uphold. If I was going to be standing amongst these people for the rest of my life, I wanted to show them I was worthy of their respect.

Alpha Kim approached us after we parted with the clan leader Park and we bowed politely to him, “Aure and Namjoon I hope you’ve been having fun. I’ve been hearing words of praise from others about you two.”

I clutched onto Namjoons bicep a bit tighter, happy to know that I’ve been giving off a good impression, “Is it time to begin?”

Alpha Kim nodded, “It’s time to begin. Aure, please go with Mama Luna and she will direct you.” I dipped my head letting Namjoon’s arm go.

“Go ahead, I need a moment with Aure, please.” Alpha Kim nodded in approval and turned away towards the make shift stage.

Namjoon angled towards me, “Are you sure you want to go through with this Aure?”

I nodded, my heart swelling at the endearing worry, “I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

He pulled me in angling my chin towards him sealing our promise with a passionate but brief kiss. He smiled against my lips and followed his father with a longing last look. I turned and found Mama Luna and Aviva standing at the cusp of the center stage where people had begun to gather. The lights surrounding the area dimmed until the massive bon fire was the brightest source of light. Alpha Kim took stage with his hoodie of his robe raised over him and the drummers took position next to their drums. The plumes of grey buffed into the night sky as the crowd began to gather, talkative adults and excited children gossiping alike. The musicians began a slow, deep timbre, “Gather around everyone, the Moon is at her highest peak. It is time we call the ancestors and awaken them to see the inauguration of the next Alpha!” The crowd cheered with scattered cross-howls as everyone gathered about the stage.

It was all vaguely explained to me, but I never knew the extent of the crowning was this grand. Alpha Kim stepped off the stage and the lights dimmed until it was just the bonfire illuminating everyone. The drummers changed up their tempo creating more baser sounds. Four men slowly sashayed onto the stage and circled around the raging bon fire. They unraveled their chain pois and dragged them through the embers. Once the chains caught light they raised the pois and begin spinning in a mesmerizing dance of sparks that made it look like thousands of fireflies in sparks. The force of their spins as they picked up dramatic speed sent the sparks far and wide as they danced about. The twirling into a square formation and tossed a chain to their neighbor, who graciously picked it mid-air and kept spinning. They dipped into a squat and howled into the night. Cheers fill the air and they slammed the knob to the ground arousing more fireflies. They formed into a single line and twirled their pois in a four petal anti-spin technique and turned out to the side in three sixty spins. It’s as if their pois were just an extension of the bonfire, that the fire dancers are the fire; sun warriors.

Four girls stepped onto the edge of the stage as the fire dancers twirled their fire of life on the sidelines. Four people come up behind them and douse them in blessed water, their once flowy material completely soaked. They took calculated steps forward and extend their arms unveiling veil pois, letting the material flick waves of water off in spirals. The embers below them hiss in extinction and create bits of smoke like they’re dancing on the top of a misty river. They swirled around one another like they were qualities of water that came to life. Their movement were contemporary and powerful but were fluid by nature. They reached to the Moon then tip toed back to the edge of the stage to pick up water basins filled with a bit of water and soil. The girls kneeled on one knee as they held their basins above their head in offering. The fire dancers held the knobs of fire in their hand and dunked it into the earth and water mix. Smoke rose from the ashes as the two elements collide together.

Alpha Kim stepped up to the stage and lowered his hood as he walked up to the offerings. He dipped his hand into each basin covering his hands generously in the soot. Namjoon stepped up onto the stage lowering his hood as well stopping a few feet behind his father. Alpha Kim raised his hands above his heart as he walked up to Namjoon, “Present yourself to the ancestors.” Namjoon let the red and gold robe be removed from his shoulders by the fire dancers, who didn’t let the garment touch the floor. Namjoon’s rolled his shoulders back unveiling his tan and toned chest. The firelight set a deep contrast of harsh light and deep shadows over his figure, especially his facial expression holding the utmost fierce pride. Alpha Kim raised his hands up high then brought them down slapping his hands against Namjoon’s chest, then dragged his fingers down like claw markings. He used the rest of the soot to draw a circle on the center of his forehead, the Moon, then a line on his chin, signifying him being grounded. Alpha Kim stepped back and lets his head lull as he chanted, “Sun God and Moon Goddess, for centuries we have praised you please look over the one who will carry on the power of you and your love. He will carry the weight of thousands before him, give him strength. In the name of the wolf, in the name of the sprit, in the name of the earthen soil, we praise you.” When he lifted his head his eyes were a fiery red, “My son, I pass on the rights of our ancestors. I pass on the wisdom that our ancestors before us have bestowed to you.”

The Alphas from the Park, Lee, and Choi packs stepped onto the stage and clasped their hands to their chest in a fist and deeply bow to Namjoon. Showing their alliance and loyalty to the new head Alpha.

Namjoon reciprocated and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the Blood Moon’s energy enter his spirit. His head lulled back his mouth falling agape as he felt the shift inside. He flexed his arms outstretching them and letting out a loud howl and when he opened his eyes again they held a depth of red of a true Alpha. He clasped his hands in front of him in the traditional sense, “I humbly accept this blessing and passing father. I will protect those who follow me, that is a promise.”

Mama Luna angled me to her and reaches up to her bun and pulled out the wooden pin that secured her long, grey silky hair. She let her hair fall to past her shoulders and she took my hands placing the sacred pin in my hand. “I pass this down to you now Aure. It’s been passed down through the Luna’s for generations, now it’s your turn.” I stared at her widely, she takes it out of my frozen hands and pins it through my styled updo next to the crescent pin, “There, you’re ready.”

I leaned down and hugged her, “Thank you Mama Luna.” I entangled our hands and squeezed it firmly. The drums began booming loud and it was my que to enter. I squared out my shoulders proudly, interlocked my fingers with elbows pointed out as I walked through the pathway of torches to the stage. The drummers behind the lights beat theirs drum in unison, like a heartbeat rhythm; the bass vibrated the ground beneath my feet. Hundreds of people stood around the stage, quiet for the first time just watching, but my focus was just on the man that has his red eyes glued to me. I stopped next to Namjoon bowing first then releasing my pose, letting them fall to my side. Alpha Kim dipped his hands back into the soot and stepped up to me, smiling softly breaking his stern exterior. He drew a circle on my forehead as well, then two lines across my cheeks symbolizing I am the the leveler between the sky and Earth. “Sun, Moon and Venus, you have chosen Aure to walk next to our next leader. Please guide her with your wisdom and grace her with all your compassion. In the name of the wolf, in the name of the sprit, in the name of the earthen soil, we praise you. Aure do you promise to be the balance and be a shadow of the Great Spirits?”

“Praise the Sun, Moon and Venus. I accept.” Like Namjoon I closed my eyes, letting the sensation of intensity toil within my chest, it radiated out to my fingertips with this immense heat before it all normalized. It was the Blood Moon hearing my promise. When I opened my eyes again they glimmered a deep, metallic rose gold my pupils engulfed by the power taking over.

A water dancer stood up bringing a basin of soot to us. Namjoon dipped his hand in and encourage me to do the same. The ash felt like crushed velvet. Namjoon stepped forward closer to me and above my heart drew a closed, black circle. He allowed me to do the same above his heart. The closed circle was closing the bond, locking our hearts together. Once I sealed the circle, I looked up to him and the felt the immense warmth returned and the pull between us felt even tighter. He whispered almost breathlessly the pull clearly affecting him, “My mate.”

Alpha Kim took one of our hands in each of his and raised our soiled hands and shouted, “It is complete! Welcome your new Alpha…Alpha Kim Namjoon!” The silent crowd erupted in defeating cheers of happiness. Namjoon tangled our dirty hands and stepped up closer to the crowd and raised our hands together. He led a howl and the crowd followed.

Namjoon…my mate. My forever love, forever home.

He turned to me, “I have to lead a pack run, but I will be back. I have something to show you.”

I nodded and stepped up onto my tippy toes kissing his chapped lips, “Come back to me safe.” A pleasant purr rumbled in his chest nodding back eagerly.

All the male pack members gathered at the edge and began stripping. The women were required to stay back because of the increase of rogues on a full moon, especially a Blood Moon, to protect the children. The truth of it was a female wolf were stronger than any male wolf when it came to protecting their family. Mothers held back their eager pups who whined wanting to join their older siblings and fathers.

I cleaned my hands off in a basin then stepped off stage and made my way towards Mama Luna, Aviva, and Linda. Aviva ran up to me and smothered me in a huge hug Linda followed up with a gentle embrace. Mama Luna smiled and in her faux taunting tone, “Welcome to the Kim’s, little Luna.” I smiled with tears streaming down my face, finally letting them run wild.

I had a family.

I turned in their embrace to watch the final part of the ritual. It was amazing watching near a hundred wolves sprung up, yet I found Namjoon at the apex of them all. His form was naturally larger than the rest. Each party divided up into their own clans in alignment behind their leader, but those people were cued behind Namjoon. He howled loud that held a force to be reckoned with behind it and then began moving into the forest for his first run as the Alpha.

I enjoyed the party for another hour, I met other mates and families from different clans and they all congratulated me on being the Luna. The older women cooed over me, but I was pulled to the dance floor by Aviva when she saw I was drowning in prodding, overly curiously old women.

We danced about eachother not really knowing how, but we just did whatever felt right. We were laughing when the other did something stupid, but then the other would copy. A male pack member tapped on Aviva’s shoulder, “Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you would like to dance?” Aviva’s eyes widened as she looked at me. I shooed her on, giving her thumbs up. He took her hand graciously and began dancing. I couldn’t help but smiling, he was cute and I hope they clicked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to look at the human form of Namjoon standing behind me. He was covered in sweat with leaves in his hair, his pants back on. I laughed picking out shrubbery from his hair, “Hi.”

He chuckled, “Hi, may I ask my beautiful mate for a dance?”

I smiled and stepped back, “Can you keep up?” I taunted him by looking over my shoulder with a swishing of my dress and beckoned at him with the come-hither motion. He laughed hard tossing his head back before he shimmied over to my area and began dancing. The truth was, he wasn’t much of a better dancer than Aviva and I, but it felt right just moving as we pleased. The string lights above casted a warm light that glimmers in his eyes, but there was a certain emotion behind them that was even warmer. I’m sure my eyes are sparking just as much, I’ve never been happier. The music changed to a ballad and Namjoon wrapped my arms around his neck, while his rested comfortably around my waist. We swayed back and forth to the sweet lyrics. Words weren’t needed, we just stare at one another’s eyes communicating that way. Before the song came to an end he leaned in to my ear, “There’s a place I want to show you.”

“Show me,” we walked towards the edge of the tree line escaping the festivities. We didn’t shift like we normally would. He kept walking and taking me along a somewhat familiar path along the river. “Just a bit more.” The dress wasn’t convenient for this mild hike and it made moving through the shrubbery a bit difficult. Namjoon let go of my hand and squatted down in front of me, “Get on, I’ll carry you.”

I spluttered, “No, I’m too heavy. Its okay, you said were close.”

He yanked me down on top of him, draping me over his back and picked up off the floor like nothing, “Geez, make it hard for a man to have an excuse to hold his mate.”

I blushed hiding my face in his hair. His scent was strongly masculine from the recent shift, but it had hints of soothing elixirs mixed in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to where he wanted to show me. I stared at the emerald water of the river and the occasional small animal scurry away when we passed. The sound of the river exponentially grew louder into crashing water. I lifted my head resting my chin on his shoulder when he stopped at the edge of a pool of water that had a and came across a waterfall. The white water cascading down from the top of the cliff hit rock a series of random outcrops of rocky plateaus making it look like many waterfalls. A plume of mist hung around the pool of water near the cascade points where the azure-white water blending into the emerald pool below. The foliage was lush and plentiful with exotic looking flowers around the water and fireflies chased around the surface of the water like fairies. It was an oasis.

He lets me down with an all knowing smile, I wondered when he found this place? Had he always known of this oasis? He carefully helps me climb on the slippery rocks and we walk along the edge of the wall, “theres a cave behind this fall.” He plucked a huge leaf off a nearby bush on the hillside we stuck to and stuck it into the water to create an break in the water. He let me cross over him with a hand on my back so I could step inside the cavern. It was pitch dark except for the refracted moonlight that made it through the waterfall. Namjoon stepped inside and tossed the leaf near the entrance.

“Stay where you are I’m going to light some candles for light.” 

I turned towards the cascade and let my outstretched fingers caress the soft waves of chilled water. I turn as I hear the striking of a match and smell of Sulphur that soon becomes hints of lavender as Namjoon lights up the wick of a candle.

When enough candles were lit I sat down on a smoothed, flatten area where the water must’ve eroded it down years ago. Namjoon lit up each of the ten candles and fit them into uneven slots in the wall. The cavern was illuminated in its own personal universe of miniature suns casting a light on the imperfect earthen walls. It was truly perfect though, it was a small oasis in the middle of the forest. I looked up and nearly let my jaw drop at the crystal formation on the ceiling. The flickering of the candles played a similar effects like Northern lights on the crystals. It was breathtaking.

Namjoon came over with a large blanket in arms and beckoned me to stand before he laid it out for us to relax ontop. When he finally sat down, we both admired the small paradise. “How did you find this place?”

He took my hand in his, “I found this place when I was younger, but I didn’t find out about this cave until a year ago. I leave these candles and blanket here because I used to come here often and read.”

I smoothed my thumb over the back of his hand, “Thank you… thank you for showing me this place. Thank you for everything.”

“Aure,” I looked up from both of our hands and found him intensely staring at me, “I should be the one saying that, I’m really glad I found you.” It felt like magic was fizzling in the air, his raspy voice waking up the sleeping embers of want. He reached up to swipe away a stray piece of hair in my face and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch smiling into his warmth. I could smell the allusive spicy arousal that was undeniable between him and I. He licked his thick lips and hesitantly leaning in pressing delicately against my own testing the waters. Once I press my lips back with a sigh of relief he no longer yielded to the uncertainty and kissed me tenderly. My lips parted in a gasp when he wrapped a hand around my hips and he took advantage of it by grazing his fangs against my lower lip and biting on it until it was plump. His hands slid up and latched around my waist. My hands tangled in his hair tugging softly at the roots. The sound of the waterfall grew distant, exchanged for the sound of our intermixed soft panting and moans. He was greedily feeding off the noises like a man who was starved of food for a century yet only craved for one sweet tasty fruit.

I was melting into his warmth as my hand slid down and pressed against his chest, groping at the expanse of his flesh to keep my balance. I trembled at the wave of electricity when his hand caressed up and down my spine, “Aure, do you want this?” He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck kissing the flesh generously.

I breathed in another wave of arousal in the air and it sent a tremor straight to my core. I moaned his name when he pressed at the base of my spine, I gasped for air, “I want this. I want you.”

He released a noise of content. He found my lips again in a frenzied kiss, tasting me for all I was worth. He pushed me forward cupping the back of my head as he lowered our bodies until we were lying flat. He was pressed right up against me as the form of my body perfectly fit against his. His mouth found its way down my jaw and he was mouthing at my neck again. He leaned on one of his elbows and tested his hips by rolling into mine. I could feel the outline of his cock against my pelvis. My breath hitched with every movement, I felt so sensitive and aware of his touch.

His nostrils flared each deep inhale, my scent was becoming more potent with each roll. He was practically bathing in my intoxicating scent and it only became more viscous over time. His body was urging at him, straining against his pants, but he was patient. He knew that taking his time and rolling in the caramelizing lust would feel so much better.

I pushed my hand against his shoulders catching my breath. My eyes were already beginning to haze and sanity slipping away. I had to tell him, “Namjoon, I-I’ve never done this before.”

“Let me take care of you. I got you.” He took the hand on his shoulder and kissed each knuckle. “Trust me?” I nodded letting my body relax under him. I trusted Namjoon with every part of myself.

My saccharine voice made his wolf roll and rumble in happiness, but mostly lust. He loved the look of me under him, willing and submitting to my desires. He leaned in close, and subtly left a kiss. I chased his lips, but he pulled away chuckling lightly. It made his wolf giddy that his mate wanted him just as much. “As much as I love seeing you in this dress, I want to see you, all of you.” He took the utmost care of unzipping the back of the dress careful of the frontal ornaments. The straps slacked over my shoulder hanging carelessly. If he was listening carefully enough he could hear how fast my heart was pounding. He ran the back of his knuckles from my neck over my collarbone and the string fit in between his fingers and he gently pulled it down revealing my bare chest to him. He left butterfly kisses as he kept pulling the dress down until I was just in my panties before him. He carefully bunched up the fabric and put it under my head as a pillow. “Beautiful,” I smiled pecking his lips at his thoughtful action.

He nudged my thighs open with his knees fitting himself in between. His hands explored the curves of my body, avoiding the erogenous zones on purpose. He wanted to admire the beauty, the slopes and dips that made me, me. A temple he wanted to praise for eternity. His hands traced over the scars of my thigh, over the “H”. I squeezed my thighs together wanting to cover myself feeling vulnerable, but he didn’t allow me to coil. He brought up my leg to kiss over the markings as he caressed my calves. A low growl was forming in the back of his throat, “You’re beautiful the way you are. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

He wanted to tender, unravel me. The man was a beast, but his touch was soft, as If I was a delicate butterfly in his hands.

He kept kissing my inner thigh, lathering it up with his tongue, inching closer to my core. I could feel my panties sticking against me already even before he’s touched me. He looked up at me between my legs watching my every expression as he ran two fingers over my panties outlining my lips. I wiggled at the sensation, he wrapped his arms around my thighs keeping me still for him. He leaned in and inhaled my scent, I whined at the embarrassing action, but he rumbled in is throat, “You smell so good. I need a taste.” He pulled down my panties and tossed them somewhere. He tangled our hands together to prevent me from hiding myself. His tongue roamed over my folds rumbling after each swipe of his tongue, “You’re so wet, so lewd, and all for me.” He dipped his tongue into my entrance getting a generous coating of my arousal. He swallows it whole and groaned against me sending sweet vibrations though me. He needed more.

He let go of my hands and used his thumbs to open my lips wider for his eating pleasure. He jostled his tongue against my clit, sucking the flesh until it was puffing up. I gasped for air in between moans, I was trembling nearing the brink of an orgasm. “It’s so tight, I gotta loosen you up okay?” He propped himself up slightly watching my face as he added a finger in and it slips in effortlessly because of how wet I was. It wasn’t painful, but a welcoming stretch. The squelching lewd sound was enough to make my ears go red. He purred against my thigh kissing it as a reward for handling it so well. He still kept his eyes on me bringing his finger out making it two prodding at my entrance. “I’m putting in two fingers.” He slowly pushes in and I winced feeling the real stretch begin. He stopped and swirled the digits at the entrance before moving them in further, “You’re doing so good for me.” His thumb moved over to my clit while his two fingers work me open. He’s only dreamt of the day to see me under him, calling out his name sinfully, and begging for his touch.

I arched up as his fingers found the right spot. When he felt my walls stretched enough he dared to add another finger, “Can you take another?” I moaned his name, although unsure if I could I trusted him and grabbed at his bicep for support when he pushed the third in. I whined followed by a sharp intake of breath at the stretch, but it felt so good when he was settled in. The pain was only momentarily before my system was flushed with pleasure. He settled back down on his stomach and worked his tongue with his fingers in a harmonious, sinful duo.

I clutched at his head tangling my fingers in his hair moaning out his name as I felt my lower half coiling up. Something unfamiliar felt like it was building within me . “Namjoon, something coming.”

He groaned pulling away with a string of saliva and my juices. “It’s okay, let it happen. Let me make you feel good. Cum for me.”

I panted as the feeling got tighter and tighter and my back continued to arch as the speed of his fingers thrusting in me increased. My voice was tight as I called out the only thing I knew, “Namjoon!!” My ears were ringing as the wildfire spreads through my body. I clenched around his fingers as he works me down from my high as his fingers still worked me through it. 

He sat up staring down at my body, finding the slight tremble of my aftermath endearing. I looked up at him through lidded eyes, the black line on his chin and prints on his chest were distorted giving him a five o’clock shadow instead. Even though he looked disheveled, he looked so good doing it. He hooked his thumbs into his pants pulled down his pants in one swift motion, releasing the prominent tent. His cock was a throbbing red, pre-cum dripping down the shaft needy for my touch. His large full length had my mouth nearly hanging open, was every cock like this? I reached out wanting to cup it into the palm of my hand, stroke his length and maybe have a taste of him too. He allowed me to trace my fingers over the shaft getting my fingers sticky with his copious lubrication. He gritted his teeth at the delicate touch, it wasn’t tight enough but still sent shivers up his spine. I wrapped my hand around the shaft, but my index and thumb had at least an inch distance between them. The sheer weight of it felt heavy and awfully hard in my hand as it twitched with my careful touch. I was unsure of how much pressure I should apply, but I gave his member a good squeeze in testing and he growled into a groan. I assumed it must’ve felt good by the way his back curled upwards and his cheeks flushed. I grazed my finger over the underside of the tip and his hand clasped over mine, he panted out voice low and raspy, “No more teasing. I need you. I need to be inside you.”

I had to admit I was nervous, his length was intimidating, but I wanted to be connected to him more than my uncertain fear. I arched up when I felt the engorged head of his cock slide up and down my slit. “Relax love, it might hurt at first, but I want you to bear it, okay?” I nodded and he aligned himself up and slowly pushed in, inch by inch. He was on his elbows around me and his hands clutched at the blanket beneath us as he gritted his teeth, fangs elongated.

I was so tight that he only got the head in. My walls throbbed at the intrusion trying to accommodate the width of his cock, “Mhmmm—Namjoon.”

He peppered kisses around my forehead as he caged himself above me. “So tight, relax for me my love, I’m not even halfway in.” His eyes held a hint of worry, he didn’t want to push me if it was too much. He slipped a hand between us and circled his thumb over my clit, my weak spot. I moaned at the pleasure and the gushing of my juicing flowing between us. My walls began to relax around him. A violent groan erupted from his throat, God, I felt so good around him he felt like he was going to cum in that moment. He pushed himself balls deep inside me until, stretching me completely and the head of his cock was at the entrance of my cervix. He kisses me in approval and to comfort, he allowed me as much time as I needed get used to his length. Once I wasn’t twitching around him he began moving slowly, rolling his hips into mine. It didn’t take long to feel like a key for the lock, it was a perfect fit inside. The words of possession kept rolling from his lips, “My beautiful mate. You’re so good for me.” He’s never felt this in control, yet out of control of his own being before.

He trailed his hands up and groped at the flesh of my breast, pinching my nipple between his fingers. He leaned down to take a hardened bud in his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. I was quickly becoming a mess for the second time. The only coherent word I could utter was his name, even then it felt too breathy to be my own voice. I cupped his cheek as I felt him holding himself back for my sake, “Do it how you want to Namjoon. Don’t hold back.” His eyes widen in surprise, but his irises were nearly engulfing themselves in the darkness of its inability to lie. I wanted to respond to his feelings, I wanted to respond to his eagerness with my own confidence. “I want all of you Namjoon. I can take it.”

He chased my lips in a desperate and messy answer. His breath fanned across my glossy lips as he rasped, “Fuck.” He scooted his knees forward hiking me up higher on his lap. He squeezed my ass, holding my hips tightly in place as he picked up pace as he plunged himself deeper and harder within me. He wanted to show me just how much he wanted me. The alpha within him took the reins of satisfying his mate. I scrambled to hold the blanket under me for support. I looked up at him, his fringe was sticking to his forehead in sweat, yet the circle was still there. His hungry eyes that were staring directly into mine were full of feral desire, oozing domination, as he focused on pounding into me just like I asked. The heat burning within him only felt sated whenever he’d plunge back inside. He was addicted, addicted to me. He groaned my name under his breath whenever I’d squeeze around him when he hit that sweet spot inside me each thrust. I assured him in between undulations, “Uhnn, it feels so good—mmm.”

He tangled a hand in my hair exposing my neck to his liking. The closed circle over my heart seem to pulse as he suckled on my neck. The pull literally pulling my heart strings closer to its mate. I submitted and bared my throat to Namjoon, he growled in approval becoming more impassioned at my response. He was preparing the area with his saliva that had a mild numbing effect when he was nearing claim. He breathed heavily against my neck, “Are you mine?”

My body moved up with each of his thrust as I clutched at the blanket and him, “I’m yours Namjoon.”

His fangs elongated with a pleased rumble that vibrated my being. The strings of fate between us singing like harp strings in happiness. He licked his spot one last time, “Mine,” then sunk his fangs into my neck marking me his. I clutched at his shoulders, my nails scratching his back at the sudden pain. The numbing helped ease the abrasion because not long after a strong rush of pleasure accompanied the pin prick sensation. I felt like I was going limp in his embrace ascending to heaven.

He released his jaw licking the blood up and sealing the fresh wound. He kept thrusting, but slowed down considerably, letting go of his grip on my hair, “Aure, you have to bite me too, love. Mark me, I’m yours.”

I blinked hazily, but his neck was the only things I could focus on. I wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to me, licking his neck and kissing it much like he did. I found a spot that fit the curvature of my mouth perfectly and gave it one last peck before I sunk my teeth in marking my claim.

He was mine, and I was his.

Namjoon grunted in my ear, “I’m not going to last much longer!” I nodded against his neck cleaning up the wound sealing it with my saliva. I wasn’t going to last much longer either. He was howling lowly the closer he got to his release. His monstrous cock continuous to pick up pace chasing our peaks, but there was an immense pressure building against my walls. I whined digging my nails into his bicep at the biting stretch, he felt bigger inside of me and he kept expanding. He reached down and rubbed circles over my clit continuing his brutal pace, I had to cum first. “Cum all over my cock, cum for me Aure.”

I could feel the tension building fast and I was pushed over the edge screaming for mercy. I clenched around him in a grid lock force. He hissed through his teeth, he was dangerously close to knotting. He kept his fingers twirling around my red bud as he pulled himself out to jerk himself to completion. I grabbed his hand stopping him when it was too much stimulation and tangled our hand together. I just watched him stroke himself. “Cumming, I’m—ah—cumming—ha!” He moaned my name into a high pitched howl as he came on my stomach, milking himself for all he was worth. I lazily stared at his glistening large member, the bulb at the base was nearly purple from its expansion. Thick ribbons of cum shot out all over my stomach, and it seemed endless as it piled on me and dripped like icing off me. I dipped a finger and brought it up to my lips tasting him. It wasn’t sweet, but it was the taste of Namjoon. He was still coming down from his high as he intensely watched. He groaned at the sight that turned into a whine, “God, you’re going to be the death of me.” I finished licking my finger clean and giggled.

The cave held a thick pungent smell of lavender and sex. He collapsed on top of me in defeat, his body physically drained. I whined when Namjoon was beginning to smoother me with his weight. The thick, gelatinous cum on my stomach was beginning to feel uncomfortable. “Namjoon…,” he lifted up onto his elbows and kissed the circle over my heart, my cheeks, then my eyes and finally my lips. When he opened his eyes, they were a crimson hue that held its lupine quality, but the undertone was very human. If before I felt the connection between us tighten, then this was the knot that solidified the feeling of the pull. I felt complete.

He looked down at the coating along my torso, he wanted to stuff his cum into my heat but he didn’t let his instincts take over. As much as he wanted to see me bearing his pups, he knew that it was too early for that. It was my first time, he wanted more time with just the two of us still.

He shifted his weight off me and sat back on his toes helped me up. I stood up on shaky legs holding onto his biceps for dear life. He laughed, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He looked me over once to make sure there wasn’t any scratches on me.

I blushed, “No you didn’t hurt me, I’m okay, more than okay.”

He kissed my forehead, “Let’s clean you up.” He took the ornaments out of my hair and pins and led me slowly over to the entrance of the cavern slowly towards the water cascade. Namjoon sighed at the cool sensation as he let the chilled water run over his back. He pulled me under with him. The cool downpour washed and stole away the heat from my body. Namjoon washed away his essence form my body, along with the sweat and soot. I washed his body of all the grime and hard work. When he was satisfied with both of our cleanliness, he pulled me closer and attached his lips over the new marking. I moaned softly, the tingle of his lips sent shivers up and down my spine. He smirked against my neck, then smashed our lips together reawakening the need again. I fell into the salacious movement of his mouth, finding my tongue in rhythm with his effortlessly. He always left me breathless.

He pulled away with a string of our excitement, the heaviness of lust was also in his eyes. It flickered over to playfulness in an instant. He began walking backwards to the edge of the rocks and counted down inside his head then shouted, “Jump!” He turned and dived into the pool of water and breeched up seconds later flipping the hair out of his face, “Come on, the water is nice!” The moonlight glimmered on the rippling surface of the water as Namjoon floated about the busy turquoise.

From my vantage point it was hard to tell the depth of the unnaturally clear water, but I wasn’t afraid. I jumped right in, the freedom was intoxicating. The bubbles enraptured around me as I sunk into the pools depth. I looked up to a distorted, molten mirror of the Moon and swam up to the surface. I deeply inhaled fresh oxygen and smoothed my hair out of my face as Namjoon swam up to me a smitten look on his face. He caressed the circular bite mark on your neck. I stared and touched the crescent bite mark on his neck.

He kissed me, “My Luna.”

I pecked him back, “My Alpha.”

Under the watch of the Moon, we continued to love and tangle ourselves in one other without a care in the world. The raw feeling of being alive and happy.

This was freedom.

image  
All fifteen members of the Untied Ministry’s Security Council sat along the dauntingly large, circular table. The leaders of each Ministry, along with members of their council seated behind them, observed the Head Hunter that was held within a cell in the center of the circle that was guarded by four valiant police guards, all hybrids. The council was made up of different supernatural beings collectively meant to protect and oversee one another. Although with great pride to the wolves, Great Alpha Kim sat in the center of the council ring as the council president. That was one position Namjoon couldn’t inherit, but had to earn in time.

It was rare to gather all members of the council, nor was there ever a need; the last time was two years ago when a member, my father (family), went missing.

Namjoon took to the podium after the pro tempore Head Hunter, Papa, took his seat again as a special guest amongst the council. Namjoon grabbed the edge of the podium nearing a breaking grip before he spoke into the microphone with a leveled tone, “Thank you Head Hunter, I appreciate you coming today, we all do.

Council, as you know I gathered the members of the UMSC because of a breach of peace amongst the supernatural. The Hunters have broken the charter held among the Supernatural with the humans. They’ve endangered the security of all kinds; The man before you, their dethroned leader, has been connected to the disappearance and massacre of the Y/L/N clan of two years ago.

I ask of you today to find him guilty under Supernatural law for breaking the charter and attempting to eradicate the whole council one Ministry at a time. I ask you to hold them accountable for kidnapping a member of the council, torture, and murder. They must atone for their wrongs.

But I ask you first to hear from the sole living member of the Y/L/N clan, the one who witness it all and wears the scars to prove what the Hunters have done. She is here with us to give us her testimony.”

Mama Luna patted my shoulder as I stood up from spot in the packed audience. I kept my eyes on the huge portrait behind the council. Lady liberty stood triumphant amongst the war waving her flag, if only I was barefoot like her right now. I moved forward with purpose, I was the Luna. The animal in the cage shuffled on his knees to coldly stare at me, his hair strung about him and the dark circle under his eyes made him look deranged. It was the ugly from the inside manifesting itself on the outside. It didn’t deter me, I kept my smile as I approached the podium. Namjoon returned the smile giving me an assuring nod before he stepped to the side and walked to his seat.

I rearranged the microphone to my level, and at last minute I slipped my feet out my heels and stood on top of them barefoot. I looked up one last time to Liberty before I addressed the council, “Hello I am Y/N Y/L/N. I am the last surviving member of the Y/L/N clan. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak before you today.

Nearly two years ago, I lived through an evening I’ll never forget. Truly I can’t because of the scars on my body, even the purposeful branding of an H on my thigh will never leave me. That night I saw men in pelts through the back window as my family celebrated Sunday dinner and the next thing I know, my loved ones around me were losing their lives one by one.”

I choked back the tears, taking a deep breath re-centering myself. “My father helped me escape the Hunter’s compound by sacrificing himself. He begged for me to leave him, my family behind and live as Aure in order to protect myself. Despite the torturing, the most painful memory I still live with today was escaping knowing my father wouldn’t be following me, even though he promised he would be right behind me.

I could go through the cutting and the pouring of scalding water over me a thousand times over if that means I could get them back.

My father fought back until his last breath, he refused to give up any information regarding the Council, Ministry or the Kim family. He never gave up protecting those important to him.” Alpha Kim’s eyes widened along with Namjoon’s, they never knew the reason why, now they knew.

“I’m here to honor his final wish of me living on. I’m here to protect the people he died protecting. I ask of you, the Council, to punish those who have hurt and taken the live of many.

He always told me there will be no night where the sunset doesn’t marble into different colors. I ask you change the course of history and let me let my family rest in peace.

Thank you.”

I clasped my hands and deeply bow to the council holding Great Alpha Kim gaze for a moment longer. I slipped my heels back on and step down from the podium. Namjoon stood up with open arms waiting for me.

The Kim family was informed that in a police interrogation that they found the remains of all the missing wolves, including my family. I was finally able to give my family a proper burial. In a box of its own, I placed my father’s pelt in a box to be buried with the everyone else. As much as I felt like hunching over crying at their graves, I found Namjoon picking me up after I placed the box down. Then I found myself being surrounded by a teary Aviva, a comforting Mama Luna, and about a hundred more people who were touched by my family willing to offer me a bit of what they did for them at some point.

The room around me blurred as I stared at the family that was waiting for me. Mama Luna was smiling at me with tears in her eyes, much like the rest of the pack members. Even the toughest of Namjoon’s cousins are wiping away tears from their eyes. The other clan leaders attended the hearing as well out of respect for my father. I smiled at my family, something I would’ve never been able to do if I did have these people with me. I jogged up to Namjoon and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I knew my father would be proud of me.

image  
Five Years Later

“Hello, Mom and Dad, Grandma and Grandpa! It’s me Aure, how are you doing? I came to introduce you to my mate…and husband. His name is Namjoon. He can be a bit clumsy, and goofy at times, but he’s a good man. He loves me, and I’ve never had a day where I felt like I wasn’t loved. I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your permission before getting married, but I’m here now. Surprise? Go easy on him Dad, he’s your boss’s son. Moms please give me strength to deal with his ability to break nearly everything.” I snickered under my breath, “I’m really happy, and I hope you’re happy for me. I miss you…love you.” I kept my eyes closed as I deeply bowed, clapped my hands twice, then bowed once more.

I pried open one eye looking to the right of me finding someone staring right at me. “Namjoon, you’re supposed to be praying.”

He held his hands high to his chest and with one eye closed one, “I already did, I’m waiting on you.”

I rolled my eyes, “That fast? You can’t possible make a wish that fast.”

He laughed, “What? I didn’t ask for a whole laundry list like you probably did.”

I cocked a brow at him, “Don’t make me smack you in front of the Gods Joon.”

He laughed and nudged me with his elbow. He pointed over towards the shrine just next door, “We should visit the shrine next door before we leave.”

I arched and extended my neck trying to get a glimpse of the shrine in question, but the extensive nature around made it hard to see through the bushes. “What’s that shrine?”

He wiggled his brows at me and whispered just for me to hear, “The goddess of fertility.”

My cheeks grow infinitely hot, I felt redder than the charms the temple offered to ward off evil, “Namjoon!”

He tangled his hand in mine kissing the knuckles, “Hmm…I’ll ask for a litter of pups. Five minimum in the first batch, maybe that’s too little?”

I raised a fist to playfully smack his arm before the Gods, but from the steps below I hear the lucky-for-Namjoon sweet calling from Mama Luna, “Are you guys read to go?”

Alpha Kim, Mama Luna waited at the bottom of the stairs smiling blissfully. They both wore traditional wear to show the ancestors they’ve successfully married off the next generation. I smiled at the both of them before turning back to the shrine holding my hands back in front of my chest before bowing once more to the Moon Goddess. I whispered to her, “Thank you for all you’ve done, please continue to look after us.” The wind picked up, my wedding dress flowed about and the wind chimes of the temple tingled and ringed out a beautiful melody, and I felt that she had heard me.

Namjoon tangled his hand in mine as he helps me down the stairs back with the rest of the procession. The Moon sought out the Sun at sunrise and the Sun searched for his rising Moon every dusk, but I’m a Moon that knows that the sky is to be shared with her Sun.

I’ve cut my roots and burned the soil I once walked on. I tore down everything I knew to build a new me. A woman worthy of the name Aure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on: [Aurelius 6 [Final]](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/177051848878/aurelius-part-6-final)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on 01/15/2018: [Aurelius [Prologue]](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/169726599418/aurelius-part-0-prologuel)


End file.
